Lick It, Slam It, Suck It
by nonies5
Summary: Alice tries to pick up a stranger at a dive bar to live out her fantasy. Her plan goes terribly awry and the stranger is not what she expected.
1. Ch 1 Why Tequila?

**First I want to say I'm a reader not a writer. I love reading all the amazing stories all the very talented writers post here. Second I want to mention I don't own, lease, or rent any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters. Saying that I was listening to the radio the other day and a song came on you will probably guess which when you read the story and ,to borrow a line from my story, like a lightning bolt from the Gods this story hit me and would not be ignored. Trust me I tried. But here on Nashville the song was playing everywhere. On the Radio, at the Target, heck even walking downtown it was playing on the street, When I started dreaming about it I thought I better try and get it out or I'd never get a full night's sleep again. So here is the first part. I warn you I do have spellcheck so it has been spell checked but that is it. I don't have a Beta so it has not been read over. If anyone finds any glareing gramatical errors I apologize. Also it's rated M bc of language and some serious sexual situations which will lead to lemons.**

I had already circled the parking lot twice." Jeez this place is packed" I muttered to myself as I considered just giving up and going home. But I could just hear my sister-in-law Rose crowing w delight tomorrow morning when I admitted to chickening out.

"I know you couldn't do it" she'd say all superior. "Face it Alice your just to sweet to be naughty."

Then she would shake her head like she was disappointed and continue to tease me mercilessly for the rest of the day. Just because she has balls of steal and would never shy away from a challenge sexual or otherwise, means that she expects me to be the same way. I always seem to let her down though. It's not that I wouldn't love to be more like Rose, so unencumbered by morals and any sense of discretion. I just can't seem to let go of my very devout Irish Catholic upbringing.

Rose is always coming up with some wild scheme or other to inject some excitement into my life. She just can't understand why I don't live out my fantasy life like she does. She loves to tell me in graphic detail all of the naughty things she does to keep the spice in her marriage and keep her man happy. As if I need all that detail, she is married to my brother for God sake. Like I needed the visual of my brother Emmett tied to a bed covered in red satin sheets with my super model of a sister-in-law standing over him dressed all in black rubber dripping candle wax on him. Can we say scarred for life?

Anytime I try anything that's even just a little Roseish I hear my mother's voice in my head "Mary Alice good girls don't …." Well you fill in the blank apparently good girls didn't do anything. I don't know how Em does it. All this wild sexual stuff he does with Rose. It's not like we don't have the same mother. But of course he is the son and could do no wrong. My mother would just smile and say "boys will be boys." So not fair!

I was currently circling the parking lot of Skeeters Bar-n-Grill 20 miles on the outskirts of Dallas because for once in my life I wanted to shock Rose. Two days ago we were unloading some new stock and chit chatting. Rose and I co-own a very upscale boutique in the Highland Park Village in Dallas. We named the store BELLA, which means beautiful in Italian, because we both love Italy, it's where we first met and bonded over love of beautiful things. Especially beautiful designer clothes and shoes. We were there on our senior trip , Emmett is a year older than me but I skipped eight grade and we went into high school together. Em and I were with our school St. Katherine's and Rose's group had been included at the last minute from the public high school so we would have the proper numbers to get the group discounts and tour package. I met Rose standing outside the boutique in the hotel lobby. While all of the other students were crowded around the cart selling tacky cheap souvenirs, we were both drooling over the same pair of Armani Sequined T-strap Sandals. We turned to each other and she smiled at me"Hi, I'm Rosalie my friends call me Rose "she said extending her hand.

"Hey I'm Mary Alice" She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Do you mind if I call you Alice. Nothing against your name but I got thrown out of my last school because a nun named Mary Alice caught me with a boy in my room." She said laughing.

"Alice is fine, but why Alice and not Mary?" I asked suddenly realizing my name was very nunish. Bet my mother did that on purpose.

"Because of the Virgin Mary" was all she said turning to walk to the next display window full of Armani and Prada sunglasses .

"What?" I asked a bit confused following along behind her.

"A cute girl like you does NOT want to be associated with the Virgin Mary, so I figured Alice was better. "She explained. "You want to get some lunch?"

I was still stunned that the goddess thought I was cute so I just nodded and followed her to the café in the middle of the lobby.

Over lunch Rose decided we should be best friends because we were the exact opposite of each other her all leggy and blonde and me so not. According to her we would never have to fight over boys because the same one would never be attracted to both of us. I have to admit I had a little bit of a girl crush on her, she was the most beautiful person I had ever known in real life, so I agreed whole heatedly with her. Little did we know that we would never have to fight over boys not because the same one would never be attracted to both of us, but because she was about to fall head over heels in love with my brother and in a hair salon of all places. We are in one of the most romantic cities in the entire world and they fall in love standing over a pile of my hair.

Over salads and San Pellegrino, Rose decided I could go from being merely cute to totaly hot, by cutting my hair short to emphasize what she called my classic bone structure. I didn't stop to think. I got up from the table and walked into the salon and sat down in the first open chair and said to the stunned man standing there "Chop it". He seemed confused at first, but after Rose explained what I wanted in fluent Italian no less, the stylist grabbed my long pony tail and it was gone in seconds. I almost cried. I couldn't look so he turned me away from the mirror. When he was done Rose gasped "My god Alice you are stunning! I was so right about the short hair. You look like a fairy in a renaissance painting" Palo the stylist turned my chair toward the mirror "VOLA!!" he said removing the drape with a flourish. I was speechless. She was right I was stunning. The short spiky style accented my bone structure. Making my face seem more sculpted much less round and babyish. I was mesmerized by the pixie in the mirror.

Then I heard "Ooooohhh mom's gonna kill you!!!" My stupid brother of course ruined everything for me. "What the hell were you thinking squirt?" He said standing over me staring at me in the mirror. I hated when he called me squirt the big freakin' gorilla.

"She was thinking that maybe she wanted to be a beautiful woman instead of a little girl all her life." Rose yelled defending me. That's when it happened. My big bear of a brother turned to her to tell her to butt out. I could see the words on his lips. But than their eyes met and that was it. I could see she was instantly madly in love with my big dumb brother. And judging by the goofy look on his face him with her. The three of us spent all of our time together for the rest of the trip. They tried to always include me but I really felt like a third wheel. Especially with them kissing and groping each other when ever the nuns heads were turned.

Rose and I have been best friends ever sense. After we graduated high school Rose, Em, and I went away to college together. Emmett had received a full ride to play football for the University of Florida and Rose and I tagged along. Em had proposed to Rose on prom night so mom figured since they were getting married anyway it would be OK for them to live together down in Florida and I was sent along to make sure they didn't have too much fun. Four years later I graduated a degree in Fashion Marketing and Rose graduated with a degree in Business. Emmett was drafted in the first round by the Dallas Cowboys so we all packed up and headed back to Texas. I can say one thing for my brother, he has a God giving talent to play ball. Because of hi amazing talent and his natural charisma he became very famous and the endorsement deals started flooding in. When he signed a multi-million dollar deal with Nike he handed Rose his signing bonus and said "Get yourself something pretty". The check was for a half a million dollars. Rose and I had been trying to decide what to do with our degrees and like a thunder bolt from the Gods the idea to open our own store hit me. And thus BELLA was born.

The shop was empty because of the weather. It had been pouring down rain for three days straight in typical Texas fashion and Rose was bored.

"Hey Al tell me your deepest darkest fantasy" she teased as she rearranged a display of Prada sunglasses for like the millionth time. I looked up from the box of Chanel purses I was unpacking to see a slightly mocking look on her face. I know she expected me to giggle and blush and change the subject. That's what we always did. She would ask me to tell her something embarrassing and I would giggle and blush and change the subject. But that day I just wanted to wipe that smug look off her face. I love her to death but sometimes I just wanted to whip my size 6 Manolo off and smack her in the head. That would surprise the hell out of her I giggled at the mental image. But I could not do that because my brother would never forgive me if I damaged his perfect wife and I would never forgive myself if I damaged my Manolo. I decided to give in I took off my Kate Spade glasses and set then down on the packing slip I had in my hand.

"OK" I said grabbing my Caramel Macchiato off of the table and settled myself on the floor. I could tell she was shocked that I was actually going to tell her but she came over and sat on the floor next to me. The storm raged outside, but inside we were wrapped in a cocoon of isolation and I revealed the dirty little fantasy I've had since I was old enough to have dirty little fantasy's.

When I was done she was actually speechless for a moment. "Mary Alice you are a dirty girl aren't you? I gotta tell you I honestly didn't think you had it in you, but WOW! "

I know it's silly but, I couldn't help but feel excited that she was impressed by my fantasy.

"Rose please it's not like its rubber and hand cuffs or naughty school girl"

"I know Al but for you this is something. You have to do it. "She said suddenly getting excited.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything, you just do what I tell you and it will all be perfect."

I could see the wheels turning in her brain. When Rose had her mind set on something she was like a pit bull with a bone she just was not going to let it go. I was I little worried.

After two day she hadn't mentioned anything so I thought I was safe I really should have known better. Rose had left early for "Date Night" which means by now, judging from the paper bag of supplies she had when she left, either her or Em were covered in chocolate and whipped cream. I shuddered a bit and tried to wipe that mental image from my brain. I'm just glad I didn't see what she had in the other bag she was carrying when she left.

After doing a quick scan of the store to be sure everything was in order for tomorrow morning I shut off the lights and grabbed my Prada Hobo. Rose was opening tomorrow since she had left early and I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for her. She is not a morning person at all and hated opening, but said it was worth it to have her date nights. I set the alarm and locked the back door. I walked to the car and noticed the tote bag that Rose had left with was sitting in the front seat of my yellow convertible Porsche. I had put the top down when I ran out earlier to make the bank deposit. It had finally stopped raining and I wanted to soak up some vitamin D before the next round of storms hit us next week. I picked up the bag and read the note pined to the outside.

Al,

I told you I would take care of everything. Inside you will find an outfit and shoes to help you fulfill your fantasy. I already loaded an address into your GPS. Go back inside and change your clothes and get in your car and just go. Trust me and have the time of your life.

Love you,

Rose

She had even kissed it. There were her perfect lip prints. Like a royal seal. How could I even consider not following her directions? I let myself went back in and turned off the alarm. I walked into the changing area and opened the bag. What I thought was a belt turned out to be a skirt that would barely cover my ass. I was a small girl, most people called me pixieish, but this wouldn't fit a two year old. I sighed and looked at the note again and those big red lip prints. I had to do this. I took off the Dolce & Gabbana jeans I was wearing and slid the denim" belt" on. Say anything you want about my sister-in-law but she did know what would look good on people. As I looked at myself in the mirror I was amazed. Like I said I'm a small girl just barely over 5 foot, but this skirt made my legs look as long as Rose's. With the ego boost from the skirt I reached into the bag for the shirt. Not so much a shirt as an undergarment. With trembling hands I slipped off my tee and bra and wiggled into the corset top. It was purple with a black lace overlay and fit like a glove. I bent at the waste to pull the girls up and into the bra part of the corset properly and when I stood up I was mesmerized by my own cleavage or really by the sheer amount of it. Without taking my eye off of my reflection in the mirror I reached into Rose's magic bag for the shoes. And what shoes they were. Black Patten leather stilettos. Fuck me heels if I've ever seen them. I got really excited then I couldn't wait to see the finished product. The sexy me. I sat on the overstuffed couch we had in the changing room and slipped them on my feet. I purposely did not look in the mirror this time but dug into the bag one last time and pulled out the make-up and hair products she had put at the bottom. I usually wore very natural colored make up and my short hair very smooth and sleek. The colors that Rose chose for me were anything but. I reapplied my make-up giving myself dark Smokey eyes and deep red lips and then I took the hair wax and made an attempt at crazy just had sex hair. I washed my hands in the bathroom and stepped back into the changing are where there was a full length three way mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes, looking back at me was an incredibly sexy woman. I looked like a naughty pixy with the corset top and crazy sex hair. I just needed pointy ears and maybe some wings.

I grabbed my purse and ran out to my car before I lost my nerve. I started the car and the GPS came to life and immediately began leading me to my date with fantasy.

So that's how I ended up here circling the parking lot of a shady looking honky tonk in the middle of nowhere dressed like a sex starved fairy.

"Woman what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I asked the crazy person in the mirror. I shook my head and eyed the exit thinking I would rather deal with Rose than make a fool of myself by walking in there looking like this.

"Hey Sugar you want my space?" asked a slightly slurring female voice.

"Hun you OK?"asked a very slurred male voice.

I glanced away from the mirror to see a very drunk man and an only slightly less drunk women heading for a monster pick- up parked right next to where I had stopped to think.

"Are you alright?" He asked me again.

"Yes sorry I was just getting ready to give up and head home." I told them.

"Well sweet heart you look much too pretty to just head home. You go on in there and let those ol' boys get a look at ya" said the woman "Just back up a bit a let me get big blue out of here"

I smiled and was going to decline and just head out, but then I figured it would be safer here parked in the parking lot than on the road with drunk and drunker. So I put my car into reverse and let them back out. I pulled into their spot and waved my thank you.

I sat in the car breathing very deep the initial excitement had worn off I really did not think I could do this. I looked at the note that Rose had pinned to the tote bag again and the big red kiss mark. I looked at myself in the mirror and my big red lips. The colors were exact. I pulled the tube out of my purse and read the bottom of the tube Chanel Passion. Rose's lucky lipstick her signature color. I couldn't let her down. I looked in the mirror and applied a fresh coat. Slid that little tube of courage into my bag and stepped out of the car.

The parking lot was empty of people. The music from the band got louder as I got closer to the door. I stopped took a deep breath, dug deep and pulled sexy pixy around me like a shield and walked through the front door.

Not to sound conceited , but all eyes were on me. At least the ones in a 5 foot radius of the door I had just walk through. I took a second to survey the room and decide on a course of action. Bar, I defiantly need to head toward the bar. I needed a drink and fast. Lip stick confidence could only get you so far. If I was going to fulfill this fantasy I was going to need something a lot stronger. So with the girls leading the way, I floated to the bar as graceful as possible in 5 inch heels. The bartender set up two shots in front of me before I even made it to the bar. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Tequila." She yelled over the music.

I raised an eyebrow at her again.

"From the cowboy over.." she turned to point at the opposite side of the bar and stopped and then looked confused for a moment and then turned back to me and she smiled as her eyes focused on something over my left shoulder. She nodded and smiled in that direction.

"From the cowboy standing right behind you darlin'." Said the silkiest whiskey voice I have ever heard with the most delicious Texas drawl. He was standing so close his warm breath tickled across my bare neck and shoulder causing a tremor to shoot through my body straight to my core. I gripped the bar holding on to sexy pixie for dear life and yelling at my mother to go away when her voice tried to tell what a good girl would do. I gulped when a very tanned very muscular arm came into my line of vision to set a empty beer bottle on the bar and pick up the fresh one the bartender had sat down. As he drew his arm back I spotted what appeared to be eagles talons, an anchor, and the tell tale trident of a Navy Seal tattoo. I needed to see the rest, Sexy pixie won. She kicked the snot out of the mom in my head. I turned with what I prayed was a sexy smile on my passion red lips. I let my eyes slowly scan the man before me. As if he had walked out of my wet dreams he was everything I had dreamed of. His hair was golden like wheat in the summer sun. It was pulled back under a straw cowboy hat. I had an almost irresistible urge to pull that hat off his head and watch his hair fall around his face. And my lord what a face. His features were beautiful but still manly. He looked like the archangel Michael from Guido Reni's famous painting. His eyes were a stormy blue. Eyes you could loose yourself in for hours. My eyes traveled down. He was wearing a short sleeved blue western style shirt. You know the kind with pearl snaps up the front instead of buttons. It fit snugly across his muscular chest and when he raised his arm to take a long drink from his beer the material stretched tightly to accommodate his now bulging bicep.

"So angel do you like what you see?"he asked as he pulled his beer away from his amazing lips. The smirk on his stunning face revealing how aware he was of my perusal.

"Not quite finished. " I replied with my own saucy smirk.

"I apologize ma'am by all means please continue" he slowly drawled hooking his thumbs in to the pockets of his very snug Levi's. A move that immediately drew my eyes downward. My God the boy was gifted I thought as my eyes settled on the bulge in his worn jeans.

The band announced that they were taking a break and the jukebox immediately was turned up. I laughed out loud because the song that started to play was Cowboy Casanova and as Miss Underwood sang "He's candy -coated misery" God help me all I could think was melts in your mouth not in your hands! If I had my way before the night was over he'd be not only be melting in my mouth, but buried deep inside of me. I looked up, yep defiantly a devil in disguise I agreed with Carrie. He even had blue eyes.

"Why Tequila?" I asked the living breathing wet dream. I leaned my elbows back against the bar. I knew my cleavage was rocking tonight and I wanted to be sure he noticed. Boy did he notice. I think he actually just licked his lips. I couldn't keep the satisfied smile off my face. This being a sex kitten was fun. No wonder Rose loved it so much. I realized hot ass hadn't answered my question. Who could blame him really when the girls were so happy to distract him.

"Why tequila?" I asked again.

"What?" he said still not making eye contact

I pushed his chin up with the tip of my finger, our eyes met at last. He had that sexy as hell half grin on his face and he blushed a little at being caught staring.

"Why Tequila" I asked for the third time.

"Well Darlin"he said leaning forward placing his hands on the bar on either side of me. "when you walked in the door I said to myself now there's a girl that can lick it, slam it, and suck it."

Cheesy yes, but coming from those luscious lips with his sexy twang it worked. The way he had emphasized suck it I couldn't help but glance down. He chuckled and placed his finger on my chin this time and pushed my head up to meet his eyes again. It was my turn to blush just a little. "Ladies first" he said handing me a shot glass and a salt shaker. I suddenly got a vision of myself licking the salt off of his tan neck. "Why the hell not" yelled sexy pixie in my head. I handed him the shot glass back and then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to me. I slowly dragged my tongue across his neck and breathed him in. Good lord me smelled amazing. Like leather and sex. My panties were suddenly soaked. As if he could sense my arousal his nostrils flared. I smiled sweetly at him and sprinkled the salt on the wet spot on his neck. I turned to set the salt shaker down on the bar and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I turned back and standing on my tip toes I pressed my lips to his neck. He shivered when my tongue met his hot skin again to lick the salt off. As I pulled back he pressed the shot glass to my red lips and followed my head back as the salty liquor burned down my throat. He sat the glass down and picked up a lime wedge and placed it between my lips and I sucked the tart juice to sooth the slight burning in my throat. I could feel his eyes on me and I licked my lips as he removed the lime my tongue ghosting across his knuckles. He growled deep in his throat and gripped my hips pulling me closer. I could feel how hard he was. His cock straining against the zipper of his snug jeans.

"Your turn" I said handing him the salt shaker from behind me. He took it with his left hand leaving his right on my hip. His thumb stroking the exposed skin at my waist sending tremors through my body.

He smiled that melt your panties crooked grin of his. I swear on all that is holy I almost came just from that sexy smile.

"I can't decide"he whispered.

"Can't decided what?"I asked in a deep breathy voice I didn't recognize.

"Where I want to taste you first sweet thing" he drawled.

I held my breath as his mouth hovered over my skin almost touching, but not quite. He moved from one side to the other. I about passed out from the anticipation or maybe it was from holding my breath. Ether way if he didn't touch me soon I was going to explode and then I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. At this point I was ready to shove him backwards and fuck him against the jukebox.

As if reading my thoughts he laughed. "Patience" he whispered in my ear as his tongue finally zeroed in on the sensitive spot behind my right ear.

My knees gave out the second his tongue made contact with my flesh. If I hadn't been leaning against the bar I would have landed on my ass in a quivering mess of horny goo. His right arm slid around my back helping to keep me upright. His wet tongue slid down my neck where it slightly lingered in the hollow of my collar bone. He sprinkled the salt there and reached for the other shot glass. His eyes drifted down to my cleavage again and I knew what he has thinking. So I took the shot glass from him and snuggled it firmly between my breasts. I couldn't help but wish it was his hot cock squeezed between my tits instead of the cold shot glass. He got the last lime from the bar and held it up. With a lifted brow he challenged me. I took it from his fingers and placed it flesh side out between my wet lips.

That heavenly smile again and than he leaned into me his warm tongue lapping up the salt on my neck and then sliding down slowly toward the shot glass nestled firmly in my cleavage. He paused, his sharp teeth nipping at the skin of my breast. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping around the lime between my lips. He chuckled and continued his slow torturous path to the shot glass. He grasped the glass between his teeth and pulled it up and out. He threw his head back drinking all of the tequila in one gulp. As he swallowed I was mesmerized by the bobbing of his Adam's apple and the thick column of his tanned neck. I wanted to taste every inch of it. He sat the glass down on the bar and lowered his eyes to mine. His stormy blue eyes had turned a deep dark sapphire and they shone with desire. Both of his hands slid down to my ass lifting me and placing me on a high bar stool. We were now eye to eye and he was standing between my parted thighs. His lips met mine and I bit down on the lime squeezing the juice into his mouth. He growled removing the lime with his teeth and spitting it across the room landing in the middle of a table full of people. I giggled and was about to comment about the looks on their faces, but suddenly his lips were back on mine. At first I couldn't think or breath. His lips were strong and firm the way a mans should be. His tongue pressed against my lips and it was immediately granted entry. As his tongue tangled with mine I remembered Rose telling me men loved it when you suck on their tongues . "It makes them think of you sucking on their cocks" she had instructed me. I defiantly wanted Big Sexy here to be thinking about me sucking on his cock because sexy pixie most certainly had that on her to do list, so I gently started to suck on his tongue . Encouraged by the deep growl my sucking produced from him I sucked harder. He pulled me to the edge of the stool pushing himself further between my thighs. His hardness now throbbed directly against my wet panties. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer still, he tasted of tequila and lime. I never wanted this kiss to end. It was the most perfect thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. His hands were drifting from my hips to back. His fingers making slow lazy circles on my lower back. He was driving me insane. I could feel the pressure building I needed to slow things down or I was gonna come right here in the middle of this crowded bar.

"Let's dance cowboy" I said hopping off the bar stool and leading him towards the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked and confused look on his face.

**I am working on the next part. Let me know what you think. Good, bad, or what not. And if anyone is interested in betaing this and the second part please let me know. **


	2. Ch 2 I'm Just lookin' for a good time

**I'm so sorry this took so long. This writing thing is much harder than it seems when your reading. I tried to write in Jasper's POV, but that just didn't work so had to start over. I just read over the first part and found like a thousand mistakes. For that I apologize. I'm sure there are a thousand more here. So let me apologize in advance. I did do a beta search and there are like 4,000 people signed up and I just couldn't figure out the best way to pick one. I really did intend this to be a one shot, but the story just took over. Looks like it will probably be one more chapter after this or possibly two. **

**So I don't own twilight. Sad I know but I do own a pair of Kate Spade reading glasses, a Prada Hobo and this story line is mine all mine. It is rated M and the first squeezings of what I intend to be a really good lemon are in this chapter. **

As I led him onto the dance floor I made sure to add a little extra wiggle to my ass.

"Aww darlin' your killing me" he growled. He pulled me into his arms as the band began to play.

" Girl you're beautiful. Your bout near perfect. But I bet somebody already told you that." the singer began.

I couldn't help but giggle as I realized what song they were playing and I looked up and he had that ridiculously sexy half grin on his face. I let the music take over. Reaching up I rested my hands on his shoulders, my body began bouncing to the rhythm. As the song reached the chorus we looked into each others eyes and sang together "Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time" We both laughed at this and my sexy cowboy wrapped his arms tighter around me sliding his hands down my back to cup my ass and pull me even closer while we dance. Our bodies are pressed tightly together and I can feel every hard inch of him and I do mean EVERY inch. I spin around in his arms and grind my ass into his impressive erection, just want to be sure he is totally clear on what I am after tonight. Judging from the deep growl in my ear my message was received loud and clear.

My sex crazed brain barely registers that the song has ended until I hear the singer say "This next song is dedicated to the sexy little lady in the killer black heels!" I have to admit I hadn't even noticed the singer until now. I mean who could blame me with the walking talking dirty fantasy come to life standing here, but now that he had my attention the singer was pretty fucking hot. Not in the same ,my panties are sopping wet now that you walked into the room thank you so very much, sort way that blondie her was but I could defiantly had rearranged a few details of this fantasy to fit sexy singer in. Where sexy cowboy is a golden God sexy singer is tall, dark, and delicious. He had to be around 18 to be playing in a bar but he had a sweet boyish face and black hair that hung in his face in an adorable way that made him look closer 15 or 16.

Sexy singer threw me a naughty smile and said into the microphone in a deep voice "Turn it up some. " the drums kick in. "All right boys, this is her favorite song. You know that right. So if we play it good and loud she might get up and dance again." That got a round of YeeeeHawwwws from the crowd, well the members of the crowd with penises anyway. "Come on honey get up here and dance for us." sexy singer said before going straight into the song. My sexy cowboy puts his hands on my waist and lifts me effortlessly onto the stage. I almost freak out and run off the stage but then I look out and see I have the undivided attention of every man in the bar I decide what the hell might as well go for it. Rose and I had taken a exercise class a few months ago that was taught by a stripper. At the time I thought it was silly but now I was so thankful I could kiss my sister-in-law. I broke into the routine that Crystal had taught us in class. The crowd was woooooing and wolf whistling. The music climbes to the chorus and when sexy singer sings " It's so hard not to stare at that Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" I turn and drop it down low slowly coming back up I slid my hand up my leg to my thigh and pop my ass out at my cowboy. Throwing him a sexy smile over my shoulder I catch him adjusting the fit of his jeans. My confidence swells knowing I ,Mary Alice McCarty, had effected him like that. I shimmy my ass across the stage like a Pussy Cat Doll in heat. Men were actually throwing money on the stage at my feet. This is awesome! I fucking love all this attention.

"It ain't right to hate her for workin' that money maker" sexy singer belts into the microphone so I gave him and the boys in the band a little ass shake. Sexy singer pretended to fall back onto his guitar player holding his hand over his heart. It was adorable. I crossed the stage again back to my fantasy man. He looks amused but a bit annoyed. Aww looks like someone doesn't like me flirting with sexy singer. I decide I need to remind him that he was my one desire, for tonight anyway, I drop low into a squat facing him and slowly part my legs. Woa! That definitely got his attention. He moves towards the stage and slids his hands up my thighs. His fingers slowly wrapping around my legs until his thumbs graze my wet center through my panties. Losing all control of my motor skills I sway forward but catch myself by gripping his truly amazing biceps. He leans into me and I close my eyes because I really really think he is going to kiss me. Instead he whispers in my ear. "It's time to get out of here." To prove he means what he says he puts his shoulder into my middle and throws me over one broad shoulder. That earns him a round of boo's from my "fans" He just flips them his middle finger and as my song ends we turn toward the front door to leave. I wave at my sexy singer and blow him a kiss. Leaping off the stage he tosses the microphone over his shoulder to the bass player who with the female keyboard player immediately goes into their version of the Johnny and June Carter Cash song Jackson.

"Hey wait up." sexy singer yells over the music.

We don't slow down. He grabs my hand slowing our forward progress. He smiles his sweet but sexy smile.

"I'm Jake" he introduces himself shaking my hand.

"Hey Jake pleasure to meet ya'" I don't give him my name because I don't want hottie to hear.

"Oh no beautiful the pleasure was all mine"he says his voice dripping with innuendo. He leans in and kisses my cheek and them looks up and smirks. I'm confused by his look then suddenly I'm spun around and now I'm facing a mirrored wall and I realize the smirk was for my cowboy he could see Jake the whole time I also realize that everyone was probably getting a great view of my ass in the mirror. .

"Back off Jake!" my cowboy yells shoving Jake back .

"J dude chill I'm just messing with you" Jake snickers

"MINE!! You got it Jacob." He says poking Jake in the chest with his finger.

"Got it. Jeesh You seriously need release some of that rage bro."

"That is seriously my plan bro"he says a bit mockingly.

Crap Jake called him Jay. I didn't want to know his name. How can I have a proper strangers in a bar fantasy hookup if I know his name. Wow the blood is really starting to rush to my head I'm really dizzy. Wait, Maybe it's not Jay, but J short for something else. Wait, maybe it's all the tequila making me dizzy. Wait, did he just say MINE? That is kinda stalkerish. That should freak me out. Right? It is kinda sexy though. Wait, need to focus and stop thinking wait. Pull it together girl. Need to get sexy cowboy naked. My jumbled thoughts finally focus on that goal. I look at the boys in the mirror again. Jake and pretty much everyone else is checking out my ass. I grab the cowboy hat and cover my ass. I am momentary spell bound by the reflection of his golden curls in the mirror. "Naked sexy cowboy!!" naughty pixie yells in my head. Right focus I tell myself.

"Can we get out of here." I ask smacking him in his perfect round ass to get his attention. "I only do one show a night and the blood is now rushing to my head ." I'll admit I whined a little, but I really was getting very dizzy.

"My pleasure darlin'" he says to me sticking his finger in Jake's face on last time.

Jake grins at me in the mirror and winks. "Bye beautiful"

" Bye Jake" I wave at him as I'm carried cave man style out the front door. As soon as we are outside we turn the corner and walk down the length of the building and turn another corner. He sets me on my feet but holds me while my blood redistributes through my body.

"Listen I'm sorry about that. That kid just makes it his life's ambition to get a rise out of me." big sexy explains.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Jake called you Jay. Is that J-A-Y or the letter J short for something else?"he looked a bit confused at the question.

"Um, it just the letter J . My name is Ja...." I press my hand over his mouth.

"NO!!" I yell. He jumps a bit. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but no names. OK,"I look into his eyes to be sure he was OK with this rule. He looks hurt and a little angry. He needs a little persuasion. I push him against the wall and replace my hand with my mouth. I nip at his bottom lip and when his beautiful lips part I slide my tongue in his mouth. His strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. I slide my hand between us and stroke him through his jeans. He moans deep in his throat and I swear on all that is holy it's the fucking sexiest sound I've ever heard in my life. I pull back a bit and look in his dark lust filled eyes.

"No names OK. Anything else goes. Just no names." I say as my hand moves up his flat stomach and then down the front of his button fly jeans. He's ridiculously hard and hot in my hand and I stroke him slowly up and down.

"OK, beautiful you win. No names" he sighs in defeat as his eyes close and his head falls back against the wall.

I need to taste him and now. I glance over my shoulder at my surroundings to make sure no one is around. I notice that we are on the far side of the bar facing a wooded area. Totally secluded. It's a cloudy night and we are standing mostly in shadow. One sliver of moon light peeks through the clouds and falls across his angelic face. The silvery moonlight dances, caught up in the golden hi-lights in his silky hair. My fingers itch to bury themselves in the long curly strands, but first I need to taste him. I use my free hand to unbutton his jeans and release his straining erection. Glancing down I realize I may have bitten of more than I can chew, I mean swallow. And I do fully intend on swallowing.

"My you are a big boy aren't you?" I say not able to hide the huge grin on my face.

"Yes ma'am. As they say everything is bigger in Texas" he says in a deep husky voice laying the accent on really think.

"Well God bless Texas." I manage to whisper looking down again. Using both hands I pull open his shirt. The snaps making a very satisfying sound as they pop open. His chest revealed in the moon light is amazing, tan and smooth. His abs truly a work of art could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His entire muscled torso is covered in a light sheen of sweat. In this light he seems to sparkle. I kiss my way down his chest stopping to lick his small brown nipples. He whimpers as I flick first one than the other with my tongue. My own breasts ache to be touched. My entire body screams for him, but for now I have plans for his delicious body. My tongue traces a line down the middle of his stomach as my fingers glide over the ridges of his sculpted abs. I kneel in the damp grass, my hands resting on his slim hips. My thumbs trace the v shaped indention that leads me back to the main attraction. I slide my tongue up the underside of his hard length. I slowly lick the glistening drop of liquid seeping out of the tip and moisten my lips. I glance up at him and give him a saucy smile, he returns it with a wicked grin that shoots straight to my core. My panties are instantly drenched. Again! At this rate I'm going to fall back in the grass with my legs spread and beg him to fuck me so hard and fast I won't be able to walk straight for a week.

"Focus!" I scream inside my head again. All things in their proper order. Suck and then fuck. I giggle a little to myself at my rhyme. I wrap my lips around him, just the tip at first. I tease the head with my tongue until he moans rather loudly and then I slide my lips down the length of his thick cock until it hits the back of my throat. I hold him there as long as I can bobbing my head just a bit so the head rubs against the back my throat until the need for oxygen forces me to stop. I suck in my cheeks as I slide my mouth back up his length the tip slipping out of my mouth with a pop.

"Holy fuck!" He gasps.

"You like that Darlin'" I drawl imitating his accent.

"Oh, Fuck ya." He says rather breathlessly.

I look up at him. Chest heaving, nostrils flared, and eyes half lidded he looked like a animal ready to pounce. I couldn't wait for him to pounce, but I wasn't done with him quite yet.

"Good cause I'm just getting started." I say taking him in my mouth again.

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. I brought Jake into in because I just watched New Moon again for like the 800th time and he was on my mind. Please review and let me know what you think. I still don't have a beta so if there are any glaring errors I'm sorry. Please let me know so I can fix them. Also if you haven't already done so please do yourself a favor and check out Kellan's Calvin Klein X ads. WOW!! Also if anyone wants to take a stab at Jasper's POV I don't mind. Just let me know.**


	3. Ch 3 Thank God I don't have a gag reflex

**I feel like I'm alway apologizing for my tardiness in posting a new chapter. The problem here is two fold. First I live in Nashville and ever since the flood my internet access is very dodgy and second is I fully intended for this story to be a one shot. I intended for our little pixie to pick up our sexy cowboy in a bar have her wicked way with him and go on her way oh so very satisfied. I kept trying to write it that way and it was never right. So I posted a second chapter and still couldn't seem to end it. I wrote this chapter three times fully intending on ending it but...**

**So as you know I'm not SM. But here's my little ditty.**

Chap 3

_Thank God I don't have a gag reflex _I think as I slide my mouth down his enormous cock loving the sound of the deep moans slipping from between his clenched teeth as his sensitive head rubs against the back of my throat. I swallow letting the reflex of my throat muscles squeeze him.

"Holy Fuck!" he growls.

Like that do ya. Oh course you do, I am the queen of oral I arrogantly yell in my head as I mentally high five myself.

As my head bobs back up his shaft I carefully graze him with my teeth. Just barely letting my front teeth ghost along his hard flesh. His hands that have been clenched at his side fly to my head. He buries his fingers in my hair. The flexing of his finger gently massaging my scalp. I gaze up at him. His eyes are glazed over with lust, his lips are parted panting, and his magnificent chest is heaving. He is truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. Our eyes meet and he gently pushes my head back down his length. So my sexy little cowboy likes the deep throat. I swallow again since that got such a positive reaction the first time. His fingers clench into fists pulling on my hair just hard enough to send tremors of excitement running through my body causing me to moan vibrating my mouth around him.

Suddenly I'm being jerked to my feet his cock slipping out of my mouth with an audible pop. I feel my body trapped between the cement wall and his rock hard chest. His lips devour mine while his hands explore my body. His fingers slide up the inside of my thigh and he gently strokes me through my panties. I couldn't have held back the deep moan that escaped my lips if I had wanted to. Judging by the scorching smile he gives me my little soldier enjoys very much the effect he is having on me. His talented fingers find the lacy edge of my panties and slip beneath. It's his turn to moan as his hand strokes my totally smooth flesh. Brazilians hurt like hell, but right this moment sooooo worth it. He has this sweet little smile on his face like a little boy playing with a favorite toy. His thumb begins to stroke my swollen clit and that smile changes to the naughty grin of a big boy playing with his favorite toy. I feel the pressure building inside of me. It's been building all night and I feel like I'm about to explode and when he slides his long thick finger inside of me and I do explode into a million glimmering pieces. I throw my head back to scream out my release, but his mouth covers mine and he absorbs my mind blowing orgasm.

As I am trying remeber how to breath he fists his hand around my panties and pulls. The delicate silk gives way with barely a struggle. I almost don't notice that he slides my ruined panties in his pocket because he lips are blazing a trail down my neck to the tops of my breasts spilling out of the top of my corset. He pushes my top down and his tongue finds my left nipple while his fingers stroke the right. My body is in total sensory over load and my knees give way.

His hands slid down to my ass and he lifts me up. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. His rock hard cock is now pressed directly against my wet center.

"I need to be in you. Now!" He growls at me his voice dripping with lust. His luscious full lips are slightly parted due to his heavy breathing. His sexy blue eyes are locked on mine begging for permission. There is something else there but choose to ignore it and focus on the lust.

Pixie yells at me to say something, but I can't speak or even think. So I just nod my head and grunt something at him that I hope to hell sounds like, Yes please help yourself.

His grin turns wicked and he thrusts his hips forward until he is buried deep inside of me. I had been dreaming of this moment all night and the reality of his long thick cock finally buried to the hilt inside me was so overwhelming I actually swoon.

"Stay with me darlin'" his deep gravely voice pulls me back to the here and now.

I give him a saucy grin and arch my back more leaning my shoulders into the wall. I sigh as I finally bury my fingers in his golden locks pulling his mouth towards my breasts again. He chuckles deep and takes my nipple between his beautiful pouty lips. He sucks and then gently nips moving from one ridged peak to the other. His arms tighten around me and I grind my hips into his. Our hip bones meeting with each thrust of his hips. I love the way his cock fills me completely. I have never felt anything like it. I feel like I could burst. He's pounding into me so hard a can feel the brick wall behind me scraping my bare shoulders. My hands move from his head slide down his neck to his shoulders and then down his back. His skin is so smooth but I can feel the the hard muscles beneath strain every time he plunges into me.

His every thrust is pleasure mixed with pain. He's just so big. It's the most intense thing I have ever felt in my entire life. It's not like I've never had sex before. First there was Paul and he was really freakin hot so that wasn't so bad and Rose assured me it would get better after the fist time. But then there was the very unfortunate incident with Mike Newton after prom. That was a major disaster, the idiot barely got it in before he shot his load. The few guys I dated in college were nothing to write home about. Most of them were to scared of my huge brother to even try having sex with me. I just once wanted one of them to look at me with the same passion that I saw in my brother's eyes every time he looks at Rose. She can be standing in the kitchen in old jeans and one of his huge tee shirts with no make up on and her hair pulled back in a pony tale and he still looks at her as if she is the most beautiful sexy woman he has ever seen. Is that to much to ask.

I actually started thinking it was me. Maybe I just wasn't that into sex and couldn't inspire that response in a man. But this feeling is different. This man is different. I knew it was from the second our eyes met at the bar. My body is responding to him in a way I wouldn't have ever thought possible so maybe this time...

I fist my fingers in his silky hair again and pull his head back so I can look into his eyes and there it is that look I've seen so many times, but always directed at some one else. Having the the full force of his blue eyes on me so full of passion makes my heart ache. My heart is telling to cling to this man, this total stranger and never let go. Whet the hell is wrong with me this is supposed to be a crazy sexy hook up. Living out a fantasy. Why the hell is my heart getting involved. I can't do this. I've got to get out of here before it's too late.

"Stop" I say in a voice so low even I could barely hear it.

He doesn't. I push against his chest. He still doesn't understand I need him to stop. Our eyes are still locked and I can't stand to see that look in his eyes, that look I've been searching for and now I've found it and I'm terrified. I turn my head away not able to look into his eyes any longer. His lips move to suck on my neck. Those beautiful succulent lips some how find the oh so sensitive spot just below my right ear. My heart is telling me this is him. This is the one that you've been searching for. My brain is telling me I'm a stupid fool and If I don't go right now it will be too late.

I'm just some girl he picked up in a bar that blew him and then let him fuck her up against the wall.

That's not what his eyes are saying my heart throbs trying to drowned out my brain.

Pixie chimes in a yells "listen to your heart don't end this before it even has had the chance to begin."

I can feel body building to another universe altering orgasm and if I let it happen and he just zips up and walks away after I will be destroyed. But still I want to let it happen. I want that release. I want to feel him explode inside of me and damn the consequences. His breathing picks up and his thrusts are now more erratic less rhythmic and I know he's as close to his final release as I am. I'm just about to let go and let the chips fall where they may but my brain pulls the trump card.

You know if you weren't all tarted up dressed like a street walker he never would have given you a second glance my brain says in voice that sounds an awful lot like my mother. But the voice is right this unbelievably gorgeous man would never have given Mary Alice McCarty the time of day. I can feel the tear burning my eyes and I switch to full on panic mode. I have got to get out of here and now!

"Stop!" "Stop!" "STOP!" I yell my fists pounding on his chest now. He freezes as the edge of panic in my voice finally gets through to him.

"What is it darlin? What's wrong ?" He asks his voice soft now and full of concern.

"Was I too rough? I'm sorry I though that's what you wanted. Are you OK?" I can hear the panic creeping into his voice now.

I can't seem to form a coherent between the panic and the feeling of him still throbbing deep inside me.

"Let me down" I whisper.

"No." He says "Not until I know your alright." the concern in his voice was almost my undoing, but I know my brain is right.

"Please just let me down!" I beg. His arms just tighten around me.

I have to get away from him before my self-control waivers and I give in to my heart. I place my hands in his magnificent chest and savor the feeling of the soft skin stretched across the hard muscle and the I shove him with all my might. And then he does let go. I stumble back against the wall. His arm windmill for a moment as he tries to catch his balance, but his legs get caught up in his jeans and he lands on his backside with a thump. He looks up at me stunned. Taking advantage of his momentary immobility I straighten my clothes grab my purse off the ground and run.

"No don't go" he yells after me.

I glance over my shoulder. He is standing now and yanking up his jeans. I have to get away if he touches me again I won't be strong enough to leave. I turn the corner and run towards the front of the bar. I can hear him behind me .

"Please stop. Wait" he pleads.

I made it to the front of the building I can see my car from where I'm standing, but the raw emotion in his voice stops me. I turn to him our eyes meet and my treacherous heart starts pounding so fast I think it just might explode out of my chest. His hand reaches out for me and I take an involuntary step toward him.

"Everything all right over here?" a deep voice asks. I tear my eyes away and look at the burly bouncer at the door. He has a cigarette in his hand must have stepped out for a smoke break.

"Yes I'm OK." I try to assure him with a smile. But I know it doesn't reach my eyes. He does not look convinced.

I brush past him and make a break for my car.

"Where do you think your going?" I can hear the bouncer say. I look back and the bouncer had my angel by the arm.

"Please man let me go I have to make sure she's alright." he begs trying to free himself.

"Dude, you heard the lady she said everything was OK. Besides she seems to be in an big hurry to get away from you" I hear the bouncer say as I fumble with my keys and slid into my car.

My hands were shaking, but I manage to get the keys in the ignition and reverse out of the parking space. I haveto drive by them to exit the parking lot. I throw her into drive, keep my eyes forward, and gun it. My baby can go 0-60 in about 3.6 seconds so I'm flying when I them but the top is still down so can hear my angel.

"No! God no don't leave me." I hear him plead.

I glance in my rear view and I swear I see him fall to his knees with the bouncers hand still wrapped around his arm.

As fast as I am moving I can't be sure of what a saw or even what I thought I heard.

He's probably just mad he didn't get off my smug brain says.

"Shut up!" I yell out loud.

I dig my American Idiot CD out from it's spot between the seat and center counsel and shove it into the CD player and crank the radio. I sing at the top of my lungs and try to concentrate on driving and making it home alive.

**I know. I know. Just imagine how Jasper feels. I'm sorry if it got to angsty there at the end. There is a method to my madness I swear. **

**I'll give you a hint. It involves why J just happened to be in that perticular bar on the that night and why he slipped A's panties in his pocket. **

**Also the good news is I have a big chunk of the next part done so I may have it ready to be posted by tomorrow night. Woops it's 1:30 a.m. here so I mean tonight.**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks :-D**


	4. Ch 4 Hung like a horse

**Here it is as promised. Just a minor delay as I am still trying to Beta my own work. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this as a fav or to their alerts. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.**

_**J,A,E and R are not mine wish tjey were they are all S's and she's one lucky bitch.**_

Chap 4

Thirty five minuets later I pulled into the driveway of my condo. It had taken my over an hour to get there, but it is four in the morning and there is no traffic and I was going almost 100 miles an hour for the most part so thank God the trip home was much faster.

I undid my seat belt and was about to get out of the car when out of no where the wind picked up and blew past me bringing the smell of leather and sex with it. I had driven like a bat out of hell all the way home hoping the smell of him would blow away in the humid night. But there it was and suddenly I felt like I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I had run away trying to escape in time before I lost my heart to a stranger, but I realized it was already too late.

It was too late the second our eyes met. Probably even before that the moment I heard his voice my heart and body knew what my stupid brain refused to see. He was the one and now I am going to spend the rest of my life alone. God had sent one of his angels down from heaven and I turned my back on him. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer it was like a dam broke. Water poured from my eyes and I couldn't control the sobs rack my body. I cried as my heart broke. I cried for what could have been. And I cried for what I had lost because I wasn't strong enough to reach out and take what was right in front of me.

I cried until I was all cried out. The sun was just peaking over the trees to the east. Soon my neighbors would be up coming out to get the paper or to water the lawn. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I can't let my brother see me like this. Him and Rose live just one street over and he passes my condo ever day during his morning run. I pull myself together enough to grab my purse and get out of the car.

I let myself in and fell back against the door as it closed behind me. I am exhausted. Physically and mentally. I guess realizing you've ruined your entire life take it's toll. Throwing my purse and keys on the console table in the entry I headed toward the kitchen. I need some aspirin and then I need to crawl into my bed and pull the covers over my head a sleep. 3 or 4 months aught to do it. My head is pounding, to much tequila, and my body aches. I don't want to think about the reason for that. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and swallow four Advil. The ice cold water feels like heaven sliding down my throat. I realize I'm dehydrated from the alcohol and the crying so I chug the entire bottle of water. When I'm done I feel a tiny bit better. I throw the bottle into the recycling bin by the side door and glance at the calendar hanging there.

"Oh hell!" I mutter realizing the date.

July the 4th. Time again for the Annual McCarty 4th of July Family BBQ Extravaganza! Every year for the 4th Emmett his team mates and their families over to celebrate. And Em goes all out for this event. There is tons of food catered by his favorite Bar-B-Q restaurant . Swimming in the pool and skiing on the lake. Games and prizes for the kids all organized by my brother to ensure as he says maximum funage. He even rents one of those giant bouncy houses which I'm pretty sure he enjoys more than the kids do. I cringe remembering the story that Rose told about what they did in bouncy house after everyone left last year.

I promised Rose I'd be there by ten to help get everything ready. I glance at the clock it's just a little after 6. I'll take a quick shower, get in a power nap, and still make it there by 10 as promised. I head upstairs glad to have something to focus on. Something to stop me from sitting here alone and reliving the events of last night. I very carefully avoid all mirrors and reflective surfaces. I just can't face myself until I'm me again. Walking into the bathroom I turn the shower on full blast as hot as I can stand it. Being very careful to keep my back to the vanity I kick the stupid fuck me heels into the corner and rip off the top and it and this ridiculous skirt follow the shoes into the corner. I'll burn them all later.

Stepping into the scalding shower I grab my loofah and shower gel and try to scrub the smell of him off me. I scrub until my skin is pink and raw trying to scrub the feeling of his calloused hands off me. I scrub until the water starts cooling and realize it's no use. I'll never be able to erase the feeling of his hands on my body. Angry at myself I throw my loofah against the wall and hurry and wash my hair. I just manage to get all the soap rinsed away before the water turns icy. Turning off the water I step out of the shower and grab a towel from the heated rack to wrap around myself. I use a second towel to dry my hair and the wipe the fog from the mirror.

I almost don't recognize the women in the mirror. Except I do recognize her. It's exactly the way my mother always looked after my dad left us. Her sad haunted eyes staring back at me her mouth turned down in a permanent frown. I can't stand to look at her so I hurry out of the bathroom and grab a tee and undies from the basket of clean clothes I left out side my closet. I quickly dress and slide between the crisp cool sheets. I set the alarm on my phone and set it on the table next to my bed. Thankfully I'm out almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I groan when less than two hours later the alarm goes off. I consider for a moment just texting Rose and telling her I'm sick, but I know her well enough to know that she would just send my brother over here to check on me and I've never been able to lie to him. He would very quickly figure out something was wrong if I had his undivided attention. No It's better if I see Em when there are a thousand thing distracting him. I'll get my game face on and focus on helping Rose get the party set up.

Walking into the closet I grab my new Anna Sui sundress and the cute brown leather sandals that I picked up at a vintage shop downtown. Walking back into the bathroom I give a dirty look to the pile of clothes in the corner and focus on making myself presentable. 20 minutes later I grab the fifty cupcakes and 3 pies I had pre-made two days ago and head out the door. I load everything into the passenger seat and head off to Rose and Em's. It take just a matter if minutes to get there as they live around the corner. I would have walked if I didn't have so many sweets to transport. I recognize most of the cars in the drive. Some of Emmett's teammates had arrived early to help set up. Super can't wait to spend and entire day around all the happy couples. I check my appearance in the in the visor mirror. Wow do I look bitter. That face will never fool anyone.

"There's my favorite sister." I hear from slightly behind me.

I hurry and past a phony smile on my face and turn to see my brother coming up the driveway on a Segway.

"I'm you only sister Em." I say rolling my eyes as he tries back up without falling over.

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite. You look beautiful today by the way." he smiles at me as I start unloading my car.

"Where did you get that thing" I ask eyeing his new toy.

"Benny sold it to me. I thought I could give the kids a ride around the cul-de-sac on it."

"Great idea" I said very sarcastically. "And why did Benny sell it to you?" Benny is the Cowboy's defensive coordinator. He's like 7 feet tall and weighs about 310 and his wife is just barely bigger than me, but he is terrified of her and does whatever she says.

"Umm well" he says spinning around in circles "he fell off it and broke his hand and his wife made him get rid of it. So Rose got that Tiffany bracelet she's been wanting and I got the Segway. " He said with a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help but smile back when he unleashed both dimples on me.

"Emmett Christian McCarty get off of that thing before you break something and help your sister" Rose yells walking out the side door.

"Yes dear" he mumbles taking the baked goods from my hands walking into the house.

"That man drives me insane." Rose grumbles as she watches him walk into the house."I swear if he weren't hung like a horse I'd divorce his goofy ass." She turns and winks at me. "God Aly I love that dress. Is that the new Anna Sui?"

"Yep" I answer giving her a little twirl.

"Well you look adorable." She pauses " Sooo how was your night? Rose asks arching her brow at me.

Crap I was hoping we could avoid this for awhile. I knew she would want all the details, but I hoped she would wait till after the party.

"Aly honey what's wrong?" Rose asked with a very concerned look on her face.

I realized big fat tears were rolling down my cheeks again. Lord I thought I was all cried out. Rose took me in her arms and held me while I sobbed again.

"Shhh baby tell me what's wrong. Did someone hurt you last night?" Rose sounded so worried and I could tell by the look in her eyes she was thinking the absolute worst.

So between the tears I managed to tell her the whole story as quickly as possible before anyone came looking for us.

"Oh God sweetie I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me an hugged me.

"Rose do you think I'm crazy? I mean I don't even know his name." I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Aly I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with your brother the second I laid eyes on him. So I certainly do believe in love at first sight. " She strokes my hair and gently rocks me. Like a mother trying to sooth a fussy baby. "But are you sure? I mean Jason was hot and all but he kind of seemed like a jerk."

"My heart feels like it's in a million pieces and I can't stop thinking about him Rose. Wait who's Jason?" I ask.

" Jason is the guy I hired for you to hook up with last night"

I pull away from her and walk into the garage. I grab a paper towel and blow my nose taking a moment to process what she just said.

"Your telling me you hired someone to have sex with me? Oh my God I'm in love with a gigolo! " I cry crumbling to the floor. I bury my face in my arms that are resting on my bent knees. A million thoughts screaming through my head. And I realize I don't care that he's a man whore. I look up at Rose "I can still feel his lips on mine and I can feel my fingers running through his honey blonde curls and his deep sapphire blue eyes haunt me every time I close my eyes. "

"Yep you got it bad girl. Well the good new is I know how to contact Jaso.. Wait did you say blonde curls?"

"Honey blonde curls." I correct her

"And blue eyes" she asks

"Sapphire blue." I correct her again. She looks confused. "Rose what is it?"

"Jason has black hair and green eyes. Like Billie Joe. I picked someone with a look I knew you were attracted to. You've never liked blondes" Rose plopped down next to me. "That bastard owes me a thousand bucks and just who the hell did you hook up with last night? "

"A thousand buck Rose?" I ask her stunned.

"Hey I had to get you a designer hustler. Nothings to good for my favorite sister-in-law. He came very highly recommended. " she smiled at me.

"I'm your only sister-in-law Rose." I remind her.

"Doesn't mean your not my favorite." she says hopping up and giving me her hand. Her and Emmett are so perfect for each other. "Well the good new is your not in love with a gigolo."

I can't help but smile at her. Her and Em always make me feel better. Even when I don't want to. I am thankful that the man I finally fell in love with was not bought and paid for. I like shopping as much as the next girl, but that is a bit much.

"You go straight into my room and get yourself cleaned up and let's get through this party. I swear tomorrow we will put our heads together and figure out what to do." She gives me another big hug and swats me on the rear end as I head toward the master bedroom.

I manage to make it into their gigantic master bath without running into anyone. I didn't want to look into the mirror, I know the hollow woman would just be staring back at me, but I had to fix my make-up. Thank goodness I used water proof mascara. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought. I borrowed some stuff from Rose and was just applying fresh gloss when I heard voices in the bedroom.

"Dude did you do it?" I could hear Emmett ask excitedly.

"Whitlock is a chicken shit I'm sure he punked out." I'm pretty that was Smitty he plays right tackle

" You better not have punked out Whitlock. I've got a C-note riding on this." That was defiantly Sanchez. He's the kicker from Cuba and still has a very distinct accent. What the hell are they talking about and who the hell is Whitlock?

I peeked through the crack in the door but I couldn't see much. The lights were still off but I could see Em was standing facing me and I'm pretty sure Sanchez was on his. It looked like the entire Dallas Cowboys defensive line and most of the special teams roster was huddled around something or someone in my brother's bedroom. They were all talking over each other and hard to understand. What I could figure out is they had dared someone named Whitlock to do something and now they want the proof that he'd gone through with dare or for him to admit defeat. They are such children.

"Ok everyone hush before Rose catches us." Em scolded the group of grown men giggling like school girls. "The challenge was issued and accepted."

"The rookie here was to go to Skeeters." My brother said in a very official sounding voice.

Oh my God did he just say Skeeters? I pressed my ear closer to the small opening straining to hear what he was saying.

"He was to pick up a random bimbo, nail her, and bring her panties back as proof. Whitlock to you have that proof?" my pig of a brother finished his speech.

Several things happened at once someone turned the light on in the room the over head light like a light bulb turning on in my head my brain finally processed what Emmett had said and I got a flash of last night. A flash of him ripping my panties off and sliding them in his pocket. At the same time the very large man that was in my direct line of vision moved slightly to the left and I had a clear view of the back man they were all staring at. The bastard hadn't even changed his clothes from last night. There were grass stains from where he'd landed on his ass when he fell. As he pulled the tiny wisp of silk that was my ruined panties out of his pocket confirming everything my brain knew but my heart tried to deny I somehow pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit send. Thankfully the last person I called was Rose. She pick up as I watched him twirl them around his finger in victory.

"Aly where are you I need you to .."

"Rose I'm in your bathroom I need you please hurry" I whispered into the phone interrupting her.

"Be right there just stay on the line" I know the panic in my voice probably scared her but needed her to clear the room. I needed to get out before any of them saw me. Before he saw me.

"What the hell is going on in here." she yelled as she came barreling into the room.

I could see Em grab my panties and stuff them in his pocket. I groaned. Could this get any worse.

"Um I was just showing the guys the new duvet." Emmett said looking extremely guilty.

"Yeah right. Go have your circle jerk somewhere else boys." She shooed them out of the room.

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could feel the stupid tears trying to escape again. And even though I saw the proof with my own eyes my ruined heart was still begging me to go after him.

"Alice honey are you OK?" Rose asked softly as she opened the door and walked into the bathroom. She took my hand and led me to the bed and I sat down my head hanging.

"It was all a disgusting bet." I cried

"What was? What are you talking about?" she asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Last night. It was all a stupid disgusting bet. Rose who's Whitlock?"

"He's the new Quarterback. Why?" She was rubbing my back trying to calm me again.

"Kind of old to be the new Quarterback isn't he?"

"I guess but he should have been drafted into the league the year after Em. Probably would have been in the top 5 or so according to your brother, but he joined the military instead. I can't remember which branch."

"Navy" I answer

"Oh yeah he was a Navy Seal. Wait how did you know?"

"It's him. From last night. Whitlock is him. Oh God I got to go." I get up and head towards the door. "Rose I'm sorry I can't face him. Not now. Not knowing it was all just a bet"

"What bet? Alice what are you talking about? Please tell me what the hell you are talking about" she pleads.

"No Rose not now. I just need to get out of here." Just as I reach for the door it swings open.

"Excuse me ladies. I left my hat on the bed and it's hotter than blazes out there." He drawls in that sexy smoke and whiskey voice of his.

The room spins and my knees buckle. I feel his arms around me and my treacherous heart throbs to life at the contact.

I hear Rose gasp and just before darkness completely takes me I feel his calloused hand stroke my face and I hear his soft whisper.

"Pixie?"

**So what do ya think? Please let me know. I'm getting added to lot's of alerts, but not a whole heck of a lot of reviews. I'm trying to finish this before I go on vacation. Guess where I'm going? I'll give you a hint. It's the birthplace of the hottest fictional character ever. I'll name a character after the first person that guesses right. You can even choose which of Em's team mates you want to be married to.**

**Kisses **


	5. Ch 5 Em's gonna kill me!

**Wow this is turning into a wild ride. This was supposed to be a one shot and here we are at chapter 5. These guys will not stop yelling in my head. I hope you are all enjoying my insanity. **

**I want to thank everyone that has taken time to review. I expecially want to thank kykyxstandler who is the only one to review all four chapters so far. You rock. I also want to thank broolynsam3 and pureapotheosis. Both of these fine ladies answered the question at the bottom of the last chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to them.**

Chapter 5

"Oh my God! Aly are you OK?" I could her Rose's voice, but it sounded far away. She sounded a little panicked so I knew I should open my eyes or speak or something to let her know I was in fact OK but I just couldn't seem to get my spinning brain to send the message to my eyes or mouth.

"Lay her on the bed. I'll get a damp wash cloth." Rose instructed. I realize that I am being held up by a pair of muscular arms. One of those arms slides under my legs a scoops me up. As I feely body go horizontal I try to remember what happened. I was laid softly on the bed and I can feel the soft down comforter under my back. Something cool and damp is plaaced on my forehead.

"Jasper what was she talking about? What bet?" I could hear the anger in her voice. Wait who the hell is Jasper?

"Rose I promised the guys" An oddly familiar voice answers.

"Whatever Aly over heard upset her enough to make her try running out of her like a bat out of hell and she passed out the moment she laid eyes on you. So I don't give a flying fuck what you promised the guys! Spill now!" Rose's voice escalates to the point that she yells the end bit.

"Aly? As in Emmett's little sister Aly? " why was that voice so familiar? And why was my body responding to it? I couldn't get my brain to jump start, but just the sound of that smoke and whiskey voice sends my body into overdrive.

"Oh God I'm so fucked. Em's gonna kill me." I hear a thump and then glass breaking. I could only guess the stranger sat rather abruptly on the bed side table and knocked over the framed wedding picture Em's kept there. The glass shattering when it hit the ceramic tile floor.

Why is he so afraid of what Emmett will do to him because if me. I struggle to make my brain work. To make sense of what they are saying.

"Not if I get to you first." Rose seeths. "Spill Whitlock."

Whitlock? With that single word it all came back. My eyes fly open and I gasp remembering the feel of his tongue on my body as he licked the salt from my skin, gazing into his deep blue need you eyes as we danced, the feeling of his cock finally sliding into me as he held me pinned up against the wall. I remembered the feeling of my heart shattering as I realized I had fallen deeply in love with a total stranger. I remember running from him as if my life depended on it and him chasing me begging me not to go. I remember watching him fall to his knees and thinking maybe I had made a terrible mistake in leaving him and I remember him pulling my ruined panties put of his pocket confirming that I was just some random bimbo he picked up to nail and bring her panties back as proof for all his friends to see. My heart breaking again as I relive each moment leading up to him walking into the room and my blackout. Jasper fell to he knees and grabs my hand.

"Thank God. Darlin' are you alright?" he asks his sapphire eyes full of worry.

I couldn't answer all I could do is stare at our connected hands. How could something feel so wonderfully perfect and and so horribly wrong all at the same time? I remember again the pain I felt watching him display my panties to practically the whole team with that cocky ass grin on his face. I snatch my hand away from his and cringe back away from him. I couldn't help but see the look of pain that flashed in his eyes as if he were the injured party here.

"Get back you ass, can't you see she doesn't want you to touch her." Rose yells pushing him back. He scoots back into the corner on his rear end and stares at me with those hurt eyes.

"Are you OK little one?" Rose had taken to calling me little one the day we returned from Italy. I had a terrible fight with my mother over my hair and I had stormed out of the house in a rage. Em called Rose and they found me right where she knew I'd be. At the mall sitting on the bench in front of Prada. She sat down next to me and took me in her arms and rocked me like my mother never did. She called me little one and said everything would be alright. Rose will make a great mother someday. She will never let her daughter feel like she's not worthy of love.

I look into her beautiful worried face and gave her a small halfhearted smile.

"I'm fine. It was just a shock. I'm sorry I worried you." Pulling the wash cloth off my forehead I sit up and hug Rose. Probably not the best idea since now she could feel my whole body trembling.

" OK I need some answers." she sits next to me on the bed keeping one arm wrapped around me. She looks to Jasper." I know what happened between you two last night. What I don't understand is how you happened to hook up with Aly instead of the guy I hired and what it has to do with the bet she overheard you assholes talking about."

I flinch a little when she gets to the part about hiring someone to hook up with me. Oh why can't a gaping hole in the time space continuum suddenly open up and suck me in.

"She knows everything that happened last night?" he asks his sad blue eyes searching mine. I couldn't meet his stare I turn away from him but nod.

How could he sit there in the corner looking like a puppy that had just been beat. I was the injured party here. Wasn't I?

"Jasper you better start explaining or I'm going to call Emmett in here and you can explain everything to him." I could tell by her tone Rose was very close to totally losing her patience.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper flinch. Guess he defiantly did not want big brother involved. Of course he doesn't your brother will destroy him my brain yelled.

He jumps up and starts pacing.

"Rose you have to believe I had absolutely no idea who she was. I mean she..she" he stuttered "she said no names. If I had known I defiantly. I mean I probably wouldn't have.. wait what do you mean the guy you hired?" He asks zeroing in on the one thing I'd hoped he'd missed. He turns to me again looking for answers

Damn! I tense in Rose's arms. She looks at me and mouths 'Sorry". She then turns to Jasper.

"Stop changing the subject Whitlock. What the hell is this bet all about" she jumps up getting right into his face. "You've got five seconds to start talking or I start screaming. And when Em comes running you can explain to him why his wife is screaming and his sister looks like that." she yells pointing at me.

Trying to figure out what she meant I look at myself in the mirror over the dresser. My hair was a mess, my face was flushed, and my dress was all askew. In short I look like I had just had sex. I meet Jasper's eyes in the mirror and the look of lust I see there before he turns, sends a jolt of awareness through my body. The ache between my legs that if I was being honest with myself had been building since I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face now became full blown need. God I hate myself for wanting him still.

"5,4,3," Rose counts off as she moves toward the french doors that lead out to the pool deck.

Now that I listen I can here my brother's booming laughter out by the pool. I can hear him and the others yelling Marco, Polo.

"Fine!" Jasper yells.

Rose's hand freezes on the door knob. She turns and walks back and sits next to me on the bed again.

"It's really more of a dare or an initiation. " He starts." Sure some of the guys made bets but it's really about me proving myself to be one of the guys."

He picks up his hat off the floor and sits in the chair across the room. Hanging his head he picks at a stray piece of straw on the hat.

"I really did not want to do it. I swear I turned them down, but they just kept at me chipping away until I gave in." He looks up at us. His beautiful eyes full if remorse." I know it's no excuse and it sounds juvenile, but I just wanted them to like me. I'm their quarter back. Their general. I had to make them accept me."

"So what was this initiation and who put you up to it?" Rose asks even though I think she already knew the answer to the second part of her question.

"Well,ah, I was supposed to go to Skeeters and pick up a lady and then bring her undies back to prove to the guys I had done it." He hangs his head again.

I was seething with anger, but I still want to walk across the room and take him in my arms and comfort him. God what's wrong with me? I need to stay angry. I remembered what I had heard from my hiding place in the bathroom.

"Now Jasper that's not entirely true is it. What you were dared to do was pick up a random bimbo, nail her, and bring her panties back as proof." I say quoting my brother exactly.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry you heard that." He at least had the decency to look ashamed .

Of course your sorry. Your ass is so busted my brain begged me to yell at him.

"Stop calling me that." I say instead. Every time he calls me darlin' in that sexy drawl of his my body responds. Why was it so hard to control my emotions around him. It was almost like he was controlling them. Even as I tried to hold on to my anger I kept feeling myself softening toward him.

"My friends call me Aly. You can call me Alice." I say trying to stay angry.

I watch as my words hit their target and he flinches. Good I want him to hurt as deeply as I do. Even as I thought it I knew it was a lie. No matter how hopeless this situation I am still in love with him. I know how inappropriate my feelings are, but there they are never the less.

"And who was it who put you up to this" Rose asks again.

She was now really calm, too calm. She was actually scarier like this than when she was yelling at full steam. If I wasn't so mad at him I'd feel really sorry my brother. Even Jasper realized the change in her and got up and was now standing with the chair between him and her.

"Do you want me to tell her or do you think you can manage to man up and tell her?" I challenge him.

"Oh I can defiantly manage to man up, but you already know that don't ya darlin'." He shoots back with a wink. Smirking as he notes the tremor that runs through my body at the images my mind conjures of him manning up. Damn him for staying so calm and still able to throw me like that.

"Who" she says quietly.

"Really it was all of the.."

"WHO!" she yells interrupting his stammering.

"It was Emmett" he finally admits.

"God damn mother fucker." Rose cusses under her breath as she stalks to the french doors again. "Emmett get you fucking ass in here now." she screams loudly to be heard over the music and the children laughing and playing.

I could see out the door from where I am sitting and I watch as everyone freezes and turns to gape at my furious sister-in-law. Emmett puts down the child he was about to toss into the deep end of the pool and looks at Rose. The confused expression on his face was almost comical. I couldn't help the small nervous laugh that escapes. I cover my mouth with my hand as my brother walks into the room wrapping a towel around himself..

"Rosy babe what's wrong?" He looks around taking in the occupants of the room. His eyes coming to a rest on me. "Aly what is it? What's happened?"

He turns furious eyes on Jasper. Without even realizing what I am doing I standd and position myself between them.

"Whitlock what the hell is going on here. What the hell did you do to my sister?"

His huge chest was heaving when I put both of my hands there to try and stop him from advancing on Jasper. I might as well have been trying to single handedly stop a run away train. I slid backwards until my back hit something hard. Jasper's body wraps around mine preventing me from being crushed between two solid rock walls.

"Emmett stop it you'll hurt her." Jasper yells at my brother trying to push him back with one arm.

The rage cleared from his eyes as he realizes I am pinned between him and Jasper. Rose walks over and pulls both of his arms causing him to take a step back. I let Jasper keep his arms wrapped around me. I tell myself it was the only way to keep him safe from my neanderthal brother, but really it was because being in his arms was more important to me than my next breath.

"Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here." Emmett asks his fists clenching at his sides. "And why when I walked in here and my baby sister looked like she'd just had sex did Whitlock look so guilty."

"Calm down you ass. Jasper didn't lay a finger on Aly. Well not today anyway." Rose yells at him.

" Wait why are you yelling at me?" he askd turning to Rose. " And what do you mean not today?" He growls turning back to Jasper, the angry beast back.

"What did you stuff in your pocket when I walked in earlier?" Rose asks as he lunges at Jasper again. Effectively stopping him in his tracks. Em froze.

"Um. What?" he asks

"When you were in here earlier showing the boys the new duvet you shoved something in your pocket when I waked in. What was it?" Rose demands.

"Baby it was nothing. We were just messing around. You know boys will be boys and all." He answers. Jasper and I completely forgotten for the moment.

"Give them to me." Rose puts her hand out palm up.

"What? Baby I don't know what your tal.."

"Do not lie to me." She cuts him off.

Emmett reaches into his pocket and pulles out a now damp scrap of silk. He drops the tiny dripping pile into her hand.

"Rose baby I can explain." Em says hanging his head at being caught.

"Oh there' s really no need because I already know everything. Every disgusting detail of the initiation." Rose says her fingers raising in quotes at the word initiation.

Emmett raised his eyes and gave Jasper an evil look. Even though Jasper no longer had his arms wrapped around me his hand still rests protectively on my lower back so I feel him tense at the intensity in my brother's eyes. Em mumbles something under his breath that sounds like fucker. He takes a step in our direction.

"Don't blame Jasper." Rose interrupts " He just confirmed what Aly already knew. You see if you had bothered to check before holding your little club meeting you would have noticed your very upset sister in our bath room."

Emmetts shocked eyes meet mine and then close as he realizes what I over heard. Rose continues pacing between us and Emmett building up steam.

"Oh yes she heard you describe the details of the initiation." finger quotes again."How Whitlock here was to go to Skeeters and how did you put it? Oh yea. I love this part. Pick up a random bimbo, nail her, and bring her panties back as proof. Well we got the proof" Rose now sounds a bit hysterical as she throws my panties at my brother.

They hit him square in the chest, but falll to the floor as he made no attempt to catch them. He sat on the bed and pressing his head into his hands. I actually feel really sorry for him now. Ahhh jeeze what is wrong with me? Why can't I stay angry at the people I love? I step away from the sheltering warmth of Jasper as I remember I was supposed to be mad at him too. I move toward Rose.

"Everything OK in here?" It was Katt. She was one of the world famous Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. Her husband is in the Army and away a lot so when she made the squad a few years back Rose hated the pretty cheerleader because she thought she spent to much time around Emmett. But at the 4th of July party that year Katt brought her husband who was home on leave and Rose could see how proud she was to be an Army wife and how much she loved her husband. Rose apologized for acting like such a bitch and they've been pretty close since.

I guess none of us realized the door to the pool area was still open. Hopefully the music was loud enough that every one had not heard everything.

"Hey Katt when did you get here?" Rose asks grabbing the door blocking the view of the room.

"Ah just a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?" she asks again worried.

"It's fine. Just trying to straighten out a little family disagreement. Why don't you guys go get a drink and we will all be out in a bit." Rose half pushed her out the door.

Shutting the door tight she turns back to us. It was as if an invisible line had been drawn down the center of the room. Rose and I on one side the men we love on the other standing accused.

"Rose baby I know your mad and this is no excuse, but it was just a stupid prank." Em says trying to soften her with his dark chocolaty eyes. "It's not like I sent him out to seduce some unsuspecting virgin, I mean I sent him to Skeeters for God sake. You know what type of women hang out there."

I flinch at his words, but he was right. Everyone knew if you were looking for sex with no string you went to Skeeters.

"Emmett shut up. You don't know what your saying." Rose tried to quit him.

"You know I'm right. Why do you think we send the rookies to Skeeters. All you gotta do is buy them a couple of shots and the women there will roll over and spread their legs."

"Shut the fuck up man." Jasper seeths through his clenched teeth.

To my surprise he looks like he is ready to pounce on Emmett. Both of his hands curled into claws like he wants to rip at Emmett's jugular.

"No he's right." I say all eyes turning to me." Women do go to Skeeters looking for one thing. And to be fair he's also right about the shots. All it took was two."

"Don't." Jasper begs. "You know it wasn't like that.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Emmett asks.

"Well precious brother you haven't heard the best part of the story yet. You see I was at Skeeters last night and those are mine." I explain pointing to where my panties still lay on the floor.

"WHAT!" Emmett explodes. He is off the bed and across the room before I realize he even moved. Jasper has only a split second to brace himself. Their bodies collide with a thunderous boom.

The forward momentum sends their bodies flying into Rose's great grandmother's antique Chippendale dressing table. Rose yells out in protest but it was too late. I watch in horror as the delicately carved legs shatter under their combined weight. Rose's eyes filling with tears.

"Emmett stop!" she yells. Running over and grabbing his arms. Trying in vain to move him off of Jasper. But he's in a blind rage. She can't budge him. I want to go to to try to stop this insanity, but I'm glued to the spot. Unable to move. I don't understand why, but Jasper is not fighting back.

"How could you? You fucked my baby sister." Emmett yells at him. Smashing his fists down on Jasper's body. "Fight me you bastard."

Jasper still does not fight back. This enrages Emmett and he wraps his enormous hands around Jasper's throat. Watching my brother literally trying to kill the only man I have ever loved I'm finally able to move. I fly across the room and jump on Emmett's back my tiny fists pounding on his back. He doesn't even flinch at the contact.

"Rose go get some help." I yell as Jasper's face turns an alarming shade of purple. I grab Emmett's hair and pull as hard as I can. Desperately trying to get him to stop.

Rose runs out of the room and I hear her yell for someone to come help. I hear heavy feet running into the room and then I'm being lifted off Em by Smitty. He tries pulling at Emmett's arms. Em just shoves him off.

"Emmett dude stop your killing him." Smitty shouts at him.

Three more large bodies rush in and help Smitty pull Emmett off of Jasper. He fights against them ,growling and snapping like a wild animal, trying to get his hands back on Jasper. I skitter around them and run to Jasper's prone form. There is blood pouring from his nose and his busted lip also his left eye is already swelling shut. I lower my ear to his mouth to be sure he's still breathing. I sigh in relief as I detect the sound of the air flowing in and out of his lungs. He groans as I gently raise his head to rest on my lap. I rip off part of his torn shirt to try and stop the blood flowing out of his nose. Tears fall from my eyes as I gaze down on his battered beautiful face.

"Oh darlin' don't cry." Jasper croaks at me raising his hand to wipe my tears away. I grasp his hand with mine holding it against my face. I turn and press a kiss into his palm.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I ask him.

"Because I hurt you. I deserved it." he answers sadly smiling at me. "Your brother was well within his right to defend his sisters honor."

"My brother is an over protective neanderthal." I shoot Em a dirty look. " You should have defended yourself."

Rose runs back into the room with Liam Rios and his wife Alyanna. Liam is the full back. He lead the team in Offensive tackles three seasons in a row. Em said no one protected their quarter back better than Liam. Alyanna thank God is a doctor.

Rose went to Em and tried to calm him. Alyanna and Liam walk over to us. Alyanna kneels down and inspected Jasper's injuries.

"Holy crap rookie you look like you were run over by a train." Liam observes.

"More like an angry bull." Jasper tries to joke.

He flinched when Alyanna examines his nose.

"Yep it's broken." She pronounces. Taking the cloth from my hand she cleans the blood off his face. "Everything else is superficial. Now I can pop it back into place and tape it up or we can take you to the ER. Your choice." She tells Jasper

"Not the first time." Jasper comments. "Go ahead do it."

"Baby go get my bag out of the car. It's in the trunk" Alyanna instructs Liam. He hesitates eyeing Emmett. Worried about protecting his quarter back. "Go on they got Em." She tells him glancing over her shoulder.

"Rose can you get me a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water with some mild soap please." Alyanna asks her.

Rose hesitated to leave Emmett, but she gets up and walks into the bathroom. She comes back quickly and hands Alyanna the wash cloth and bowl of water. She returns to sit next to Emmett. Alyanna soaks the wash cloth in the water and then gently washs Jasper's battered face. Liam returns with her bag and sets it next to her. She smiles up at him and thanks him. He sit in the chair and glares at Emmett.

"Aly help him sit up." she asks me as she pulls supplies out of her bag. " OK cowboy this is gonna hurt." She smiles at Jasper looking into his eyes.

She places her hands on either side of Jasper's nose and I hear the clicking noise of the bones being pushed back together. I gasp and flinch at the noise. The pain must have been horrible, but Jasper does not move at all.

She tapes his nose up and than puts her stuff back into the bag. Standing up she places the bag on the dresser.

"So does someone want to tell me what this is all about?" she asks looking from Jasper to Emmett."No, well I need a drink." She grabs her bag and walks out the door. Liam shot Em another warning look and follows her out.

"Guys can you give us a minute here?" Jasper asks the others.

They all hesitate looking at Emmett.

"I'm OK. I'm in control now." Emmett assures them.

They all get up and leave us alone. Rose closes the door. I help Jasper to stand. He keeps a hold of my hand.

"How could you?" Emmett asks in a sad voice eyeing our joined hands.

"Em I swear on my honor I did not know she was your sister." Jasper answers.

"Your honor?" Emmett laughs. "You fucked my sister against a wall in a dirty bathroom and then called and told me about it. Your honor means shit to me."

I tense up. I tried to pull away from Jasper. He would not let my hand go.

"No Aly you are not going to run away this time. You will let me explain." Jasper demands in a low whisper..

"What do you mean in a dirty bathroom?" Rose asks Em. Not noticing the interaction between me and Jasper.

"Whitlock called this morning and told me all about the hottie he picked up and banged in the bathroom stall." Emmett sneers.

"Who else did you fuck last night Jasper?" I scream at him. "Because you fucked me against the wall out side."

"What the hell. You screw my sister and then some other whore in the same night." Emmett yells not realizing how he'd just insulted me.

"Jasper how could you." Rose yells.

"Let go of me you dirt bastard." I scream trying to pull away from him.

"Stop!" Jasper yells at all of us. "Em I lied."

I stop trying to pull away

"What are you talking about?" Emmett questions him.

"Everything I told you was a lie. I made it all up. I didn't want to talk about what really happened so I made up the story about the girl in the bathroom." Jasper confesses." Those are not even Aly's" He points at my panties still laying on the floor. "I went to the store on my way here and bought some new ones to show you guys."

I look closer and realize he's telling the truth. My panties had been white those were pink. Why did he not just tell Emmett the truth? He didn't know I was Em's sister. Why would he go to such extremes? He spent over a hundred dollars on a decoy pair of panties.

"Why?" I ask. A single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Because darlin' I love you. You silly girl" he answers gently wiping my tear away.

**I really intended this to be the last chapter. But I just could not find a way to wrap it up. So our ride continues. I promise upon my blue ray DVD of New Moon that there will be a full on Lemon in the next chapter. I also wanted to thank all of you that have added me to your alerts and your favorites.**


	6. Ch 6 I said I love you darlin'

**Not gonna apologize. Just gonna say I was in Texas and a little distracted. Hope you like it. **

**Oh btw J,A,E,and R still not mine.**

"What did you say?" I ask my voice shaking.

"I said I love you darlin'. I know it's crazy, but I do." Jasper says trying to stop me from backing away from him. This time I'm able to pull my hand free.

"Are you insane? You can't love me." I yell at him totally unreasonable seeing as I am absolutely certain in my love for him.

"You don't understand that, last night the clothes and all, that wasn't me. So you can't possibly love me. You don't know me." I cry running out of the room.

I run through the house and out the front door. I go to my car and realize my keys are still on the counter in the bathroom. I start to walk down the road toward my condo.

"Alice? Where are you? " Rose yells after me.

I walk faster trying to get around the corner before she spots me. But before I make it I hear her footsteps behind me. Damn her and her amazon legs.

"Aly wait. What are you doing?" She asks as I slow down to let her catch up.

"I left my keys in your bathroom. So I'm walking home." I answer purposely misunderstanding her question.

"No, why are you trying to talk him out of loving you?" She grabs my arm and pulls me to face her.

"Rose he can't possibly love me." I say staring at my feet. " You know the person he was with last night was not me. Rose he's so beautiful. You know that had he met the real me. Like this." I say gesturing to myself. "Had he met this first he would never have given me a second thought."

"Mary Alice McCarty are we having a pity party?" Rose asks me.

"Come on Rose you know I'm right." I say still not looking here in the eye.

"Aly do you really believe that? Come on look at me." She says grabbing my chin to force me to look up at her. "Aly it was you. Well a part of you anyway."

"Rose what are you talking about?" I ask her

"Aly you are a beautiful and sexy women. You just needed to find the right man to bring it out in you." Rose takes my face between her hands." Look I know your mom messed you up pretty bad as far as your self esteem goes and trusting men, but I truly believe Jasper is that man. Aly I could see it in your eyes when you were telling me about him and even when you were upset when you realized who he was, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him. Even now you should see the way you beam when you talk about him."

"Rose I just don't know if I can do this." I say turning away from her.

"Damn it Aly!" Rose yells spinning me back around to face her. "You are really starting to piss me off. Now you listen to me. You love Jasper and he is not the type of guy to make false declarations of love. I believe that he loves you too. You obviously are not thinking straight so you are going to now do what I tell you. You are going to march yourself back into the house and find Jasper and talk to him. At least give him the chance to convince you that he loves you. The real you inside and not just the sexy little lady that snuck out last night." Rose smiled at me. "OK!"

"But Rose.."

"No buts! March!" she says pointing toward her house.

I can't help but smile at her. Rose has always been my #1 supporter. She actually made me feel better about this whole situation. She's right I owe it to Jasper to at least hear him out. I know in my heart that I truly love him why is it so hard to believe that he may love me too.

Rose puts her arm around my shoulder and steers me around back toward her house.

"You know Rose you are going to make an awesome mom someday." I tell her wrapping my arm around her waist squeezing her.

"And soon you are going to make a amazing Aunt." She says squeezing me back as we walk back into the house.

"So what should I say to Jas.. wait what did you just say? Soon? I'm going to be an amazing Aunt soon? Rose are you preg..."

"Shhhh!" She covers my mouth with her hand and giggles.

"Well are you?" I whisper.

She just smiles at me and puts her hand on her still flat stomach. I can't help but sequel as I follow her into the family room.

"What are you two grinning about?" Emmett asks smiling at us.

I can't help but run up to him a throw myself into his arms and hug him.

"What the heck Aly?" Em asks looking at me like I'm totally crazy. But he hugs me back. He's going to be such a great daddy.

"It's nothing. Your sister is just very over emotional today." Rose tells him.

Em pulls her into the hug and I feel so safe pressed between them. Dad left when I was 3 and mom was pretty emotionally vacant after that. Em pretty much took over for dad. He always watched out for me. And when he and Rose got together they never made me feel I wasn't wanted. They have pretty much been my parents and now they are really gonna be parents and I'm going to be an Aunt. I'm so excited and happy for them. I raise up on my tip toes and kiss each of them on the cheek.

"I love you both so much." I tell them.

"We love you too little sis." Em says kissing me back on my forehead. "Um, Jasper is out on the dock. In case you were wondering."

"Thanks big bro." I hug them both again and head toward the dock and my destiny. Good or bad my future starts today.

**No Jasper and I know it was very short, but I wanted to get something out there. Just a bit of fluff to get Aly back on the right road. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me and the story to their alerts and favs.**


	7. Ch 7 What about my wooing?

**Oh my friends you make me so happy. I love the nice and sometimes naughty things people write to me in their reviews. Each and everyone of them make my day. So thank you. Also a few people have now offered to Beta for me and I really appreciate it. I'm gonna finish this one on my own. Unless my punctuation is really killing you all and then I'll get someone to try and help me. If not them it's all good. Anyway just wanted to say I love you all and I wanted to give a shout out to my Nashville peeps. **

**As always they are Steph's not mine.**

**Chap** 7

The party is in full swing now. I don't know what to say, so I skirt around the far side of the pool deck purposely avoiding eye contact with anyone.

I hurry out the side door and head toward the lake. I spot Jasper immediately sitting on the end of the dock his legs hanging over the edge feet dangling in the water.

His honey hair glistening in the sun takes my breath away. Even with his nose taped up and the half of his face I can see all bruised he takes my breath away. He is truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Sitting there all alone with his head hanging down staring at his folded hands he looks so dejected I want to run to him and take him in my arms and beg him to forgive me.

Taking a deep fortifying breath I walk out onto the dock a million and one things I want to say running through my head. When I get to the end Jasper turns his battered face up to me. The sun is directly behind me so he has to squint a little. When he realizes it's me a sad smile comes to his lips.

"Hey" I manage to squeak out.

Oh, awesome Mary Alice. Why to start a conversation. Your stunning use of the English language will have him dazzled and eating out of your hand in no time. It still amazes me that I never realized how much that snide little voice in my brain that always feels the need to point out my short comings sounds like my mother. But she's right. I have no idea what to say to him.

Stop it Aly, the new voice inside my head yells. Look at him he's so into you. He let your brother mangle his face for your honor for God sake! Sexy pixie yells at me. I really thought she would wash down the drain in the shower this morning with all the make up and hair goo, but she's still there championing my heart. And all my other parts that want Jasper. Maybe Rose is right. She is a part of me. She just needed to be let out.

I squat down and look into his stunning blue eyes of the man that released her. My hand, of it's own free will, goes to his face. I gently stroke his bruised cheek with my thumb. His hand comes up to cover mine. He turns his head to place a gentle kiss into my palm and then rubs his cheek against my hand. I can feel tears stinging my eyes. He swipes his thumb under my eye and gazes at the drop of moisture on the tip.

"All I seem to do is make you cry." He says dropping his hand and turning back to stare out at the water.

I stand up not entirely sure what my next move should be. I wipe my eyes with my thumbs and press my fingers to my temple. OK such an important matter calls for action. I take in a deep breath and release it. I resolve to explain to him that I am a stupid fool that should have grabbed him and held on tight instead of running like a scared little girl.

"Jasper" I say his name hoping he will look at me.

Nothing. He just continues to look out over the water. Oh no mister you will hear what I have to say. I walk right up to him and step one foot over his legs. I place my hands on his shoulders and lower myself until we are eye to eye. I am know kneeling on the dock straddling his hips.

To say he is shocked is an understatement, but the expression on his face is priceless. I can't help but giggle a little. He arches his one brow at me questioning my actions.

"I wanted to be sure I had you undivided attention." I tell him.

"Your methods are very effective." He manages to joke with a small smile.

"I'm glad you approve." I say.

"Yes ma'am I do. Now that you have my attention what are you going to do with it?" He says as his hands slide up my legs to rest on my hips.

"Apologize." I tell him.

"Now Alice you have nothing to apologize for." I flinch remembering that I had yelled at him earlier and told him to call me Alice because only my friends called me Aly.

"Yes I do. Stating with that. You can call me Aly. I mean good lord after last night if your not a friend I don't know who is." I say giving him what I hope is a sassy smile.

He snickers a little and his hands squeeze my hips. He cocks his head to one side and gives me that sexy ass half grin of his. What I really want to do is shove him down on the dock and have my wicked way with him, but I need to apologize and clear the air first. But if thing go well the whole dock scenario can defiantly be revisited pixie points out. I shake my head trying to stay focused.

"I'm also sorry about last night." He tenses tries to interrupt me, but I place my finger over his lips and continue. "Just the part were I freaked out and left you. All the bits up to that were amazing."

He relaxes a bit and signals for me to continue.

"I'm a fool when I should have taken the wonderful gift I was given and held it close to my heart I got scared and ran instead." I forced myself to continue to meet his eyes. "I listened to the voice in my head that told me that I was a fool to think that you could really be interested in me. That horrible voice in my head kept telling me that if you had met the real me, this me, you never would have given me a second glance."

"Woman you don't see yourself very clearly." He says pressing his forehead against mine. "I'm not gonna lie last night you were the sexiest women I have ever laid my eyes on, but today when I walked into that room and saw you, this you, you took my breath away. You are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever met in my life." He punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on my forehead.

OK girl it's now or never. Just tell him what's in your heart and ignore you stupid logical brain. Pixie's voice says giving me a pep talk. You've listened to your mom's voice in your bran all your life and look where that's gotten you.

She's right. I've got to just do this.

No you'll regret it. My mother starts in my head.

Just do it! Pixie yells,

"Jasper I love you too!" I practically yell at him.

Yay! Pixies yells jumping up and down and doing cartwheel's in my head. Mom is for once silent thank God and I realize so is Jasper.

"This would be the time that you say that you do I love me too and reassure me that I didn't just imagine you saying it earlier." I say with a very nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked." he says. " I was expecting to have to woo you."

"Woo me? What are you like 80?" I tease.

"Yes woo. You know candle lit dinners, dancing, moonlit walks on the beach. I was sitting out here planning my strategy. And here you come and plop yourself down and announce you love me too. Are you sure that wasn't you last night?" He asks with a laugh.

"Rose has very recently brought it to my attention that I am a beautiful and sexy woman and that I just needed the right man to bring that out in me. And that amazing man just happened to confirm it just now. I have decided she and he are both right on all counts. So yes that was me last night. A part of me anyway. And I just hope you like all the other parts of me too" I tell him.

"Remind me to thank Rose and this amazing guy." he says with a mischievous grin. "And for the record I have a pretty intimate knowledge of most of your parts darlin' and I gotta tell you I love each and every one of them."

I'm about to point out that is not exactly what I meant when I said I hoped he liked all my other parts, but at that moment he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. Our bodies are pressed together and he is teasing me with his lips. Ghosting them over mine but not quite touching.

"What about my wooing?" He ask me in a husky whisper

"Far be it for me to interfere with a man and his wooing strategy. So woo away." I answer my fingers gliding into his silky golden hair. I pull him toward me.

Our hungry mouths meet. I press my tongue against his lips and he opens allowing me to devour him. His hands slide down to grip my ass pulling me closer, he grinds his hips into mine. His lips leave mine to trail down my throat. I arch my back as he leans into me to run his tongue down my neck to the tops of my breasts.

My head is spinning and I feel like I'm falling. And the I realize I am falling! We're both falling.

The water rushes around me cooling my heated skin. I have a moment of confused panic and the Jasper's strong arms are pulling me up.

Our heads break the surface at the same time. I sputter a bit clearing the bit of water I swallowed out of my throat. Jasper has the biggest grin on his face and his shoulders are shaking trying to contain his laughter.

"What are you grinning about Mr?" I ask him treading water.

"I wanted to make you wet, but this is not exactly what I had in mind." He playfully splashes me.

I try to look angry but his beautiful smile is infectious and I can't resist grinning back at him. A loud rumbling noise distracts me and I look up to the sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"What's wrong." Jasper looks up too.

"Do you hear thunder?" He laughs at me and motions with his chin behind me. I turn to see the bane of every Quarterback in the NFC East running full steam down the dock like the over grown child he is. As he gets to the end he jumps into the air and yells "Cannon ball!" He sails over our heads and hits the water with a loud crack and a giant wave of water pours over us.

Emmett comes up grinning like a fool. He looks from me to Jasper and back again

Em hesitantly asks "Everything OK here?"

"Well other than you almost drowned us ya big whale, yes I think everything is gonna be OK." I look at Jasper and he nods and gives a million mega watt smile.

"Jasper, man I'm sorry about you know your face and stuff." Em apologizes awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Em. I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Jasper puts out his hand and Em takes it pulling Jasper into one of his signature bear hugs. My brother has no issues with his masculinity at all.

As the others join us in the lake some diving in off the dock like my brother others just wading in from the shore I swim toward the ladder. Rose is there with a towel and she gives me her hand to help me out of the water.

"You know that dress is probably ruined." She hands me the towel.

I look down my once white dress is now a ugly brownish color from the lake water. I wrap the towel around me a shrug "Oh well, it was soooo worth it."

"Oh girl you do got it bad." Rose laughs hugging me " I'm so happy for you. Now lets see if we can find you proper swimming attire. I think you left a swim suite over here last weekend."

The sound of Jasper's laughter draws my attention. I look back out to the lake Jasper and Em have organized an epic splash war. Best I can tell it's Offense versus Defense with all the kids on the outskirts just splashing anyone that comes close. As we watch Emmett grabs Hector, Sanchez's four year old from his mother. Hector was wiggling in his momma's arms wanting to join in the water fight, but I know he doesn't swim very well yet so I'm sure she was afraid he could get hurt. Em uses his body to shield Hector from the majority of the splashing and the helps him to splash his daddy and the others. Hector holds on tight to Emmett's neck and we can hear him laugh hysterically every time they splash his dad. Em spins Hector around in a fast circle letting Hector kick his little feet and splash the other kids. Suddenly the other kids turn on them and start all jumping on Em. He passes Hector off to his daddy as he let's the bigger kids take him down. I can't help but laugh. I turn to Rose to make a comment about how wonderful Em is with the kids and she has the most beautiful dreamy expression on her face and her hand is gently rubbing her flat stomach. I suddenly remember what Rose let slip earlier.

"Have you told him yet?" I figure she hasn't or I would already know. My brother would never be able to keep something like this secret. We head toward the house arm in arm. I glance over my shoulder and catch Jasper's eye and he winks at me as he throws off a few of the kids that were now attacking him. I smile at him and turn back to Rose.

"No not yet. I was going to tell him earlier so he could announce it when everyone got here, but with all the craziness I didn't get the chance." She squeezes me.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry my drama interrupted your telling him."

"It's OK sweetie. I'll tell him later after the party is over." We walk through the pool area into their bedroom. "Maybe it's for the best, this way we can kinda keep it quiet. You know to be sure everything is alright before we announce it to the world."

She digs through a laundry basket and produces my swim suite. I peel off my wet dress and underthings and put on the blue two piece. I bought it just last week. It's aqua blue and has a boy cut shorts and a halter top. I thought it was cute and practical, but now looking at myself in the mirror I wish I had ordered the tie-dyed string bikini with the cute little ties on the side from the Victoria's Secret catalog. I sigh.

"Aly I know what your thinking and just stop. You look gorgeous. Now give your wet clothes, let's see if I can save your dress."

I follow her into the laundry room. She puts my dress in the wash and sets it to the gentle cycle.

"I hope you can save it. It's so pretty." I joke.

"All we can do now is pry." Rose says in a very solemn voice. We both laugh and walk into the hall. "Now let's go see what our men are doing."

I freeze in place.

"Aly what's wrong?"

"Oh Rose I like the way that sounds." I tell her with a huge grin.

By the time we get back out to the lake the splash war had ended and both sides claimed victory. According to my brother the prize for winning was that the captain of the winning team gets a kiss from the fairest lady in the land and since no one could agree which team won both captains got to claim their prize. Em and Jasper swim to the end of the dock. They both lift themselves out of the water at the same time, but I only see Jasper. He had removed his shirt while I was inside and I was mesmerized by the flexing of his arm muscles and he pulls himself out of the water and up on to the dock. I feel like I am in a movie everything sees to be moving in slow motion. I can see the individual droplets of water as they race each other down his tan chest. I long to follow the path the water had taken down his chest to his amazing abs and lower beneath his low slung board shorts.

"Breath!" Rose whispers out of the side of her mouth. I realize I am holding my breath. I exhale and meet Jasper's eyes and the look of hunger in them and the cocky smirk on his face tells me he knows exactly what I thinking. He walks up to me a bows low like a knight would have to his maiden fair. He even pretends to sweep off a hat. Out of the corner of my eye I see Em try to copy him but not as gracefully. Rose giggles and does not seem to mind my brothers clumsy attempt at gallantry.

Jasper rises from his bow and reaching up he slid his hand into my hair and pulled me to him. The kiss started out playful and gentle, but I couldn't help myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me deepening the kiss. His arms came around me ans pulled me to him. I could feel his impressive erection against my bare belly. All on their own my hips started grinding against him. I heard him moan.

"Get a room" Emmett yells. Breaking through the lusty haze in my brain. I realized we were surrounded by his teammates and their families. Probably not proper actions in front of small children. Rose suggested Em get the jet skis out and everyone ran off to the boat house on the other end of the dock. I mouthed thank you to Rose as she followed after Em.

"So how long do we have to stay at this party?" Jasper asks with a very naughty grin.

"I'm afraid I'm stuck here until the fireworks are over. Em designs the firework displays himself every year and it would break his heart if I didn't stay to see his masterpiece."

"I'm not sure I can wait that long, but I'll try." He says with an exaggerated sigh.

"If it make you feel any better I'll be suffering right along with you. Besides what happened to wooing me?"

"Fuck wooing, I'm going to come burred deep inside of you before this night is over." He whispers in my ear and then walks toward the boat house.

**Oh brother I love it when Jasper talks dirty. Don't you? **

**Did a little, um, research while I was in Texas so beware I see lemons on the horizion.**

**Who's going to see Eclipse opening night? I really really want to but my friends that were supposed to be here for it have stiffed me and won't be here untill the week after. Booo. **

**;-(**


	8. Ch 8 Getcha some girlfriend!

**I have no excuses and I know you don't want to hear them so let's move on. **

**Probably don't need to tell you all this but they belong to SM, not me.**

**Enjoy Love Ya'll**

Chap 8

Holy crap! Did he just say what I think he said? Good lord does he have the hottest ass ever! Is it time to go yet? All flash through my mind as he, there's no other word for it, struts away down the dock. The sexy grin he throws me over his shoulder confirms he did in fact just say what I thought he did.

As I try desperately not to melt into a puddle I look up at the sky trying to gauge the time by the position of the sun. It's high in the clear blue sky directly above me. I shoot it a dirty look as I realize it's only noonish. I do the mental math as I walk to the other side of the dock where everyone has gathered to ride the jet ski's. The fireworks go off promptly at 8:45 and last exactly 45 minuets. OK that puts us at 9:30. Figure about 15 minutes to say good by and make our way to the front door. Maybe 30 if we have try and be sneaky and slip out separately and the another 10 to get to my place. That's what 10:00 maybe slightly after. I can do that right. It's only like ten hours from now. I'm a strong woman right?

WRONG! Pixie yells in my head as Jasper zips by on a blue jet ski, racing Em across the lake. He looks amazing with the sun glinting off of his golden skin. The strong muscles in his arms flexing as he grips the handles. Fuck it! Everyone knows something is going on. No need to sneak out separately and I'll just tell Rose we are leaving. I know she'll cover for me. So as soon as the fireworks are done I'll tell Em how amazing they were and he's a genius and we're out of here. Besides after Rose tells him her news he'll never notice I slipped out, so that Jasper can slip in. I can feel a huge smile spread over my face.

"What are you grinning about?" Rose pats the empty chair beside her.

"Oh just an inside joke." I sit down and fill her in on what Jasper said and my plan of leaving the second the show is over .

"My goodness he is quite the dirty boy isn't he? It's always the quiet one's you got to watch out for." Rose laughs squeezing my hand."Of course I'll cover for you. You go and getcha some girlfriend."

The boys pull up to the dock and ask us if we want to ride. We jump on the back of the jet ski's and both wrap our arms around our men. I lay my head on Jasper's back and look at Rose and Em just as she place's a gentle kiss on his slightly sun burnt shoulders. It's such a tender moment and I can't help but hope that Jasper and I will soon be shearing many such moments.

"Better hold on tight beautiful" Jasper says pulling my arms tighter around his waist.

He guns the throttle and we shoot off across the lake. Em and Rose right behind us. We zip around the lake for 20 or so minutes and then head back to shore to let someone else have a turn with the jet skis. Jasper jumps up onto the dock I'm fascinated by the play of muscles across his back and I nearly pass out when he turns to me to give me a had up off of the jet ski. As he turns and bends his abs constrict and I can't help remember running my tongue down the middle of his flat stomach last night or the feeling as my finger traced down the hard ridges. My eyes move lower, my mouth waters at the gimps of the divine v just reveled by his low slung board shorts. He clears his throat and his smile tells me I've been totally busted staring. Oh well if he's going to walk around half naked, flaunting his glorious body he's might as well get used to me staring and drooling . He chuckles and pulls me up and into his arm and kisses me. It's a chaste kiss our lips met for just a moment, but it still sends a tingle through my body.

"Soon." He whispers smacking me on the ass. The huskiness of his voice makes the tingling spread to my thighs. Between my thighs would be a more accurate description. I'm pretty sure I sighed out loud. Very loudly. I notice the knowing looks exchanged around us. Nope no need to sneak out tonight.

I make sure to keep myself very very busy for the rest of the day. I help to make sure all of the kids are are kept busy and out of trouble. Actually keeping the kids out of trouble is much easier than keeping Jasper and my brother out of trouble. At every turn they are getting into some sort of mischief. The super soakers come out and everyone is drafted to Jasper or Emmett's side. Rose and I declare ourselves the refrees and we watch the battle from the roof top patio of the boat house. Soon everyone is soaked, even the people that try to hide in the house. No one is safe from Team Jasper and Team Emmett. I spot Em diving over a hedge with several kids following right behind him as they try to ambush Jasper's team that are now belly crawling across the yard. In the end Jasper manages to lead his troops to victory. Emmett pouts claiming that it is only because Jasper has military training so his team had an unfair advantage.

To distract Em from his pouting Rose announces that it is time for the hot dog eating contest. All the guys line up at the hot dog table and begin shoving the grilled dogs in their mouths. Jasper managed to give Emmett some competition, but no one ever beats him eating. The buzzer goes off and Em raises his arms in victory still chewing. He grabs Rose and spins her around and goes to kiss her. She jerks out of his arms and runs away with her hand covering her mouth.

"What the heck?" Em asks looking at me.

"Um,You know Rose hates hot dogs. It was probably just the smell of your hot dog breath." I try to joke with Em. "I'll go check on her. You go brush your teeth or something."

I find Rose on the side of the house near the rose garden puking her guts out. I pull her hair back out of her face and rub the small of her back. When her stomach is empty I help her to sit on the stone bench.

"Wow! I thought that was only supposed to happen in the morning." Rose tries to joke. She wipes her eyes with the hem of her sundress."What did you tell Em?"

I giggle so hard I snort. " I told him to go brush his teeth, because it was his stinky hot dog breath that made you sick." I hold my stomach as my giggles turn to a full out belly laugh.

"Oh my poor baby, you know he's in there right now brushing." Rose tries to look mad at me.

"And knowing him flossing and gargling mouthwash too." I add between giggles. Rose gives up trying to be mad and throws her arms around me and joins in the laughing.

" I thought I heard a couple of hens clucking away back here. Everything OK ladies?" Jasper drawls as he comes around the corner."I thought you could use some cold water Miss Rose."

She takes the bottle and smiles thankfully at him. He sits down behind me straddling the bench. I lean back against his chest and his arm sneaks around my waist. After taking a long drink Rose smiles at us.

"You two look so perfect together. I can see it you belong together." Jasper squeezes me and kisses my cheek."I am so happy for both of you. " She hugs both of us with tears in her eyes again.

"Emotional much Rose?" I tease her. She rests her forehead on my shoulder.

Jasper puts his finger on her chin and lifts her head up and looks at her.

"Why Miss. Rose are you knocked up?" Jasper asks with a huge smile. Her eyes abruptly turn to me.

"I didn't say anything I swear."

"I'll take that as a yes. I take it Em does not know yet." Rose's worried look confirming Jasper's question.

"No he doesn't. I just found out myself. Your not gonna tell him." Rose sounded worried

"Oh course not darlin'. I'm sure you will tell him when your ready. Wow! Em is gonna be so happy." He wipes a tear from her eye and I fall even more in love watching how gentle he is being with Rose.

"How did you know?" She asks him.

"Well I got three sisters back home and it seems like one or the other of them is always pregnant so I have gotten to know the look of a lady with a baby in her belly." He smiles at her. "I think we better get back before Em thinks I've run off with his sister and his wife." He stands and puts his hands out to help me and Rose up.

"Thank you Jasper." Rose hugs him and starts to walk away. We follow behind her. She turns suddenly with a worried look on her face." Do you really think he's going to be happy?"

"Are you kidding me? The big lug is gonna be over the moon. You've seen him playing with all these kids today. He'll finally have someone to play with all the time."

Rose smiles and turns again. Em runs up to us as soon as he spots us.

"Oh baby are you OK? I'm so sorry. I brushed my teeth. And gargled. No more hot dog smell." Rose and I crack up again.

"I'm fine muffin. Just got to hot today I think."Rose soothes his worried brow.

"Baby your always too hot. Not just today" Em says smiling and kissing her nose.

Jasper and I groan at his cheesyness. It was sweet though. Jasper takes my hand and we follow Rose and Em to the boat house.

"Who wants to go tubing?" Em yells jumping in the boat. "Baby?" He puts his hand out to Rose.

"Um no I think I'll stay here and let my stomach settle." She says sitting in a convenient chair.

Jasper jumps gracefully onto the boat and looks at me. I glance at Rose torn between wanting to make sure she will be OK and wanting to jump into Jasper's waiting arms.

"Go on I'll be fine." Rose picks up a tiny little girl with blonde curls. "Susanna will keep me company."

I jump onto the boat and Jasper catches me with a devastating smile. He and Em help several of the kids onto the boat. Em stands and spots Rose with Susanna on her lap.

"Baby that is a good look for you." He blows her a kiss and smiles giving her both dimples. Rose absolutely beams at his comment. She catches his kiss and she and little Susanna send one back.

Em pushes the throttle and the boat jumps forward and speeds across the lake. We spend the next couple hours letting the kids all take turns on the giant tube being dragged behind the boat. I love watching Jasper helping the kids onto the tube. He even jumps in the water and rides with a few that are afraid to ride by themselves. Occasionally we pull up to the dock to get a new group of kids. When we do pull up to the dock Em jumps off the boat to check on Rose. He's being so sweet. I think he knows something is up, he's just not entirely sure what. I can't help but smile at how excited I know he's going to be.

After dumping off the last load of kids. We head out one last time with just a few adults. At the moment we are drifting in the middle of the lake. Jasper is talking to Sanchez and Em discussing some play from last years play off game. Em's defense managed to shut down the other team's offense at the 20 yard line and Sanchez came in and made a field goal at the buzzer. I sit back and stare at the sky. I suddenly notice that the sun is now sitting pretty low in the western sky. Jasper notices me looking at the sky. He excuse himself and walks over to where I'm lounging. I love watching him move. He looks like a Quarterback. He always moves with purpose and supreme confidance. Like a jungle cat. He reaches me,squats down, and leans toward me.

"Only three more hours darlin'." He says low and husky in my ear. Sliding one finger slowly down my outer thigh. Good lord what this man can do to me with a simple touch. "Come ride me. I mean with me" He smirks at me. I gets up and dives in the water and swims to the tube. Leaving me to smolder on the deck.

"God, go after him before start my boat on fire." Em teases throwing cold water at me pulling me out of my lustful trance.

I stick my tongue out at him and dive in the water. I swim over to Jasper and he helps me up onto the net part in the middle of the tube. He positions himself on top of me. Settling his rather impressive erection against my ass cheeks. I wiggle grinding into him. He growls in my ear and presses against me harder. He signals Em that we are ready and we take off through the water. I feel like we are flying. As cheesy as it sounds I have an image of us on a flying carpet and Jasper as my Aladdin. If Aladdin had massive boner pressed against Princess Jasmine's ass, that is. Boner's aside I feel so safe in his arms. I am exhilarated as we bounce high in the air cutting over the waves.

We let the others take a turn and then Jasper and I ride again. Em yells that we are running low on fuel so he turns the boat back toward the shore and pulls us in slowly. Jasper turns us so he's on his back and I'm straddling his hips. He puts his hands behind his head after checking his watch and smiles up at me.

"1 hour and 45 minutes left beautiful. Are you gonna be able to keep your hands off me that much longer?" He says with that sexy ass smirk plastered on his face.

I surprise him by saying "Probably not." And then bending down and kissing him. My tongue pushes against his lips and he opens for me, his tongue rushing out to meet mine. He pulls me down on top of him our chests are pressed tightly together. His hands glide down my spine and into the bottoms of my swimsuit. His hips are grinding into mine and I can feel him pressing against me again.

"Dude could ya stop dry humping my sister and get your hands off of her ass?" We didn't even realize the boat had stopped. "Seriously I don't need to see that shit."

Everyone near the dock laughs and we roll off the tube into the water and swim to the ladder. I climb up first and Jasper nips at my rear end.

"Dude!"

"Sorry Em I just can't help myself. Your sister has a delicious ass." I laugh and my brother groans.

I walk up to Em and whisper in his ear. "Not so dry."

"What?" He asks looking at me confused.

"The humping was not so dry. At least on my part." I laugh even harder when Em pretends like he's puking and covers his ears.

"La,La,La not listening to you." He sings. "I'm going to go and check to make sure everything is ready for the fire works."

Em walks away giving me a dirty look. I laugh at his retreating back. Jasper comes and wraps a towel around me. We decide to get something to eat the bar-b-q smells delicious. I run inside and put my dress on over my swimsuit. Thankfully Rose was able to get all the yucky brow color out and it was pristine white again. I rejoin Jasper and we get our food and go and sit with Alyanna and Liam.

"How's your face?" Alyanna asks studying Jasper's nose. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but not anything I can't handle." He answers between bites of pulled pork.

"OK, but if the pain gets to bad take some Ibuprofen and ice your nose. You should probably ice it anyway" She decides." It looks pretty swollen. Not to surprising though the way you've been running around with all the kids."

I notice she includes Liam when she gestures to all the kids. He pouts but she kisses his cheek and he goes back to eating his ribs. I look at Jasper and she's right his poor beautiful nose is really swollen and he has deep purple bruises under both eyes. I jump up and run in the house, telling them I'd be right back. I grab three ibuprofen tabs out of the bottle in the bathroom and bring them back to Jasper. I hand him the pills along with a fresh bottle of water a snagged out of the cooler on my way back.

"What's this for?"He asks me

"Your nose looks really swollen and painful." I tell him picking up my chicken and taking a big bite.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." He hands me back the pills.

"Doctor's orders." I say trying to give him back the pills

"Really I'm fine. I've had my nose broke like a million times. I hardly feel the pain." He says trying to soundly manly.

I decide to try another tactic.

"Jasper" I say lowering my voice and placing my hand very high up on his thigh. "I need you in peak condition tonight so take the pills and quit your bitching."

He opens his mouth and I pop the pills in. He swallows them with a swig of water. Alyanna and Liam both snicker, but don't say anything.

"I love it when you get all forceful like that." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile sweetly at him

We finish our food and chat with Alyanna and Liam and some others that have wandered over for awhile. Em walks in and gives us the thumbs up. I grab Jasper's hand and look at the time it's 8:15!

Woo fucking Hoo! Pixie yells in my head. I really like her enthusiasm. I prefer her positive attitude to mom's constant negativity. Speaking of I haven't heard from negative Nelly since I told Jasper I loved him. I guess that was too much for her to take. Well good. If I have to hear voices in my head I rather it be Pixie.

It's cause I'm fuck all awesome she declares. Now let's get these freakin fireworks over so we can go hump our brains out.

I defiantly agree with that plan.

"The fire works will start in a half hour, so if you gentlemen would help me get the chairs all set up out side we should be ready to go." Em announces.

All the men and some of the bigger boys started grabbing chairs and carrying them outside and placing  
them on the dock and along the shore line. Rose wanders over and that's when all the ladies gang up on me. They of course want all of the details. I tell them mostly the truth. I tell them Jasper and I met at Skeeter's last night. I tell them I was with some friends from my yoga class. I leave out the part where Rose hired a hustler to meet me there and hook up with me. I tell them that we didn't know who each other was and we flirted a lot and made out a bit. I leave out the part about fucking him against the wall outside. I tell them my friends made me leave before I got his name or number and I tell them we were both really surprised to see each other here. Then there was the big misunderstanding with the bet and I tell them that I just really over reacted to that and Emmett seeing how upset I was over reacted as well and attacked Jasper. But now we talked it all out and we, Jasper and I, are just going to see how thing go. I think they knew I was leaving bits out, but no one questioned me. They all wished me luck and told me what a great guy they thought Jasper is.

Em comes in and says the chairs are all ready so we all go outside and find a seat. I grab Jasper's hand and head toward the end of the dock furthest out in the water where two large ceder Adirondack chairs are waiting. Em sits in one and pulls Rose down onto his lap. Every year the three of us would sit out here in these two chairs. Rose sitting on Emmett's lap cradled so lovingly in his arms and I would be so jealous praying for someone to share my chair with. My heart almost burst when Jasper pulled on my hand tugging me down onto his lap into his loving arms.

**I know I promised a lemon, but I'm just a dirty lier. Oh wait what's that over there? **_Walks away to see._

**Oh, look it's the next chapter. And It's lemoney freash. See how much I love you guys. :-)**


	9. Ch 9 Can we get naked now?

**Hope you like it. **

**Jasper and Aly not mine Steph's. Oh and Em and Rose too. :-( **

Chap 9

I'm not sure if the fireworks were really all that much better this year from previous years or if it was the fact that Jasper kept nibbling on my neck and ears causing my own personal fire works, but the display was truly amazing this year. I try very hard to keep my attention on the sky, but Jasper's mischievous hands make it very difficult. His left had seems intent on slipping into the leg band of my swimsuit bottoms. He makes another attempt and I cross my legs trapping his hand inches from his intended goal. He seems to be content with that and settles down. I hear Rose snicker and glance in her direction. She smiles at me and winks. She then turns her mouth to Em's ear. I have a pretty good guess what she's saying. It takes him a few seconds to process what she says, but the then his face lights brighter than the sky above us. He pulls Rose into a tight hug and kisses her. When he looks up our eyes meet and I can see the shine of his joyful tears. My eyes tear up also and me and my big brother exchange huge happy smiles. I mouth, I love you to him and he mouths back at ya. We both turn back to the fireworks as the grand finale begins.

When the last of the color fades from the sky everyone cheers. I stand and immediately Em grabs me and spins me around.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I just found out today. I swear. Rose just let it slip. I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Oh my God I'm so happy for you two." I know I'm babbling, but I'm so excited to be an aunt and so happy for them.

Em grabs Jasper in a big bear hug.

"Dude I'm going to be a daddy." Emmett looks like his head is going to explode with excitement.

Jasper congratulates him and Rose reminds him that they want to keep it quiet at least for a little bit longer. My brother will defiantly never be able to make the jump to acting. He's supposed to be acting like nothing is going on and he keeps grabbing people and hugging the and kissing them and not just the women. Rose tells everyone he's just happy they all loved the fireworks. As much as I'd like to stay and enjoy watching my brother try to act normal I couldn't wait any longer to get Jasper alone.

I look around for him. I finally spot him inside the house near the front door talking to some people. He changed into Jeans and a tight faded blue t-shirt and his cowboy hat is on his head. Oh my sexy cowboy is back. He sees me looking and motions to the door with his head.

"Go." Rose pushes me toward Jasper.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I love you." I hug Rose.

"Love you too Aly. Now go."

I grab Em and hug him tight. I lifts me off the ground and I give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Your going to be the best daddy ever." I whisper in his ear. He grins and sets me down.

He sees Jasper waiting. He takes my hand and walks with me to the door.

"I'm trusting you with one of the two, no make that three most important things in the world to me." Em says giving Jasper my hand."You better take care of her and protect her."

"With my life." Jasper says completely serious.

They shake hands the Em pulls us in for a group hug. He then opens the door and shoves out.

"You kids have fun now." As he shuts the door we can hear him laughing.

"Crap." I realize my car is completely blocked in.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks.

"My car is blocked in. I'm usually the last to leave so it's not usually a problem." I explain. "Oh well it's only a few blocks we can walk."

I sigh. It's really not that far, but it's just that much longer I have to wait to get Jasper naked. I start down the sidewalk assuming Jasper is following. I hear a loud roar and then a bright head light flashes on. I stop and turn and out of the jumble of cars comes Jasper on the hottest Ducati I have ever seen. He stops next to me.

"Or we could take mine." His sexy smile about makes me jump him right here on the sidewalk in front of my brother's house.

Instead I let him help me on the back. I've always had a thing for what my brother refers to as crotch rockets and I've always wanted to ride on one with my arms wrapped around some hot biker boy. I quickly give Jasper the directions for the short drive to my condo.

We arrive almost before we really begin. I love the way the powerful bike vibrated between my legs and I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to experience that for I little longer. Then I look at Jasper and remember that I'd rather have him between my legs.

The motorcycle totally forgotten I lead Jasper up the sidewalk and before I can open the front door he turns me around and his lips meet mine in a scorching kiss. He lifts me up and pins me to the wall. My legs automatically wrap around his hips. His hands are squeezing my ass and he's grinding his denim covered cock into me. My hands grip his t-shirt pulling him closer still. Seconds before I completely lose my mind and let Jasper fuck me here and not, I remember that my front porch my not be the best place for it.

"Maybe we could take this inside." I manage to get out.

"Ah, yea your probably right. Don't want your neighbors to call the cops when you start screaming my name darlin'." He lets me down and I unlock the door. I'm about to ask him if he want's a drink or something, but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder like he did last night. Yep my sexy cowboy is defiantly back.

"Bedroom?" He asks.

"Up the stairs. Last door on the left." He's already in motion before I finish.

He kicked the door open and ran in the room and threw me down on the bed. I was completely out of breath from being upside down and from laughing. My chest was heaving. Jasper defiantly noticed. His eyes caressed my body. I could feel my nipples getting hard. He smiled at my bodies reaction to him. Reaching up I knocked his hat off and slid my hands into his hair as he pressed his body against mine and kissed me. His tongue slid into mine teasing with quick darting strokes. His thighs were straddling my hips. I reached down and found the bottom of his shirt I pulled it up as far as it would go. He sat up a bit lifting his arms helping me to remove it the rest of the way. His body was amazing. I noticed for the first time that he had some scares, quite a few actually. Funny I had spent the whole day with him shirtless and I had not noticed. I traced a particularly angry looking one with my finger. He put his hand over mine.

"We can turn the lights off." He said a bit worried. Reaching for the bed side lamp.

"No. Jasper your beautiful. I want to see you when you make love to me." I grab his hand and pull back down to me. "One thing first though." I say the worried expression returns. "I have got to get this lake water off of me. I'm going to jump in the shower."

I jump up off the bed and head toward the master bath.

"Since your already half undressed I guess you could join me." I throw over my shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper answers jumping off the bed and following me into the bathroom.

The master bath is one of the biggest reasons I chose this condo. That and Emmett approved of how close it was to him and Rose. It's huge for a bathroom 15' x 20'. I have friends who's whole apartments aren't that big. There is a garden tub complete with jacuzzi jets and a huge double shower. I eye the tub , but decide expediency is in order here. The faster I get this lake water off me the faster I can get Jasper into my bed. I turn on the shower and turn and see Jasper eyeing the haphazard pile of clothes in the corner suspiciously , but he doesn't say anything. I'm glad because I don't want to explain how sad and angry I was this morning when I tore them off and threw them there. I scoot around him and scoop everything up and throw it all into the laundry shoot. I don't want to think about last nigh, well the bad parts anyway. I'm ready to just focus on now.

Jasper moves silently to stand behind me and settles his hands on my hips. He moves in closer to nibble on my neck. He dips slightly and grabs the bottom of my dress and lifts it over my head and rather than throw it somewhere, he carefully lays my dress on the bathroom vanity. If I wasn't already madly in love with him I would be now watching him be careful with my Anna Sui.

"God I love you." Oops did I say that out loud? I smile shyly at him.

"Love you too beautiful." He takes me I his arms."I didn't want to risk getting your dress dirty again. It looks so pretty on you I want to be sure you wear it when I take you home to meet momma."

"You want me to meet your family?" My heart is all a flutter.

"Of course darlin'. I called her this morning and told her all about you. She's can't wait to meet you." He starts kissing my collar bone.

"You called her this morning?" He nods and continues his exploration. I'm finding it very hard to concentrate. But if he called his mom this morning. "And you told her ALL about me?" I squeak.

He looks up and grins."Well maybe I didn't tell her everything. I left out a few of the more delicate details."

"Like how I ran away from you like a scared child." I pull out of his arms and turn away.

He turns me back around to face him and tilts my head up forcing me to meet his eye.

"Actually I told her about that part, but I told her I came on to strong and overwhelmed you, but that I was gonna move heaven and earth to find you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He removed a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I unfold it. It's a series of letters and numbers. "It's my license plate number." Well part of it. He was missing the last two digits "I don't understand."

"The bouncer realized who I was and let me bribe him to see the security tape. It was a bit fuzzy so I couldn't make out the last two numbers, but I got enough. You see I have this friend , Charlie , he's a cop I was gonna call in a favor and have him run the numbers for me. I figured a sexy little black haired pixie in a hot little yellow Porsche wouldn't be too hard to find. So I promised momma I would bring you to meet her by her birthday. August 4th by the way. Hope you don't have any plans."

I was completely speechless. Not only had he bribed the bouncer at the club but he had told his momma about me and taken the blame for my freak out. He was way to good to be true.

"I have absolutely nothing planed and if I did I'd cancel." I hug him. Pulling away a bit I look into his smoldering Sapphire eyes. "Can we get naked now?"

"Yes!" He grins."I really like that plan. We are going to get along so well."

As I tugged on his belt, he undoes the hook of my swimsuit top and he slides the straps down my arms. He cups my breasts, circling my nipples with his thumbs. I can't help but moan.

I manage to get his belt undone and rip at the buttons of his jeans. I realize they are the same ones he was wearing last night. My mouth waters remembering that he was completely bare beneath his jeans last night. I tug on the front of his jeans open and push them down his hips. His massive cock sprang free. I wrap my hand around it. Oh God it is as amazing as I remembered.

He growls as I slowly stroke his velvety skin. His hands glide down my body and remove my bottoms. His big hand slides between my legs. His oh so clever fingers dip into me wetness causing me to moan. His hand moves away from my center and I open my mouth to protest. He silences me with a searing kiss his tongue takes possession of my mouth. His teeth gently tug on my bottom lips as he lifts me into his arms and steps into the shower.

"We need to get clean before we can get really" He pulls me against his erection for emphasis. "really dirty."

"I love the way you think cowboy." I push him under the stream of the water and watch in fascination as the water streams down his hard body. I grab the soap off the ledge and wet it. I wash every gorgeous inch of him starting at the top and working my way down. I take extra care with my favorite parts like his sculpted abs and that mouth watering vee. I also take my time on his ass. He could defiantly do a Buns of Steel video. I save the best for last. Squatting a take his amazing cock in both hands and slide my soapy hands up and down it a few times. To my utter amazement it actually gets bigger. I smile at it and kiss the head. Growling he grabs me by the arms and lifts and turns me at the same time so I am now under the flow of the water.

"My turn." He smirks at me taking the soap from my hands

I am so not complaining as his strong hands caress my body. I lean my head back into the water enjoying the sensation and wetting my hair.

"This is wrong." He says setting the soap on the ledge.

My brain, clouded with the sensation of his hands on my body, takes a moment to catch up and realize what he said.

"What? What's wrong?" I panic.

"The smell." He points at the soap. "It's not you."

I realize what he's saying and a little thrill runs through me that he is that aware of me that he knows that I don't use that soap. I grab the bottle of Jasmine and Vanilla body wash off the shelf and hand it to him. He take the bottle and opens it and smells it. He inhales the sensual aroma and smiles. He pours some in his hand and sets the bottle back on the ledge. After rubbing his hands together he moves behind me and resumes his ministrations.

I grab my shampoo and try to wash my hair, but Jasper's frisky fingers flitting all over my body make it very difficult to concentrate. I just manage to get a good lather when his soapy left hand slides between my legs and the calloused tip of his middle finger strokes my clit. My knees buckle and if his right arm hadn't shot across my waist I would have smashed face first into the tile shower wall.

"Woa, darlin' I got ya." he turns us again."Close your eyes."

"What?" I just can't concentrate when he's touching me. He removes his hand from between my legs. Again. We are really going to have to work on his follow through.

"Close your eyes. You need to rinse before you get shampoo in your eyes." I obey and he pushes me under the water. Using his fingers he carefully makes sure all the soap is out. When he's satisfied he reaches behind me and turns off the water. We step put onto the fluffy bath mat and he grabs two towels of the rack.

"Heated, nice." He wraps one towel around his waist.

"Birthday present. My brother spoils me. He didn't want me getting cold in the winter." I laugh. Jasper uses the other to quickly dry me.

"I hope he knows I'll be taking over that job." Jasper says very serious.

"What spoiling me or keeping me warm in the winter?" I joke.

"Both actually." He laughs using the towel to dry first my hair and then his own.

While he has his head covered I pull the towel from around his waist and pat him dry as well. I'm about to dry his still amazingly hard cock when he grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest. I realize how heavy he's breathing and his blue eyes are blazing with lust. His lips are so close to mine. Almost touching but not quite. My body gets very hot and I feel the dampness gush between my thighs.

" Darlin', if you touch me one more time with that talented little hand of yours I'm gonna disgrace myself here on your bathroom rug and I promised you that I was going to come buried inside of you before this night is over." His sexy little half smile enough to make me come right here on the bathroom rug.

"Deep." I croak.

"What?"

"I believe" I start clearing my throat. "you promised you would be coming buried **deep** inside of me before this night was over." I say walking toward the bed adding a sassy sway to my hips.

"That I did my sassy little girl.." In a few steps he's caught up to me. He swings me up into his arms and carries me the rest of the way to the bed.

Jasper tosses me onto the bed and I push myself up backward so I'm resting on the pile of pillows. I watch with hungry eyes as he crawls up my body. He hovers over me supporting most of his weight on his arms. His legs are between mine and he lowers his hips to mine. I can feel him hard and demanding pressing against my wet opening. He kissed me then, softly, gently, but with so much passion goosebumps engulfed every inch of my body.

"You cold?" Jasper asked noticing the bumps and my pebbled nipples

"Completely the opposite." I say grabbing his head and pulling his lips back to mine. His lips are so soft. Warm and pliant against mine. His tongue sliding against mine cause my pulse to race. I whimper as he deepens the kiss. My blood surged hotly through my veins. I wrap my leg around his hip causing the hard ridge of his arousal to slide between my wet folds. He begins to rock a bit back and forth. He angles himself so he is rubbing against my most sensitive part. I feel my body about to shatter into a million pieces. I close my eyes t let the sensation wash over me and suddenly he pulls away. I whine in protest. My eyes popping open.

"Tonight we come together." He says positioning himself at my entrance. He pulls my other leg around his hip causing me to open wider for him.

I lock my ankles around his back and urge him forward. He leans in and kisses me and with one quick thrust of his hips he's buried deep inside of me. His mouth on mine captures the gasp that escapes my lips. My lord I forgot how big he truly is. He pulls out a little and I flinch feeling a bit of pain.

"You OK beautiful?" He asks concern in his passion filled eyes.

"I'm fine baby. Your just so big. I just need a second to um, adjust." I notice the cocky grin that appears before he lowers his head to kiss my neck. He remains practically motionless inside of me. Letting me adjust to his size. Just moving ever so slightly up and down. Than back and forth. Slowly stretching me. His mouth meanwhile showers kisses across my shoulders and down my breasts. He takes one rigid nipple into his mouth while he works the other with his fingers. He has me practically purring. The slight pain has faded away replaced by a burning need. Jasper notices me start to wiggle beneath him.

"You ready?" he asks pulling almost all the way out staring into my eyes .

I nodded yes. I can't speak the fire burning in his eyes had rendered me speechless. He lowers himself slowly into me this time. I feel him as he stretches me inch by inch. Pushing in and then pulling back out. A little deeper each time until he is once again buried to the hilt. He gasps in delight when I clamped my inner muscles down around his enormous erection. He grabs my hips begins to pick up tempo. His thrust getting deeper and harder with each stroke. I pump my hips in rhythm with his, meeting his downward thrusts with my own upward ones. Our hip bones meeting time after time as he pounds into me. I know I'm not going to hold out very long. It just feels so good and he's just so long and thick. He's hitting places I didn't even know I wanted hit. He's stretching wider than I ever though possible and I never want it to end.

But I can hear my blood pounding in my ears as all the sensations began to take over telling me I'm so close. Jasper's lips on mine, his large, strong hands caressing my body, and his huge cock throbbing deep inside of me. I'm so close to going over the edge into oblivion and judging from the set of Jasper's jaw so was he.

I push him up until he is kneeling on the bed and I straddle his lap. From this position I am able to take him in deeper and clamp down on him with every downward thrust. Each time my inner muscles clench against him he growls deep in his chest and he is mumbling incoherently.

"Mine, finally mine. I love you darlin'" Jasper keeps repeating between breathless growls.

"Fuck. Baby that feels so. Oh fuck. Do that again. Oh God I can't. Fuck baby I'm gonna come." I mumble as well not able to focus on one train of thought.

His hand slides down to where our bodies are joined and he finds my clit and begins to stroke it. My back arches and my head rolls back my body starts to fall over the edge. He grabs the back of my head with the hand that wasn't stroking me and pulls it back up so our eyes meet.

"No I want to look into your eyes when I make you come." His eyes hold me mesmerized. I hold on as long as I can but with his calloused finger on my hyper sensitive clit and his rock hard cock burning inside of me I can't hold on any longer. My fingers dig into his shoulder and I see him flinch, but I'm beyond caring. My head keeps trying to roll back but I force my eyes to stay on his because I want to see his eyes when he comes deep inside of me. Before I'm completely lost to sensation. I squeeze my inner muscles as tight as I can around him and with one last thrust his body tenses and I fell him explode deep inside of me.

Our eyes stay locked one each other as we both reach our climax. My fingers dig into the flesh of his shoulders leaving thin trails of blood as my body spasms around his. His fingers biting into the soft flesh of my hips leaving dark purple bruises as his body completely releases into mine.

We fall onto the bed our bodies still warped together. He holds me in his trembling arms, kissing me gently, as my body continues to spasm. Finally we our breathing returns to almost normal.

"Well that didn't suck." He says smiling up at the ceiling.

"I would hit you if I could move my arms." I settle for biting his shoulder instead. "What you supposed to say is, Darlin' that was the single most amazing most satisfying experience of my entire life." I say imitating his accent.

He rolls us over so I'm on top of him. He cups my cheeks and looks deep into my eyes.

"Darling I love you. And that was the single most amazing, most satisfying experience of my entire life." He smiles up at me and grins his sexy grin. He pulls me down for a deep kiss and I can actually feel him getting hard again buried deep inside me.

God I love my sexy Cowboy.

**So there we have it my first full fleged lemon. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me. :-D. BTW I just realized I've been spelling Alice's nick name Aly. Wich is weird since her name is Alice it should be Ali. Oh well it's too late in the game to change it now. So I apologize if that's been bothering anyone and I promise for any future stories she will be Ali if she so chooses to let people call her that. Anyway not sure how much further this particular story is gonna go in this particular form. I might write a wrap up fro Aly and Jasper and switch to Rose and Em's story. I'm not sure yet. I think I go sleep on it. Love ya'll. Night.**


	10. Ch10 His honeyed lips

**I am so sorry my faithful friends. I have now become one of those writers that I complain about. You know the ones that take foooorever to update. I have no excuse, except to say it's been so damn hot here in Nashville that I've been tired and grumpy for a very long time now and all of my friends have stoped talking to me. Including the ones in my head. lol.**

**So here it is. Sorry it's a tad short, but I thought I better get something out here before ya'll forgot about me. **

**And even after all this time I still don't own them. Wish so very much I did because then I could afford to keep the air conditioner turned down to 65.**

Chap 10

A soft moan escapes me lips as I begin gently rocking my hips. I can feel Jasper growing harder inside me. I place my hands on his wide shoulders for leverage as I increase the rhythm. His hands gently move over my body from my hips up my rib cage to cup my aching breasts. He runs his calloused finger tips across the sensitive peaks. I moan again, louder this time. He smiles that heart breaking smile of his and one hand reaches up behind my neck and pulls me toward him.

Our hungry lips meet and his velvety tongue slides into my mouth. Remembering how much he enjoyed it last time, I suck hungrily on his thick appendage as I bear down on his other thicker appendage taking him in as deep as possible. He growls deep in his chest and his hands glide down my back to squeeze my ass and pull me closer as he matches his upward thrusts to my downward motion.

I notice his hat sitting on the floor next to the bed. I scoop it up and put it on my head. Sitting up and arching my back I rest one hand behind me on his thigh and letting my head fall back I hold his hat on my head with the other as I ride my incredibly sexy amazingly well endowed cowboy. His wondering hands move to my front, I love the way that his strong calloused fingers feel as they burn a path over my soft skin sending tremors zinging through my body where ever he touches me. I'm in awe of the effect he has on my body. All those years I was afraid I might be frigid then along comes this magnificent man and with one sexy smile he blew that theory out of the water. I had wanted him with a desperate need the second I laid eyes on him. Even before that, the second I heard that silky whiskey voice in my ear, I had to have him.

"Hey cowgirl, these lips of mine are getting real lonely'" He drawls as if confirming it was his sexy voice that first captured my heart.

"Well cowboy, we certainly can't have that. Now can we?" I purr leaning down to meet his succulent lips.

"No ma'am!" Jasper answers with a chuckle against my lips. He deepens our kiss then, grabbing his hat off my head and putting it on his own, he flips us so I'm pinned under his large hard body.

He's so damn sexy hovering over me with that cowboy hat on his head and that wicked smirk on his delicious mouth I'm no longer capable of conscious thought so I let my body do what it wants.

My legs wrap around his hips. His reaches his hands back to grab my ankles and pull my legs higher so my feet are at the middle of his back. Then his hands move up my legs to my knees. He pushes my knees out and down, opening me completely to him. Grabbing a pillow he positions it under me, pushing my pelvis upward. Supporting his weight on his arms Jasper rises above me and begins thrusting. Deep, hard, and fast. A surprised gasp escapes my lips. With each thrust he hits my sweet spot. Holy Christ, I didn't even realize I had one. If I didn't already love Jasper, I would certainly fall for him now. Suddenly everything explodes and my entire body spasms. Then everything goes dark.

My first coherent thought is, fucker made me swoon again and then I realize this is the first time I have ever had more than one orgasm on the same night. Then I realize I'm gasping his name. It's the only word my brain will send to my mouth, so I just keep saying it over and over louder with each thrust. Incredibly after the most mind blowing orgasm of my entire life he's still going strong. My little Energizer Bunny. Well not so little I correct myself feeling him thrust into me. He repositions my legs so they are now draped over his forearms and he grasps my hips driving his erection into me deeper than I ever thought possible. I'm on the verge of release again and I want him to go with me this time.

I lightly drag my nails down his tantalizing chest to his firm stomach. Tracing the the valleys and ridges of his mouth watering abs. All of his muscles tense so I know he's close as well, raising up I wrap one arm around his straining neck, leaving the other to enjoy the topography of his lower body. I tease his small hard nipple with my tongue. The tortured groan he releases assures me we will come together this time. I move my wet hot tongue across his chest to his other nipple. I smile when I realize he was now gasping my name over and over. I trace the line of one of his scares with my tongue. I can feel him tense and freeze for a moment. I want to ask him about the scares, but he starts moving again and my mind turns back to the sole task of giving him pleasure. I wrap my free hand around his back pulling myself closer to him so I can follow the path the scare makes up his chest and around his shoulder. Here it intersects with another that runs across his clavicle. I kiss my way along the new path. I can feel his arms trembling against the back of my legs. I pull down on him and repositioning his arms he lowers his body to mine. He's big and heavy, but I love the feeling of his body on mine. He buries his hands in my hair pulling gently. My legs go around hips again as with one final thrust he sends me over the edge again, my entire body clamps down on his and he explodes deep inside of me my name on his honeyed lips.

For a moment I'm completely crushed under his weight. I can't catch my breath, but all I can think is what a way to go. Before I can pass out from lack of oxygen he rolls on to his back taking me with him so I am now draped over the top of him. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the sound of his rapid heart beat. I trace one of his scars down his chest with my finger trying to decide how to ask about them. Remembering him offering to turn of the lights earlier, it's obvious someone in the past has made him self-conscious about his scars in such an intimate setting. What a stupid bitch she must have been to give this beautiful man even a moment of self doubt. My finger changes course following a larger jagged scar around his side.

We need to find out who she is and go slap the crap out of the dumb cow, pixie grumbles. I can think of a few ways to pry the information out of him that naughty little pixie in my head suggests eyeing Jasper's sexy body. I swear I can even hear her licking her lips in my head.

"Car bomb." Jasper says, interrupting my inner rant

"What?" I ask confused because I was to busy planning my revenge on some unknown rival in my head to catch what he said.

"The scar you were touching. It was from a car bomb." He covered my small hand with his.

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" I ask guessing at the two most obvious.

"Northern Ireland actually. I can't tell you exactly where because officially we were never there."

"And this one?" I ask using my other hand to trace the long this scare that runs up his chest and hooks around his shoulder.

"Egypt. There was a scythe involved." He covers this hand with his also.

"A what?" My surprised eyes meet his.

"A scythe. It's a long curved..."

"I know what a scythe is." I interrupt. "I guess I just didn't realize they were still a weapon of choice in this day and age."

"You'd be surprised what scared and desperate people will use as weapons." Jasper's eyes take on a slightly haunted look and his smile is a bit sad.

"I can't even imagine the horrors you've experienced." I shutter and he wraps his arm around me. "I know you can't really tell me anything. You were a SEAL right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He sounds surprised. I stroke the tattoo on his forearm."Oh, of course." He laughs." Em told me your dad was a SEAL." I couldn't help but notice he changed the focus from himself to my dad.

"He was. He was killed when we were very young and mom kinda lost it and got rid of everything that remotely reminded her of him. But gran told us lots of stories about him and she gave us a box full of his stuff one Christmas. Old pictures and things. He had almost the exact same tattoo on his forearm. Em claims to remember him." I know I was kinda babbling, but I get very emotional when I think of my father.

"You don't believe him?" Jasper asks me.

"I don't know. According to our mother he was never around much anyway and then he was killed. We were so young when he died. I was just four. Em was almost six, so maybe he does remember a little. I know I don't remember him at all. I wish I did." I lay my head on Jasper's chest and just listen to the sound of his strong heart beat. "Em and I have tracked down and talked to some of men that were on his team and by all accounts he was an amazing, brave, and dedicated man. Of course they couldn't tell us much, but they did say none of them would be here if it weren't for our dad. The man they talk about with such reverence just doesn't seem like the same man mom talks about with such disdain."

"Well I can tell you from personal experience that he probably was a different person with his team than when he was home with his family. I am a totally different person now than I was a year ago. Before I was discharged." Jasper strokes my hair and is silent for a moment. Lost in thought. "Emmett doesn't really mention your mom. Why?"

"Oh no you are not changing the subject again." I say sternly, but with a smile so he knows I'm joking.

"I don't really like talking about myself, besides there's not much I can tell you. I mean I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" It was his turn to pretend at seriousness. We both laughed. His beautiful smile never fails to make my heart stutter.

"I don't need details. I just want to know about you." My eyes plead with him to confide in me.

"I want to know about you too." He counters.

"How about this. Tonight you answer all my questions to the extent that you are allowed with out risking national security and tomorrow night I promise I'll answer any question you throw at me." I sit up and put my hand out to shake on it.

He stares at my hand for a moment and has a very thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smiles a very naughty smile and shakes my hand. Oh, crap girl now you've done it pixie laughs.

"So what do you want to know?" He asks sitting up also, tucking the scattered pillows behind his back.

**And if you were Alice what would you ask? I'm a little stuck here so suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to get another chap cranked out before Sunday. But there really is no method to my madness. I just make this up as I go so you just never know.**

**Oh and also to everyone that has reviewed, added and fav'd thank you so much you do not know how much i appreciate it. I'll try so very hard to be more expedient with my updates in the future.**


	11. Ch11 You seem to be obsessed with my ass

A thousand questions flew through my head. I wanted to know everything about this man. Just then I heard a loud grumbly noise coming from the vicinity of Jasper's stomach. So I ask the obvious question.

"Are we hungry?" I say with a laugh as I jump out of bed.

"Well what do you expect, a sex crazed pixie has been ravishing my body for the last hour. I'm weak with hunger" He says falling over on the bed with a big goofy grin on his face.

I giggle. He doesn't know how close to the truth he is. I give the naughty little pixie in my brain a mental high five and grab Jasper's tee shirt off the floor and put it on. It covers my ass so I don't bother with anything else. Realizing I'm starving too I head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Feed me women!" Jasper yells down the stairs after me.

"Get your hot ass down here man and I will." I yell back at him, laughing.

I rummage through the fridge and pull out some left over pork lo mein and some sesame chicken. I pop the food in the microwave for a couple minutes. I get back into the fridge and grab a couple bottles of water. Hearing Jasper walk into the room and I turn and toss him one of the bottles, which he rather impressively catches. I take a moment to admire how extraordinary he looks in his low riding jeans. Pixie gives me a mental pat on the back for taking his shirt, so he wouldn't be tempted to put it on. When he snickers I realize I've probably been ogling him a bit too long. I take a swig of water.

"Nice catch there mister." I complement him.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Jasper Whitlock" he says extending his hand. " I play professional football. I'm with the Dallas Cowboys."

"OK smart ass." I turn away and pull plates and silverware out of the dish washer. He snickers again. "What?" I ask as I set two places on either side of the bar.

"Nothing." He tries to sound innocent. So not working. I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's just you seem to be obsessed with my ass. Hot ass, smart ass." I smack him playfully." Not that I'm complaining. What guy wouldn't want a gorgeous,sexy woman obsessed with his ass."

"I am not obsessed with your ass." I yell throwing a hand towel at him. It misses and flies over his shoulder and lands on the floor he turns and bends over to pick it up giving me a great view of his perfect ass. Ok, so maybe I am a bit obsessed with his ass. Who could blame me. I hear that damn chuckle of his and I know I'm busted. Luckily just then the microwave dings saving me.

I carry the hot food over to the bar and we both fill our plates and sit on the bar stools eat in silence for a bit. Then something he said comes back to me. Not taking my eyes off my plate I ask.

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous and sexy?" I can't keep the disbelief out of my voice. I mean sure guys have told me I'm cute even pretty sometimes but never gorgeous and certainly never sexy. Women like Rose are gorgeous and sexy, not me.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughs at me. I lower head even further, now I'm looking at my lap. I can feel the stupid tears stinging the backs of my eyes. "Aly look at me."

I just can't do it. I can't look into his eyes and see him laughing at me. I hear his chair move and then he's turning my stool around so I'm facing him. He wraps me in his arms and holds me close for a moment. Then he leans back and tips my chin up with his fingers. He's no longer laughing and has a very serious expression on his face.

"Sweetheart I was not laughing at you, I was laughing at the question. You are by far the most gorgeous and sexy woman I have ever met in my entire life." I searched his eyes for the truth. "Women how is that you don't know how devastatingly beautiful you are?"

His lips meet mine and his kiss proves the honestly of his words. At that moment I truly felt gorgeous and sexy and even devastatingly beautiful. I couldn't help but smile against his lips. It didn't matter how anyone else saw me. All that mattered is how Jasper saw me and I suddenly realized how I saw myself. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He pulled back a bit and looked a bit confused at my sudden change of mood. Well he might as well know now that I'm a little bit crazy. What with the voices in my head and the hot and cold running emotions.

"Thank you." I say pressing my hand against his scruffy cheek.

"What for?" He presses a kiss into my palm.

"For showing me myself through your eyes." I smile at him and then spin around and continue eating.

After a few seconds Jasper returns to his seat and picks up his fork and eats too. We eat in silence again for a bit. I can see the wheels in Jasper's brain turning and I know he want's to talk more about my little mini melt down just now. He open's his mouth to speak.

"Why were you discharged?" I ask cutting him off.

"What?" He asks momentarily confused by my redirection.

"You said earlier you were discharged. Why?"

"Because of this." He answered raising his right arm revealing a faint thin scar. "Oh know compared to some of the others it seems like nothing, but it ended my military career."

I didn't say anything hoping that he would continue. He did.

"It was a silly little thing really. We were on a intel patrol in a very remote area of the Sudan. We were ambushed by a small group of rebels in a village that was supposed to already be cleared. They were untrained and mostly unarmed. We were able to subdue them fairly quickly and we were clearing the huts when I heard a scuffling noise. I went in to investigate and a body flew at me out of darkness. I saw the glint of metal and new he had a knife. I threw my arm up to defend myself and the knife went into my wrist here" He pointed to the faint scar on the inside of his wrist. " and came out here." He turned his arm and he had almost the same exact scar on the other side. I let out a small gasp.

" You mean?" I take his hand in mine and turn it back and forth examining the small scars. " the knife went all the way through." I was tracing the line of the scars with my finger tips.

"It went in at an angle. That's why the one in the front is slightly lower than the one in the back. It was actually a very small thin knife, but the angle it went in at managed the sever some pretty important tendons in my wrist. We were in the middle of the jungle a long way from a hospital so all I could do was pull the knife out wrap a bandage around it and trek back out of the jungle with the prisoners" Jasper picked up his fork and took a couple of bites of lo mein. "By the time I finally did make it to the hospital I had developed a pretty nasty infection. There was some talk about me loosing my hand, but the Doc's were amazing they were not only able to save my hand and sew everything back together, but after some PT I regained about 98% of the use of my hand back."

"Wow! That's actually amazing that they were able to do that." I said. " But wait if you got the use of your hand back why were you discharged?"

"I got about 98% back. In the SEALs it's 100% or not at all. Plus I had developed a twitch in my finger." He explained. He lifted his hand and bent his finger, but I didn't see anything. I was about to say so. "Just watch."

I watched very carefully. I was beginning to think he was messing with me when his finger did twitch. It was barely noticeable. How could that possibly matter.

"Jasper that is hardly noticeable. How could that get you discharged?" I asked getting angry at the United States Navy on his behalf.

"The Navy frowns upon a SEAL with a twitchy trigger finger." He lifted his hand again, this time he mimed holding a gun. "Plus the grip on my right hand is not 100%. They offered me a position riding a desk or a honorable discharge. So I took the discharge. I would have died stuck behind a desk."

"So how did you end up in the military anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject." Rose told me according to Emmett you would have gone pretty high in the NFL draft the year after he did. "

"The short answer is family tradition." Jasper sighed. "Every male Whitlock has served in one branch or another going all the way to my great-great-great-great granddaddy who was a Major in the Army during the Civil War. I was named after him."

As we finished our late night meal Jasper told me how even though his dad had always encouraged his football dreams he always knew that deep down his dad had been let down that it was going to be his son that broke a family tradition that went back hundreds of years. All of his male cousins and some of the females had served. Some just one tour others have made the military a career. Even two of his sisters had served.

While he was talking and finishing up the chicken on his plate, I noticed he was having a really hard time chewing and realized the pills he took earlier must had worn off and he was probably in considerable pain. His lip was quite swollen and he had dark bruises under both eyes from the broken nose. The tape that Alyanna used on his nose earlier had long since fallen off. I got up and got some Alieve and when he noticed what I had he opened his mouth to protest I popped the little blue pills right in. He took a swig of water and swallowed them. He pulled me into his arms.

"I know your a big strong man and probably didn't need anything, but I just couldn't stand seeing you in pain." I say gently kissing his swollen lips. "Come on tough guy. Let's go sit outside and you can finish telling me how you ended up in the Navy." He smiles and gets up to follow.

I take his hand and lead him out the french doors. I have a small patio over looking the lake. I stretch Jasper's tee down as far as I can and take a seat on the porch swing my brother hung for me just last week. I had dreamed of having someone to snuggle up with on it. Jasper eases down next to me and puts his arm around me. I tuck my feet under my rear and do exactly what I had dreamed of and snuggle against his side with my head on his shoulder. From our vantage point we could see the party still going pretty strong at my brother's place.

"So you didn't want to let your dad down. Is that why you joined up?" I ask Jasper to get back to the story.

"I didn't want to let him down that's true, but if it had been just that I probably would still have followed my football dreams and gone into the draft after graduation. But about half way through my Senior year dad got really sick and when the doctors told us there was nothing they could do, that it was just a matter of time, I knew what I had to do." He was staring out into the darkness, but I could tell that he was back in another time and place again." I knew my dad was proud of all that I had accomplished with my football career so far, but I could not let him go to his grave thinking his only son had broken the family tradition. So I told my coaches that I would finish out the season, but not to let any teams waste time scouting me because I would be joining the Navy as soon as I graduated. Everyone tried to talk me out of it even my dad, but I could tell deep down he was relieved."

Jasper smiled at some long ago memory. His fingers were absentmindedly stroking my arm. I waited patiently for him to continue though I had a thousand questions to ask. I noticed a group of people running down the dock at my brothers place and suddenly Em's booming laugh echoed across the water.

"He reminds me of my dad you know. I think that's why I've tried so hard to fit in." Jasper said laughing.

"Who? Emmett?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dad was a big bear of a man, but deep down was a big teddy bear. Em's like that. He's feared by every Offense in the league, but with Rose and you and even today with all the kids he's a big softy. He's really gonna be a great daddy." Jasper said still smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"He held on through boot." Jasper said going back his original story."As soon as I got leave I rushed home. I walked into daddy's hospital room with my dress blues on it was January and it was actually snowing in Dallas. Daddy looked up at me his eyes beaming with pride and in that moment everything I had given up was more than worth it. He smiled at me around the ventilator. Momma was there holding his hand and my sisters were all sitting around his bed. His eyes moved over each of my sisters and then focused on momma. There were tears streaming down her face. I could hear my sisters crying as well, but I couldn't take my eyes off of momma and daddy. The love that shined in their eyes was breathtaking. They had know each other since they were five years old, been a couple since they were 10 years old, and they were married for thirty years."

His voice was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him an hugged him the best I could at this awkward angle. I now had tears streaming down my face as well and Jasper wiped at them with his thumb. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Daddy closed his eyes and he was gone. Momma said he had held on cause he knew I was on my way home. I was allowed to stay long enough for the funeral and then I had to report. I knew I wanted to be a SEAL so I went back and spoke to my NC. I had been top of everything at boot so he encouraged me all the way. After almost two years of intense training I got my first deployment as a SEAL. You pretty much now the rest." He said motioning to his chest.

I nod my head and we are silent for a few moments as I absorb everything that he revealed to me.

"How many do you have? Sisters I mean." I ask Jasper trying to lighten the mood a bit. He seems to beam when he mentions his mom and sisters.

"If you can believe it I have six. All older. So I was not only the only boy, but I was the baby of the family. Which pretty much amounts to me being spoiled rotten." Jasper laughs and is grinning again. "They are all gonna love you.

"Do you really think so? What about your mom?"I ask a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of older sisters I'm going to have to win over.

"Momma? Are you kidding me she already loves you." I raise my eyebrow at him."Like I said I told her all about you this morning and she said and I quote, Any girl that can get my boy to chase after her must be something special. Jasper Jackson Whitlock you go find your little girl and you bring her home to meet your momma."

"What did she mean by, any girl that can get my boy to chase after her?" I tease Jasper

"Well, back home I have a bit of a reputation." I couldn't see, but I'm pretty sure he was blushing.

"Oh, I see. Let me see if I can guess. You've had girls throwing themselves at you your whole life. All you have to do is bat those pretty eyes at a girl and she's putty in your hands. Am I close?" I tease.

"Um, yeah well something like that." He mutters.

"Where exactly is home?" I ask pulling my feet out from under me. I turn slightly so I can see his face while we talk and I stretch my legs across his lap.

"A very small town called Jasper, about four hours from here." I look up at him to see if he's kidding.

"Really?"

"Yes the town is named after my great-great-great-great granddaddy and so am I, though Jackson was my daddies name. We raise beef cattle, well momma does with the help of my two youngest sisters." His tone is very proud. "The rest of us are what you would call silent partners."

"So you grew up on a ranch, I would imagine you had lots of pets growing up."

"Oh we have had just about every pet you could possibly imagine. We had the usual dogs and cats and such. Then there were all the farm animals and then there were the odd creatures we managed to talk mom into." Jasper laughed again. I so love to sound of his laugh.

"What kind of odd creatures?" I ask him excitedly.

"Well there are the emu's. Momma was gonna sell them for their meat, but the darn things were just so cute she couldn't do it so there is a herd of wild emu's running the north forty. We also have a yak, a lama, and couple of those goat's that faint when they get scared." Jasper pauses a moment." Oh and we must not forget the peacocks there are three of those, the four lemurs, and last but certainly not least big Stan."

"Who is big Stan?" I ask in awe.

"He is my sister Sara's brown bear." Jasper grins at my shocked expression.

"Wow! Our mom wouldn't even let us have a goldfish. Your sister really has a bear?" I ask, still shocked.

"Yep, she found him when he was just a tiny cub. Sara was on her way home from college and she found him on the side of the road. His momma had been hit by a truck. It was one of the dirt roads leading up to the cut off for the ranch. You can't drive very fast up those roads, so who ever hit her did it on purpose. She was already dead. It was a miracle they didn't kill Stan too. She used a sub sandwich to coax him into the back of her truck and he's been a Whitlock ever sense." Jasper starts rubbing my leg. " So beautiful you ready to head back to bed? I actually have practice in the morning and need to get some sleep. I mean if it's alright if I stay." Jasper says sounding a bit unsure.

Is he kidding me. If it's alright he stay's. I never want to let him out of my sight again. I'm afraid he will disappear from my life just as quickly as he appeared. I get up from the swing.

"Sure you can stay, but I have one more question. How did you end up here?" His naughty grin is back."Ok, I know how you ended up here. What I mean is here in Dallas and with the Cowboys. As the starting Quarterback no less."

"That is actually a pretty interesting story and I promise I will tell it to you, but right now Darlin' I thinking we should try something a little more hands on." Jasper grabs my hips and pulls me against his arousal. "Now you've been a bad girl. Sitting here in my tee shirt with no panties on."

Jasper lifts his tee shirt a bit and smacks my bare ass. I reach down and quickly unbutton his jeans and push them down just enough to release his hard cock. He picks me up and as I wrap my legs around his hips he slides into me and we fall against the door frame. I manage to turn the knob and get the door open and Jasper somehow manages to get us upstairs to the bed and as I feel my body building to another mind blowing orgasm I thank God, Buddha, Allah, Zeus, and whatever other Gods there were out there for bringing me Jasper.


	12. Ch12 How's ur face?

**I'm sooooooo sorry. My only excuse is that I've recently had my 18yo niece move in w me and let me tell you it's very weird going from living by yourself and only worring about yourself to having to take another person into consideration. But my precious has finally got a job and now I have a few hours a day to myself so here I am. Also I'm very sorry that this is so short. It's a transitional chap. I'm going to try and push it forward from here on out and start to wrap it up. **

The next morning I wake up alone. I have a terrifying moment where I think it has all a dream, but then I roll over and can still smell him on my sheets. I can't help the huge smile plastered across my lips. Glancing at the clock I realize that it is 9:15. I never sleep past 8, even on the weekends. I had promised Rose that since she was opening the store, I would supervise the clean-up at their house. The cleaning crew was arriving at 10.

I jump out of bed and hop into the shower. I hurry through my morning routine and within 30 minutes I'm heading out the door. As I pass through the kitchen on my way out the door something catches my eye. The message on the dry erase board on my fridge had been changed from ,get beer and potato chips, my brother wrote that, to miss you already with a little heart. Probably the cheesiest thing I've ever seen, but my God did it make my knees weak and my heart go pitter patter. I couldn't help myself, I snapped a picture with my phone and then hurried out the door to meet the cleaning crew at my brother's house.

On the way, I text Rose the picture with a smiley face. I want to text Jasper as well and let him know how much I was missing him, but I realized I don't have his cell number. Just then my phone buzzes and I figure it's Rose commenting on the picture. I glance at the screen and squeal out loud, it's a message from Jasper.

"Thinking bout u. Miss u."

"I miss u 2! btw how did u get my #?"

"Em gave it 2 me. Hope that's ok."

"Oh duh! I'm glad he did. When will I c u?"

"Soon. If it's ok w u I'll come right after practice."

"I work till 9 :-( but i'm all yours after. :-)"

"Like the sound of that! Guess I'll go home and get some rest 1st."

"How's ur face?"

"Nose is throbbing pretty bad, I'll take some meds I promise. Pick u up at 9 and we can get dinner?"

"U better. Dinner sounds gr8! Do u know where the store is?"

"I'll ask Em. See ya tonight. 3 ya"

"u 2. C U 2night."

Two hours later, after rushing the crew through cleaning the house and then going home and realizing I had absolutely nothing to wear on my date, I run into the store yelling for Rose.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROOOOOSSSSEEE!" I yell. I spot Edward my best friend next to Rose and also our best sales person. "Where's Rose?" I ask Edward, grabbing and shaking him.

"OMG Aly calm down. You'll wrinkle my new Marc Jacobs." Edward snipped at me." Rose had to make a bank and Starbucks run. She'll be back in a bit."

"Sorry Edward, I have a fashion emergency I need Rose." I said letting go of his arms, but still yelling.

"OK, princess first I'm gonna need you to use your inside voice" Edward says pushing me down into a chair. "and second I'm much more qualified to help with any fashion emergency you might have then Rose is. Now breath and tell Edward what's the big emergency."

"I have a date tonight with the most beautiful man that God has ever created and I have nothing to wear." I cry.

"Seriously Aly the most beautiful man God has ever created?" Edward said rolling his eyes at me.

I Google Jasper on my iPhone and select a picture of Jasper during practice with no shirt on and sweat dripping down his chest. I turn my phone for Edward to see. He grabs it to get a better look.

"OK defiantly top five!" Edward agrees wiping fake drool off his mouth. " And where did we meet Gods gift?"

"That is actually a very long story Ed. The important thing is he's taking me out to dinner after work tonight and I need something to wear. Something sexy but not trashy. Something that will blow his mind. Help me!" I plead.

"Who's your main gay?" Edward asks squatting down taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes.

"You are." I answer looking back into his beautiful Topaz eyes.

"OK then princess trust me Uncle Edward has it all under control. Now follow me I have exactly what you need." He takes my hand and leads me back to the stock room. He pushes several garment bags aside until he finds one labeled CHANEL. He unzips the bag and searches through the dresses inside. "These just arrived today. We haven't even had the chance to tag them yet. Ah, yes here it is."

He turns holding the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It's black lace with a black satin ribbon detail that criss crosses across the chest and wraps around just under the bust. I reach my hand out and gently stroke the beautiful dress.

"Well try it on. Let's see how it looks." Edward encourageds me as he grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. I excitedly step out of my jeans as Edward takes my dress off the hanger and unzips it. I rest one hand on his broad shoulder for balance, as he helps me step into it. He pulls the beautiful dress up my body and carefully assists me in getting the satin ribbons settled correctly and zips me up. Edward steps back to get a better look

"My God Aly, you could turn a gay man straight." He says raising one eyebrow at me.

"Your such a dork." I say punching him in the arm. He turns me toward the mirror behind me. I catch my breath. "It's so beautiful."

"No princess, your beautiful. I better head back out front before Seth has a melt down. You know how he gets if left alone too long. Edward kisses me on the cheek and hands me a pair of black Choo's he pulled off the shelf. Edward disappears through the doorway that leads back out to the main part of the store.

I slip on my shoe's and twirl in front of the mirror. This dress is absolutely going to blow Jasper's mind. I can't wait until tonight. I hope everything is perfect.

**I know it's really short and kind of a crappy place to leave it, but I just realized that I missed the episode of No Ordinary Family that Jackson was on and I have got to go find it online immediately! Also sorry to anyone that does not like my Edward, but I might as well tell ya now in my little world Edward will ALWAYS be gay. Just my thing. Post agin soon I promise.**


	13. Ch13 Tasty

**Look how nice I am. So soon after I posted the last Chapter. I seem to have gotten my groove you so much to everyone that has reviewd. You will never know what it means. I'd especially like to thank CharliDenae who is one of my favorite authors, Please check her out. kykyxstandler who has reviewwd each and every chapter right from the begenning and lastly bribumblebee it was your review that got me moveing again. Thank you sooo much.**

Sitting here on mamma Whitlock' s front porch ,while everyone else slept, staring off at acres and acres of prime Texas cattle land, I though back to the night of our first real date.

I was ringing up the last customer of the night, a regular that was trying to bribe me to sell her my dress. She was offering $3000 almost twice the retail price of the dress. Never mind that it was a size 2 and she was a 8. I apologized to her one last time and explained that I couldn't possibly sell it to her even for $5000. I was wearing it on a date tonight with someone very special. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No one is that special." She said in a very snarky tone.

Oh well, she's never met my Jasper. All I could do was smile and hand her back her credit card and her bags. She snatched her things and stomped out the door.

"Oh sister please, as if your dress would fit her." Seth giggled as he locked the door behind her. "I hope she really doesn't think she's fooling any of us because she buys a size 2."

"I know right. It's not like we don't all know she has her maid come in the next day and exchange everything for a size 8." Edward added.

"If you ask me, the 8 is very questionable." Rose said grabbing my hand. " Come on I got the curling iron all heated up. Oh, boys when Jasper shows up don't hurt him."

We had a whole area set up toward the back of the store' behind a set of purple velvet curtains, where we sold top of the line make-up and both women's and men's fragrances. Edward also did make overs here, so there was a big mirror and special lighting. Rose pulled me over to this area and sat me in the chair.

"We're not animals, we're not gonna bite." Seth yelled after us.

"Speak for yourself." I heard Edward mutter.

Rose and I looked and each other and giggled, armed with a curling iron and lots of product Rose artfully tousled my hair and when he was done straightening the shoes, Edward came over and started on my make-up. Jasper had texted me earlier and said he would pick me up at 9:30, at exactly 9:20 Seth let out a very dramatic gasp. We all look up to see Seth with his face pressed against the window at the front of the store.

"OMG! It's really him! Our Aly is really going out on a date with the new Cowboy!" Seth squealed. "I think an angel has fallen from heaven and now walks among us." We laughed and Seth opened the door. and let Jasper in.

"Hi I'm Seth! Wow, your even hotter in person. Even with two black eyes. Aly told us what happened. I can't believe you let Em wail on you like that, but it was a very romantic thing to do. Aly is almost ready, Ed and Rose are playing dress up with her. They are back that way." He said all in one breath practically jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you too Seth." Jasper said putting his right hand out.

Seth grabbed Jasper's hand with both of his and shook exuberantly. I noticed that Seth held on to Jasper's' hand for a bit too long. I was happy to see that Jasper took Seth's over the top personality in stride and he wasn't freaking out because a very obviously gay man was gushing over him and openly flirting. I could see them in the mirror, but they could not see us. Jasper looked so handsome in a charcoal Hugo Boss suit, black shirt, and a silvery gray jacquard weave tie. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ. He was finally able to extract his hand from Seth's and turned and headed in our direction, with Seth trailing closely behind drooling. Jasper's eyes scanned the room taking in everything, he had a faint smile on his face that turned into a heart breaking grin when his eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Darlin' you look stunning." Jasper declared walking into the changing room. He took my hand and helped me out of the chair. He stepped back for a better look and then pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I heard all three of my friends sigh.

"Ah, hate to break up this..um..exuberant greeting, but Jasper can you come with me for just a moment." Edward interrupted us. I held on to Jasper, giving Edward a questioning look.

Edward only pointed down toward Jasper's shoe's. Rose, Seth, and I all gasped. Jasper had, gasp, brown shoe's on.

"Oh my lord !" Seth all but yelled. "Quick go with Edward. " He turned toward Rose and I pushing Jasper in the direction that Edward had headed."Don't worry ladies we are fully licensed and equipped to handle any fashion emergency"

The boys headed off to the shoe section. My eyes follow the boys and I watch Jasper charm the pants off of Seth and Edward. I can hear Edward and Seth arguing over which shoe's were the most appropriate to go with Jasper's suit. Rose and I look at each other and laugh.

"Aly, you should see yourself when you look at him. You really do beam." Rose smiled down at me. Then she looked a bit sad and she had tears in her eyes." I know that you have been very lonely for a very long time. We've all noticed it even though you've tried so hard to hid it. We've all prayed so hard that you would meet someone and be as happy as Em and I are and Edward and Seth are. I'm just so happy you have found someone that you love so much and who very obviously loves you back just as much."

I pulled a tissue out of the box and handed it to Rose. I stood up and hugged her. This outburst of emotions was so unlike Rose.

"Pregnancy hormones?" I ask Rose.

She takes the tissue and blows her nose and then looks up at me and nods.

"I'm sorry. It's crazy every little thing is setting me off lately. But I really am happy for you. You more than any one deserves to be happy." Rose hugs me closer and now I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"This will not do. No tears I worked too hard making Aly's face perfect." Edward said as he pried me and Rose apart.

"Ya gotta admit the canvas was pretty damn perfect to start with." Jasper grinned at us sticking each foot out to show off the new shoe's the boys had picked out for him. "What do y'all think?"

"Tasty!" Seth blurted out.

"Hey!" Edward said. Sticking his bottom lip out, pretending to be hurt.

"What? He is." He wraps his arms around Edward and smiles up at him flashing the dimple he knows Edward can't resist. "But you know I'm partial to crazy bronze hair and you know, boys that actually like other boys."

We all laughed and Jasper blushed. I got my coat and my bag. We said goodnight to everyone and Jasper made sure the boys were going to walk Rose to her car. Since he drove a bike, Jasper had taken a taxi to meet me. I handed him my keys and he opened the door for me and helped me into the car.

We had dinner at The French Room on Commerce. It was very romantic and the food was amazing. I was ,however, very glad I was wearing a flowy dress. When we finished eating, we took a walk. As we walked down the street hand and hand Jasper reminded me that it was his turn to ask questions.

"First I really need you to explain to me what Rose meant when she asked how I hooked up with you instead of the guy she hired.?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I was really hoping you had forgotten about that." He just shook his head and grinned at me. "Well I had told Rose my fantasy and she wanted to help me break out of my box a fulfill it. Well I guess she wanted to make sure I didn't hook up with a psycho killer, so I guess she hired a male prostitute to pick me up and well...you know...um...well help me fulfill my fantasy.

I couldn't even look him in the eye. Suddenly Jasper was laughing. Like hysterically laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"What? Jasper what?" I pushed on his shoulders trying to make him stand up. I gave up and hit him. "WHAT!"

"Hold on I can't breath. I need to sit down." He spotted a bench and sat. I sat next to him.

"Jasper, tell me. Please." I begged.

"Oh Lord! Phew. OK, well about twenty minutes before you got there this guy got busted trying to blow some other guy in the men's room. I'd bet a million dollars that the guy caught on his knees with some truckers cock in his mouth was your intended date." His uncontrollable laughter started again.

"Are you kidding me!" I jumped up. Jasper was laughing so hard, all he could do was shake his head no." Rose hired me a gay prostitute? Seriously?" I sat back down next to Jasper. He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Oh darlin' we are quite a pair aren't we? You were there to meet up with a gay prostitute and I was there to hook up with any desperate skanky woman I could find just to win a bet." He kissed the top of my head and laughed. "I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you, but I'm sure as hell happy I found you. Even if it was under the most ridiculous of circumstances." He tipped my chin up to him and kissed me softly." Hey my loft is not to far from here, you..um..want to have a sleep over." He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I'd love to! I can't wait to see your place. I have a over night bag in my trunk." I took his hand and started leading him back toward the restaurant.

"An overnight bag huh? Pretty presumptuous of you little lady." Jasper stopped in the middle of the side walk again.

"Well sir I was certain you were gonna be a sure thing." I rose up on my tip toes and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Jasper grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. His other hand slid around my back pulling me closer. I could feel his arousal pressing against my belly. I slid my had down his arm and pulled his hand off my rear end. Threading my fingers through his I broke the kiss and pulled him down the side walk toward the car.

That night and all the nights that ed follow were the most remarkable of my life. A few weeks later Jasper reminded me about us going to Texas for his mom's birthday. As if I would forget. I was excited and terrified about meeting his family all at the same time. Jasper continuously reassured me that everything would be OK and that his family would adore me as much as he did. So, exactly one month to the day that we met Rose and I watched as Jasper and Em loaded up Jasper's new Escalade. I hugged Em good bye and rubbed Rose's tiny little baby bump and hugged her. Jasper went to shake Emmett's hand but my mush of a brother pulled Jasper in for a big bear hug. Em released him and he hugged Rose also, than climbed into the driver's seat. We made our way to the highway and headed East. I had made a play list for the trip so we blasted the iPod and sang at the top of our lungs. I made him stop the first time I saw a sign that said Jasper was 62 miles ahead. I jumped out and took a picture. I did the same thing at the next sign, but Jasper just sped by the next. When I begged him to go back he just turned up the radio and sang louder. Lady A's Hello World was on and I was so mesmerized by listening to Jasper sing I forgot to watch for Jasper road signs.

The sun was just getting ready to set when we turned onto a narrow dirt road that Jasper informed me was their drive way. About a half a mile later I was beginning to think he had made a wrong turn, a mile later I was sure he had gone the wrong way. I told Jasper as much and he just shook his head and laughed. I continued to stare out the windshield trying to catch a glimpse of anything that wasn't trees. Several miles later I thought I could detect a slight thinning in the trees. A quarter mile later we broke through the trees. I caught my breath and there was now green pasture land and cows as far as I could see, there was a house way in the distance. It was one of the most serene things I had ever seen. As we approached the house a saw a heard, I guess that's what you call them, of emu. I turned to Jasper grinning my eyes huge. I honestly only half believed him about the emu's.

I was more nervous the closer we got to the house. Jasper took my hand in his and kissed the knuckles. I was still nervous, but I know Jasper loved me and that was really the most important thing.

We reached the house and it was beautiful with the sun setting behind it. It was a very large white ranch style house with cheerful blue shutters and a wrap around porch. Standing on the porch were seven of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. They all looked like Jasper and oddly like Rose. Jasper jumped out of the car and came around to my side and opened the door and helped me out. He took my hand a lead my toward the Whitlock women. I was about to pee my pants and wanted to run and hide in the car, but then Jasper squeezed my hand and a feeling of calm came over me and I knew if I didn't stand my ground now they wouldn't respect me. So I stood there and some how managed to meet the eyes of all of them at the same time. Suddenly the oldest of the seven women smiled the same glorious smile I've seen so many times on Jasper's face. She walked down the stairs toward us, her arms open wide. Jasper released my hand a stepped toward his momma. She glanced at his and walked right on by and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aren't you just the most precious little thing ever." Momma Whitlock held me in her warm motherly embrace. Tears sprang to my eyes. My own mothers had never in my life held me like that. "Girls get down here and meet your future sister-in-law."

"Momma!" Jasper cried.

"Shush son. Your momma has eyes. Aly it is so good to finally meet you. I'm Jesse, but you might as well start calling me momma now." She winked and nudged me with her elbow. "Now this is Eliza my oldest, Sally next oldest ,you see where I'm going here, Kate, Christine, Laurey, and last my baby girl Anna. "

In turn they each hugged me and welcomed me. As I was trying to remember each of their names. Something occurred to me.

"Hey Jess..."She raised any eyebrow at me. "I mean momma are all of your girls named after Broadway musicals?"

"Why Aly I didn't think I could love you any more, no one has ever figured that out right off the bat."

"I'm a huge musical fan. I drag my brother and sister-in-law every season. I smile at her.

She throws her arm around me and leads me into the house.

"Boy, get her bags and bring them up to your room." Momma yells over her shoulder at Jasper.

"Yes ma'am. Wait what?" Jasper sounded confused.

"Your momma's not stupid Jasper." She said turning toward him."You've been sleeping with my little Aly since the night you met. No sense in separating you now."

I was blushing furiously, but no one seemed to notice. We turned and headed back into the house. We set in the family room and chatted while Jasper got our stuff settled in our room. We then had the most delicious home cooked meal I had ever had. After we sat on the porch and had coffee and apple pie. Jasper and I sat on the swing. They told me that the party was tomorrow and pretty much everyone in town would be at the party and I would get to meet all the sisters family's and Big Stan.

It had been a long day and I started dozing off listening to Jasper and his family catch up. I felt myself being lifted. I rested my head against Jasper's chest I could feel him carry me up the stairs and put me on the bed. I felt him remove my shoes and then fell into a deep sleep.

I woke early the next morning. Jasper was quietly next to me. The rest of the house was quit. I needed coffee. I carefully removed Jasper's arm from around my waist. I slid my feet into my slippers and pulled one of Jasper's hoodies out of the closet. I crept down stairs and into the kitchen and put the coffee on. While I waited for it to brew I picked at a slice of pie. When the coffee was done I poured a cup and filled it with cream and sugar. I headed out side I sat on the swing. Sipping my coffee I watched a heard, still not sure if that's what they are called, of emu move across the pasture.

**If anyone wants to see Aly's date dress go to the chanel web sight, click on fashion shows, click spring-summer 2011 ready-to-wear, click looks, and it's #59**. **I fell in love with it. Also if anyone can name all of the Musical's the Whitlock girl's are named after will receive a invite to momma Whitlock's Birthday party! YAY!**


	14. Ch14 I don't have a suite

**I'm soooo sorry. All I can say is I've been dealing w some stuff here. I had a mini-break down when my favorite soldier and #1 source of Jasper related insperation was deployed. Everything is ok now we have chatted and I think I'm back on track.**

**Even after all this time I don't own JW, AM, EM,or RM. Steph still does.**

**Enjoy**

Chap 14

Watching the big Texas sky turn a brilliant shade of pink, I sit on the porch swing. Taking a fortifying sip of my coffee I turn and stretch my legs out on the seat of the swing. I hear a grunting noise seconds before something cold and wet nuzzles my neck. I very slowly turn my head and standing behind the swing is the biggest bear I have ever seen I my life.

"I really really hope your name is Big Stan." I say to the giant creature, my heart about to beat out of my chest. The bear seems to smile at me and proceeds to lap at my coffee. When it's all gone he starts making very unhappy noises and starts a low growl. I'm on the verge of panic when I hear a female voice.

"Stop that Stan. Don't be rude. Your scaring the lofe out of Alice." Jasper's youngest sister Anna says jumping up onto the porch "I'm so sorry about that, but he's, well a bear before he has his morning coffee." She pushes the giant bear away. Smiling at me Anna steps into the house. Stan lumbers to the other side of the porch and lays down. Dejectedly he lays his head on his front paws and sighs. It now seems really silly that I was afraid of him, but I my defense he is enormous. Stan's head pops back up when Anna steps back out on the porch. She's carrying a big metal bowl, that she puts down on the floor for Stan, and a cup of coffee for herself. She settles herself in a cedar rocker facing me.

"So, wow! Talk about a wake up call. I really am so very sorry about that. "He smelled the coffee and just took off."" Anna says sipping her own coffee and looking very guilty.

"Trust me I know how he feels. I'm just as grumpy before I have my coffee." I smile at her and glance at Big Stan happily slurping his coffee . "Jasper has started just bringing me a cup in bed before he even talks to me." I blush, realizing I've just told Jasper's baby sister that we spend enough time in bed together that we have a routine.

"Are you blushing? You are too precious." She laughs at me, causing me to blush more."OK, we're both adults here let's not pretend that I don't already know that you and my brother are having sex. Even if you couldn't tell just by the dreamy way you look at each other, Jas and I are really close and we pretty much talk about everything. He told me about how you met."

"Everything?" If at all possible I blush even deeper thinking of Jasper sharing the intimate details of our sex life with his sister or anyone for that matter.

"Well not the intimate details," She says practically reading my mind. "but you know just how all around magical and mind blowing it is. Two adjectives I never thought I'd hear out of my brother's mouth, not to describe sex anyway."

"Magical?" I squeak, taking a sip of coffee.

"And mind blowing." She confirms. "Well what he actually said was fucking mind blowing. Soooo.. what I need from you is..um..tips."

"What!" I gasp choking on my coffee.

"Well I figure you must have some mad skills if you got a guy like my brother going all mushy and using words like magical and fucking mind blowing to describe sex." The hopeful expression on her face almost comical. She grins at me as Big Stan, having finished his coffee, nudges her hand with his snout to get her attention.

I consider demurring and claiming I have to go to the bathroom or something, but something about Anna's open and honest face encourages me to confide in her. I tell her my version of the night Jasper and I met. I tell her how I'd gone there that night to fulfill my fantasy. I tell her all about Rose and how she tried to orchestrate the whole thing by picking out my outfit and going so far as hiring a male prostitute to pick me up. We both laugh hysterically at that part. I give her as many pointers as possible regarding what happened out behind the bar as I can without burning up in a huge fire ball of embarrassment. Trying to distract Anna from wanting more detail I excuse myself and walk inside for a drink of water to cool down my burning skin.

"Calm down girl, you should be proud. You rocked that boys world!" Pixie tells me in a calming voice. "Now get out there and tell her about the really good parts of the next night." I take a deep breath and laugh at myself. I walk back outside and settle myself back on the swing and plunge right in to telling Anna all about the picnic the next day. She isn't too thrilled when I get to the part where Em pummeled Jasper. I didn't realize he had left that part out of his telling of the story, but she forgets to be angry when I tell her about the amazing night we had when we got back to my condo leaving out some of the more intimate details. I may have discovered a more risque me, but we are discussing my sex life with her brother here. Of course that has never stopped Rose before.

The sun continues its climb into the sky and Anna tells me about her last date. Suddenly the wind picks up and shifts in our direction. Carried on the breeze is the most mouth watering scent I have ever smelled.

"What is that?" I interrupt Anna.

"What is what?" She asks me.

"That amazing smell!" I'm all but drooling.

"Oh, That would be Christine's husband Nate starting the brisket for the party." She says laughing at me. "He slow cooks it on the grill for several hours. It's really the only way to cook brisket."

"Oh my God! It smells amazing. I wish Em was here."

"Yeah, me too." Anna laughs hitting her palm with her fist. We both burst out laughing.

"What are we giggling about girls?" Momma Whitlock asks coming around a corner from the front of the house. She gives Big Stan a kiss on top of his head and sits next to me on the swing. She sips her coffer and raises a brow at first me and then Anna, which sends us into another fit of giggles.

"I was telling Alice about my last date with Steve." Anna tells her mom in little gasping hiccups.

"Oh lord, when he told you to dress nice and then he took you to the Monster Truck Jam, it's a good thing that boy is so pretty because he doesn't have the sense that God gave a rock." Momma Whitlock says rolling her eyes.

"He does have a great ass though." She adds winking at me just as I take a sip. I spew my entire mouth full of coffee all over the porch and Big Stan. Anna and momma look stunned and then they both burst out laughing. Big Stan rolls over onto his side and proceeds to alternately clean himself and the wood slats beneath him. For some reason this is really funny, me and momma collapse into each others arms laughing uncontrollably.

Jasper walks outside to find us all hysterical with tears streaming down our faces.

"Mary Alice! I leave you alone for a second and here you are corrupting my sweet momma and innocent sister." He sighs dramatically. "I can only imagine what you girls are giggling about. Out here. And subjecting this young innocent lad to your dirty girly talk. I mean what could you possibly be thinking? " He sits on the floor and Stan rolls over and drops his head into Jasper's lap letting out a deep put upon sigh, which just sends us over the edge again.

I try to defend myself and in form him that it was his sweet momma's comment about some guys ass that had sent us into hysterics to begin with but I'm laughing so hard I nearly wet myself. I have to jump up and run onto the house. I just barely make it.

After I'm done I wash my hands and splash a little water on my face. Jasper's voice drifts in through the open window greeting his other sisters and their family's as they arrive to help get ready for the party. I lean closer to the window and take a moment to listen to the Whitlock family good naturedly rib each other. I love each and everyone of them already, especially momma Whitlock. They are exactly the type of family I used to prey for when I was growing up. Momma Whitlock would never make one of her daughters feel like they were worthless, or that they were not worthy of being loved. Suddenly I felt tears streaming down my face and I realized I was sobbing uncontrollably. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs as my body began to shake violently. In the distance I could vaguely hear a door slam and then several sets of feet running up the hall way. The door began to rattle with the force of the fist pounding on it. I could hear Jasper's panicked voice calling my name. I wanted to get up and open the door or at the very least tell him that I was OK, but I couldn't move couldn't speak.

The sound at the door changes and I'm pretty sure Jasper is now kicking it. Suddenly there is a loud splitting noise and the door flies open in two pieces. Jasper and his momma toward me. They both fall to there knees in front of me, extremely worried expressions on their faces. Momma is slightly closer takes me in her arms, she kisses the top of my head and whispers comforting words as she begins to rock me. She is exactly the type of mother I had imagined that she would be. The kind of loving mother I always dreamed of. I looked up into her beautiful face. Her brow creased with worry.

"I... love... you... momma." I choked out in hiccuping sobs.

"Oh, my precious little darling I love you too!" She says wiping the the tears from my eyes. She looks to Jasper. "Baby could you go get our little Aly a glass of water please?"

He tried to protest, but she cut him off. "Jasper Jackson Whitlock, you just go do what your momma says. The rest of y'all get to work."

Jasper cups my cheek with his hand. I look at him and manage a weak smile. He get up and walks out of the room.

"So darlin' you wanna tell me what all this carrying on is about?" She asks reaching up and then handing me a tissue to blow my nose.

I take the tissue and use it for it's intended purpose. I take a deep shaky breath and open my mouth to try and explain my most recent bout of insanity. But I'm not sure where to begin so I stop and take another deep breath, this one not so shaky. Jasper returns with a glass water. He hands the glass to me and sits. I take a long drink of the cool water, trying to figure out where to begin. I set the glass down. I smile at Jasper to let him know I'm OK, but I turn so that I'm facing momma. His legs come around me and his arms encircle me. I lean back into the comfort and security of Jasper's body.

"How much has Jasper told you about my relationship with my mother?" I ask.

"Not much. Just that you were not close." She looks from Jasper to me. I look up at Jasper.

"It's your story to share with who you want." Jasper says kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I give him another smile and turn back to momma. "Saying we were not close is a major understatement. My mother hated my for not saving her marriage." I couldn't help it, tears started tumbling out of my eyes again. Jasper held me tighter.

"Oh angel, I'm sure she didn't hate you and she couldn't possibly expect you to save her marriage. " Momma says patting my knee, trying to sooth me.

"No, she very definitely hated me. She's told me so my entire life. One of my earliest memories was of my mom telling me that it was my fault that my dad died. If I had been a prettier better behaved baby my dad never would have left and if he had never left then he would not have been killed in action a later. See, now we know that mother has bipolar disorder, but I grew up believing that the things she said were true. My brother tried to shield me as much as possible, but he couldn't be around all the time. It was weird because the older Em got the more he reminded her of dad, the more she loved him. But the more he reminded her of dad the angrier she was at me for not making daddy love me so much that he was willing to give up the SEALs. With the benefit of hindsight I know that daddy left because mother drove him away by trying to manipulate and control him and he died because he had one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. " I pause to take another sip of water.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry a momma should take care of her babies and make them feel loved and cherished." She scooted closer to us and hugged both of us. I was trapped between them, but I had never felt safer in my entire life.

"I love your family so much. All my life I've dreamed of having a different type of family, I've dreamed of this family and here you all are. I just got totally overwhelmed. I'm so sorry I caused everyone to worry." I rested my head on momma's shoulder.

"Oh angel I love you too. All the girls love you. I promise you that no matter what happens between you two, you will always be a part of this family." Momma give me a huge grin, so like Jasper's. "We'll give him up before we let you go.

"Momma!" Jasper yells.

"Just saying." She winks at me."Just don't screw this up and we'll all be OK."

She stands and gives me a hand up. She pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my forehead. She then leaves the room and leaves me and Jasper alone.

"Darlin' are you alright?" He asks. Holding me by the shoulders and looking directly into my eyes.

"I will be. Thanks to you and your insanely amazing family. I just wish Em was here." I give Jasper the brightest smile I can muster and stand on my tip toes and give him a big smacking kiss. "You know it's funny when your momma calls me darlin' it seems sweet and motherly but when you call me darlin' it's all sexy and makes me all tingly. Is that weird?"

"Well darlin' I think that whatever my little darlin' thinks is right." He smiles my favorite grin and backs me up against the wall. "So my darlin' shall we leave the bathroom or does my sweet darlin' prefer just staying cuddled up in this here tiny room with her darlin' man that makes her all tingly?"

"As wonderful as cuddling with you in this her tiny bathroom sounds, your momma needs help getting ready for the party." I laugh as his bottom lip juts out in a huge pout." Sucks I know."

"Speaking of sucking." Jasper waggles his eyebrows at me and places his hands on the walls on either side of my head.

"Jasper Jackson Whitlock!" I gasp playfully, smacking him on the chest.

"What? I was just gonna tell you about this vampire movie I saw this one time."

I roll my eyes at him and duck under his arm and head out to the kitchen to help, Jasper trailing close behind. I get put on desert duty and my poor Jasper gets sent out into the hot humid day to help the men set up tents.

Two hours and 400 french silk tarts later we decide to take a break. I had run upstairs earlier and changed into a sundress, but it was still extremely hot outside. We settled ourselves on the porch with a ice cold pitcher of sweet tea to enjoy the view. And what a view it was! The men had been working very hard getting the various tents set up and most if them had removed their shirts. My Jasper of course was the hottest thing out there, but there were a few other that were coming in a close second.

"Girls why don't y'all bring the boys some nice cold sweet tea and introduce Alice to the rest of the family." Momma suggested with a big smile on her face. "And that way she won't have to strain her eyes ogling my baby boy." They all laugh.

" Momma I'm not ogling your baby boy." I say defending myself. I pick up two pitchers of tea and head down the stairs. I look back at her with a grin and add. "I'm merely admiring your fine craftsmanship."

Anna and Laurey laugh and then get up and grab a couple stacks of cups and follow me down the stairs. We head out to where the men are working. As we get close I stop to watch Jasper. He's using a large sledgehammer to drive stakes into the ground. The strenuous work causing the muscles in his arms to strain. Anna bumps me with her elbow as she walks by knocking me out of my trance. She announces that we have ice cold tea and the boys come running. As we pour them glass of tea the girls introduce me to each guy. Husbands,sons,cousins and neighbors. Wow, the Whitlock women have excellent taste in men. I suppose it's no wonder considering how beautiful they are and oh my god their sons are gorgeous. I knew immediately who each boys mother was and Anna pointed out who their various fathers were. There are seven male grandchildren in all. Three are Eliza's, two Sally's, and two Christine's. Kate I'm told has two girls, that I'll meet later. They are at the neighbors helping put together the flowers. Laurey and Anna have no children yet. I know it will take me forever to remember all their names.

Jasper looks up at me and smiles. My knees get a bit week of course, but I think I cover pretty well. Or so I thought. Laurey and Anna both burst out laughing and roll their eyes at each other. Jasper pounds in one last stake and saunters over for a glass of tea.

"Thank you darlin'." He guzzles down the whole glass and hands his glass back to Anna. "Hey Jace we pretty much done here?"

Jace is Eliza's husband an extremely good looking redhead with a bit of an Irish accent and amazing sky blue eyes.

"Sure J. Just got that last little one to put up and the lads can put it up." He nods toward the group teenage boys consisting mostly of his own offspring. "Come now back to work."

The boys groan a bit but do what their told. Jasper,pulling on his shirt, takes my hand and leads me away from the group towards a thick clump of trees. I hesitate for a moment and he turns and looks at me. I arch my brow at him questioningly. He just smiles his sexy little half grin at me and turns and leads me into the trees. I'd follow that smile anywhere.

We walk quietly hand and hand through the trees for several minutes. It was much cooler in the shade of the woods, but it was still quite humid. I could hear running water and before I could ask Jasper points out a small creek cutting through the trees heading down hill. We walk along it's path following it to the bottom of the small hill. At the bottom Jasper helps me as we cross over a very large felled tree to the opposite side. We push through a line of trees and there glistening in the tree dappled sun is a beautiful crystal blue pond.

"Oh, Jasper it's beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here." I throw my arms around Jasper and give him a quick kiss.

"So beautiful how about a swim?"Jasper asks with a devilish grin.

"I don't have a suite."

"Neither do I darlin'." He says pulling his shirt off.

I watch him as he walks toward the pond toeing his boots off and unbuckling his belt. He slips his jeans off ,revealing his rock hard ass to me, and sets them on a large rock. His body in the filtered sunlight is beautiful. My fingers long to touch him, but I'm glued to the spot. He looks over his shoulder at me and the scorching look in his eyes sends a flash of heat straight through my body. Causing me to ache for his touch.

" You gonna stand there gawking or you gonna come join me?" He teases me.

"Actually, I thought I'd gawk a bit longer." I answer sticking my tongue out at him. He turns and walks back toward me.

"Actually, I've always preferred a more hands on approach angel." He grabs the hem of my sundress

and pulls it over my head. He folds it and lays in on top of his jeans. He turns back to me and puts his hand out. I slide out of my bra and panties and take his hand. He leads me into the water.

The cool water washes over my heated body as Jasper falls backwards into the water pulling me down on top of him. Our lips meet on a sensuous kiss and his hard body tangles with mine. I wrap my legs around him and can feel his hard length pressed between us. I reach my hand between us and stroke him. A low growl escapes his chest and he lifts he higher and pushes into me.

Jasper swims us backwards until we are resting in the shallows, the water lapping at our bodies. I dig my knees into the soft sand and resting my hands on his hard chest I shift my weight forward and increase the rhythm of our thrusts. As I slide myself up and down Jasper's hard cock, his fingers dig into my thighs and he raises his hips to meet mine with each of my downward thrust. Jasper's deep blue eyes meet mine, a slow smile spreads across his beautiful face. His hands stroke a lazy path from my thighs, across my stomach, and move up to cup my breasts. His strong hands caress, while his thumbs softly stroke my nipples. He rises up and his mouth captures one rigid peak. Electric current zings through my body causing me to arch my back, giving Jasper easier access to my breasts. His lips slowly move from one to the other, his tongue softly caressing each in turn. His sharp teeth gently nipping at the hard tips cause me to dig my fingers into his hair. I tug his mouth to mine and his tongue pushes roughly into my mouth and I tangle my own around his. He drinks in the soft moans escaping my mouth. Grasping my hips again he hooks his leg over mine and tumbles us over, pinning me beneath him. I love feeling his big hard body above me, his hardness thrusting inside of me. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, signaling that my release is near. I dig my heels into his back and pulling him down, urging him deeper. I wrap my hands around his bulging biceps. The muscles in his thick arms are straining, signaling that his release is very close as well. He begins pounding harder. The gasps escaping my mouth getting louder with each thrust until suddenly everything around me explodes and I hear my own voice echoing through the trees. Jasper thrusts one last time and then his deep voice joins mine flying through the trees.

After ,we swim for a bit and them lay on the soft grass drying our naked bodies in the sun. To soon it's tome to get up and head back to get ready for the party. We walk hand in hand back to the house. I worry briefly that everyone will know exactly what we were doing, but as we walk up the porch steps to head inside to shower and change no one says anything so I figure we are safe. We pass momma and a few others shucking corn on the porch. Jasper opens the screen door for me.

"Well I'll tell y'all one thing. I'm never swimming in that pond again." Momma deadpans, sending every one around into hysterics.

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Just an FYI, The answers to the question I asked last chapter are:**

**Eliza-My Fair Lady, Sally-Cabaret, Kate-Taming of the Shrew, Christine-Phantom of the Opera,Laurey-Oklahoma, and last Anna-The King and I. The winner was my friend and fav author CharliDenae with three correct answers. Momma's party will be next and I sure hope Char can make it. :-) **


	15. Chap15 Vintage Does NOT Mean Old!

**Bet y'all thought you were never gonna hear from me again. I know it's been along time, but I'm back and I am now determined to finish what I have started here. I want to once again thank ****bribumblebee for sending me the sweetest message. I have felt exactly the same way when a story that I really got into was never finished. So in your honor hear it is. I hope you like it. **

**Sadly even after all this time Jasper, Alice, Rose , and Em are still not mine. **

**Chap 15**

My skin was on fire I was blushing so violently. Jasper was snickering at my side. I punch him in the arm.

"You want them to be your family. You gotta take the good with bad." He grins at me and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He says as he walks past me heading upstairs to our room.

I hurry up the stairs after him intending to yell at him, but when I storm into the room the words die on my lips because Jasper is already pulling off his clothes. We've been together for exactly a month now and I'd seen him naked everyday since and I was still in awe of his magnificently perfect body. Even the vicious scars that cover part of his chest and back don't detract from his perfection. If anything they make him all the more sexy. His body is bathed in the golden light of the setting sun filtering in through the gossamer curtains, causing the light sheen of sweat that covers him to shimmer. I close the door and cross the room. I caress the hard ridges and contours of his chest and arms with my hands.

"How long before the party starts." I ask as my hand drifts down to the button of his jeans.

"Sorry darlin' not long enough." Jasper tells me his bottom lip jutting out slightly. "You want the shower first?"

"We could save time and shower together." I suggested hopefully.

"When has getting in the shower together ever saved us time?" He asks lifting his eyebrow at me. He walks to the closet and pulls out my white Anna Sui sundress and holds it out to me. "You can go first, but don't forget this."

"You remembered!" I say beaming, but not really surprised. Jasper always remembers things like telling me on our second night together that he wanted me to wear that dress to his momma's birthday party. I was a bit surprised that he was able to pick out this particular dress from the 3 other white dresses that were also in the closet, not to mention the two cream colored ones. OK, so I may have over packed a bit, sue me.

"Of course my beautiful girl. I told you on our first real night together that I wanted you to wear this dress at momma's birthday party." Jasper hands me the dress in question and pushes me toward the bathroom.

"Could you be any sweeter?" I pause in the doorway and sigh.

"No, probably not." He deadpans and closes the door.

I can't help but laugh. I undress and jump in the shower and wash quickly. Getting out of the shower I wrap a big fluffy white towel around me and grab another to dry my hair. After plugging in my curling iron I open the door to let the steam out and let Jasper know it's his turn. He jumps off of the bed and yanks off his pants. I try to pretend that I'm busy in the mirror working on drying my hair, but I can't help but take a peek at the beautiful man in the mirror behind me.

"Darlin, you keep looking at me like that neither one of us is gonna make it to the party." Jasper winks at me and then gets in the shower.

Despite the sinfully gorgeous naked man in the shower soaping up his perfect body I manage to finish drying my hair and concentrate on attacking it with the curling iron. Jasper steps out of the shower and shakes the water out of his golden locks misting my freshly curled locks with water.

"Hey watch it!" I yell at him trying to fake anger, but who could really be mad at this beautiful naked angel grinning at them

"Sorry." He says sheepishly. "Your hair looks sexy. Boys do love girls with curls."

He lightly presses a soft kiss to my shoulder causing me to shiver and then struts gloriously naked out of the room. I regain my composer and finish up my hair and start on my make-up. Jasper breezes back into the room wearing my favorite pair of snug fitting faded jeans and the same blue snappy shirt he was wearing the night we met. He steps up to the second sink to brush his teeth. I pause in applying eyeliner to admire how handsome he is. Blue is definitely Jasper's color. Finished with his teeth Jasper lightly sprays himself with Emporio Armani and smirks at me. I had mentioned one night, while Jasper was waiting for me to finish closing the store, that I wore Emporio Armani for woman and that it was also my favorite sent for men as well. The next morning ,while I was still in bed sleeping, Jasper sweet talked Seth into letting him into the store early and he bought like five bottles and hurried home before I woke up. He stashed them under his sink so I wouldn't find them and later when we were about to walk out the door to meet Em and Rose for lunch he pauses and says he forgot something. He walked back into the bedroom and was back in just a few seconds. I started to ask what he forgot but when the musky sent of the cologne hit me I lost control and pretty much attacked him. Needless to say we never made it to lunch that day.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asks pulling me out of my reverie.

"The day you started wearing that." I point to the bottle of cologne. We both smirk this time.

"Oh yeah, that was fun. By the way you still owe me a new coffee table." He says trying to look very serious.

"I owe you a coffee table? How do you figure that since your the one that broke it." I poke him in the chest stressing my point.

"Well, if you hadn't jumped on me like some sort of wild animal then I wouldn't have had to defend myself by pinning you to the coffee table with my body and thusly it would not have been broken." He says poking me back.

"Defending yourself? Oh, is that what that was?'

"Yes! Defending myself, I feared for my life. You truly are one frightening little monster." He chuckles

"Feared for your life?" he nods his head. I roll my eyes at him. "How about we call it even. Your coffee table for my skirt that you ripped off of me while you were fearing for your life." I make finger quotes to mock him.

"Fine." He say walking out of the room. "But that coffee table cost over two grand."

"So did that skirt!" I yell after him

"Really?" He leans back through the door.

"Vintage Chanel." I say sadly only half joking.

"I know we've been together for a month now so I should know what that means. But sometimes I swear your speaking another language." He says a bit confused. "Doesn't vintage just mean its old.

"Vintage does not mean old!" I practically yell at him."I mean yes, things that are vintage are old, but they are also things that are rare and beautiful. Vintage couture is very much in demand. I have several pieces that I have collected over the years."

"So what your saying is I should be more careful with your clothes and not rip $2000 skirts off of your luscious body." Walking to me he puts his arms around me. "How attached are you to this $20 bath towel?"

I can see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"I thought you said we didn't have enough time." I say practically throwing myself into his arms.

"Actually we really don't" He looks at his watch." Your surprise will be her any minute and we really should get downstairs before someone comes lookin for us."

As if on cue there is a loud banging on the door of our room.

"Jasper momma said for you two to stop messing around and get down stairs." Anna yelled through the door.

"We'll be right down." He yelled back.

"Momma said NOW!" She yelled louder.

"We're coming!" He yelled back even louder.

"God I hope not." We heard through the door. I'm pretty sure that one was Laurey. I can't help but giggle.

"Sooo um what's this you were saying about a surprise?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him.

"You finish up getting dressed and by the time you are done I should have everything ready." He kisses me one the forehead and walks out the door.

"Not even a hint?" I yell after him.

After a second the door opens again. I pout as pretty as I possibly can. He smiles his bright beautiful Jasper smile, opens his mouth like he's about to say something, and then just shakes his head no.

I throw the pillow off the bed at him, but it's no use he's gone down the hall already. I go pick up the pillow and shut the door. I finish getting ready and about fifteen minutes later I head downstairs. I check the clock over the sink and it reads twenty after seven and the party is supposed to start right at eight. I follow the sound of Jasper's voice out the back door. I'm just about bursting with curiosity about my surprise. He's out in the open field with some of the other guys playing what looks like keep away with Big Stan while all the Whitlock woman watch. I join them amazed at how much I already feel like one of them. Momma puts her arm around my shoulder and introduces me to her best friend and closest neighbor.

"Aly I want you to meet my bff Charlotte. She lives on the next farm over. Up the road a ways." She smiles at the woman standing next to her. " Char, this is my future daughter-in-law Aly."

I about pass out when momma introduces me as her future daughter-in-law.

I can't help but return the friendly smile aimed at me. "Hi Charlotte it's so nice to meet you." I offer my hand to her. She looks at momma and they both roll their eyes and she takes my hand and pulls me into a warm hug.

"Call me Charli Aly, we are practically family."

I open my mouth to thank Charli for her warm welcome but then I'm interrupted by a booming voice coming toward me from around the front of the house.

"Whitlock, dude, if I hear banjo's I'm out of here."

A loud sequel escapes my mouth and I run into my big brother's open arms. He picks me up a bear hugs me until I cant breath.

"Em, I can't breath put me down. Where's Rose? What are you guys doing here?"

"Rose is in the bathroom. Baby sitting on the bladder and all." Em grins ear to ear at the word baby and sets me on my feet. He looks around and spots Jasper and the boys. " Is that a freaking Bear? That is so awesome!"

"We are NOT getting a bear!" Rose says walking out of the house with Anna. She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. I put my had on her belly and hug he back.

"What are you doing here?" I look at the both of them and then turn to find Jasper right behind me.

"Surprise!" Jasper yells and kisses my cheek. "Hey y'all come meet momma!" He tucks Rose's hand in the crook of his arm and leads her over to where his Momma is still chatting with her best friend Charlotte. "Momma, Emmett and Rose are here."

"Good Lord you are huge!" Momma gasps turning to meet Em and Rose. "My boy told me you were a big guy, but my goodness! How are you and our precious little Aly possibly related?"

"Well you see ma'am" Em starts very seriously. "Aly was born nearly two months early, so she didn't get to cook long enough." He replies with his huge lopsided grin, immediately winning her over.

"Oh, I see. So does that mean you were over cooked?" Momma says grinning back. "Very!" Rose snorts. Causing everyone to laugh and Em to pout.

"This must be Rose. May I?" Momma asks pointing to Rose's small baby bump.

"Of course and thank you for asking." Rose answers smiling at Momma. "It's amazing how many people think it's OK to just touch your stomach when they find out your pregnant."

"I have seven children, trust me I know." She softly rubs Rose's belly. "How far along are you?"

"Almost five months." Em answers gently laying his hand on the other side of Rose's belly.

"Well congratulations to you both and welcome." Momma throws her arms around them both and hugs them tight. "Jasper, introduce Rose and Emmett around before everyone gets here."

By the time Jasper introduces them to his sisters and all their spouses and offspring the party guests start arriving. I find myself passed from one Whitlock to another as I am introduced to each new arrival as dozens of friends and neighbors arrive to celebrate Momma's birthday.

I was standing with Jasper chatting with his sixth grade teacher, when the band starts up. I glance up and can't help but grin when I recognize Jacob and his band. I turn to Jasper and he is grinning too. I arch my eyebrow in question.

"Did I forget to mention that I've known Jacob since he was born?" Jasper says trying to look innocent. " He's Miss Charli's son. He's been following me around since he learned to walk and driving me crazy since he learned to talk."

"You guys grew up together? You didn't seem to like him very much the night we met."

"Well, I love the him like a brother, but sometimes the kid just doesn't know when to stop." We both look up at Jacob. He spots us and winks at me and blows a kiss. I hear Jasper grunt. " He thinks he's sooo cute and irresistible"

"He is pretty sexy." I say teasing Jasper. He gasps and looks hurt. "What? He's is. I mean, I prefer hunky blonds, but I can definitely see the appeal." Jasper rolls his eyes but smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor.

He spins me around the dance floor until my head is swimming. I spot Rose and Em dancing as well as all of the sisters. I see momma walking toward the stage and when the song ends Jacobs gives her a hand and pulls her up on the stage. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She walks up to the microphone. We all turn toward her. Jasper wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him.

" Y'all having a good time?" Everyone screams. "First I want to thank everyone for being here tonight to celebrate my 25th birthday...Again." Everyone laughs. "Thank you to my girls, you have brought more joy and happiness into my life than any woman could possibly deserve. From the wonderful men you married and brought into our family to the grand baby's you have blessed me with. Thank you to my baby boy, Jasper you have grown onto such a good and caring man you make me proud to be your momma and I know your daddy would be proud of you too. I wish he was here to see the man you have become. You remind me so much of him. More and more everyday." By now just about everyone has tears in their eyes. " And I know he would be just about busting at the seems to see you with such an amazing women, a good women, a women that so obviously loves you as much as you lover her." Jasper squeezes me and kisses the top of my head. "Aly you have made my son happier than he has been in a very very long time. The light of joy is back in his eyes, and you have done that for him." She pauses, Jacob hands her a hanky and she dabs at the tears in her eyes. Jasper hands me one as well and I do the same and then pass it to Rose. She dabs her eyes and hands it to Em. Like I said he's a big mush. "Aly my sweet girl thank you, I feel like my son, my true son has finally come home." She jumps down off the stage and walks to us. She gives me a big hug and then grabs Jasper and pulls him in as well. Em can't handle not being involved in group hug so he spreads his arms wide, pulls Rose in and encircles us all. Pretty soon everyone joins in and I'm pretty sure we break some sort of world record in group hugs. "OK kids I can't breath! Everyone take a step back." The crowd dispersed, but momma kept her arm around me." Now everyone settle down. My Jasper want's to say something." She hands him the microphone.

"Happy Birthday momma! I love you more than you can possibly imagine." He leans in and kisses her cheek. " Thank you so much for putting up with me, especially these last few years. I know I went through a bit of a dark period there and you were always there for me. To thank you for never giving up on me, I am going to give you the one thing you asked me to give you for your birthday. Another daughter" Momma hugs me tight again " Or should I say daughter-in-law."

She turns me toward Jasper. One second I realize he is down on one knee and then the next second everything goes dark.

**Seriously wouldn't you faint if you turned around and found Jasper on one knee? Hope everyone has a great week.**


	16. Chap16 I just got engaged!

**Hey y'all. I hope you love this chapter. I had fun writing it. I want to thank everyone for continuing to encourage me.**

**Oh! I got nominated for two awards! Crazy I know. Oddly enough it was for best Emmett and best Rose, but I'm glad people like the characters I'v developed. Please go check it out and even maybe vote for me starting May 17th. **

**wordsmithawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Character development is mine, but characters belong to Steph (well the main ones anyway).**

"Aly! Aly!" Jasper yelled. He sounded very far away, but I could feel his arms around me and his smell was very close "I don't think she's breathing."

"Oh my God she's not breathing!" Emmett also yelling. "Aly!"

"Jasper ,baby, you've got her face pressed against your chest, of course she can't breath. Emmett your going to need to breath or your gonna pass out too." Momma says calmly. " Now you both back up a little and let her get some air."

My brain was foggy. I tried to remember the last few minutes. I remember dancing with Jasper and momma going up on stage and then it's all kinda fuzzy.

"Aly sweet girl come on back. " Momma's voice is sounding much closer now. " We are all waiting to hear your answer. Thank you Rose." I feel something cool touch my forehead. Rose must have brought her a damp wash cloth.

My answer? What was the question? I concentrated harder. I was dancing with Jasper, momma was on stage thanking everyone then she jumped down and gave the mic to Jasper. He was talking and I was smiling at momma. Then she turned me toward him and …. OH MY GOD!

"YES!" I shout surging back to full consciousness. "YES JASPER! YES! YES!" I couldn't seem to stop yelling. I must have sat up too fast because my head swam, but I refused to pass out again. I clung to Jasper, my head finally clearing enough that I find his concerned eyes glued to me.

"Darlin' are you OK? His voice trembled slightly.

"Oh Jeeze I'm fine. Did you hear me I said yes!" I was a little annoyed that he wasn't more excited by my acceptance of his proposal.

"We need to take her to the hospital. NOW!" Emmett says still in a panic.

"I most certainly do not need to go to the Hospital!" I yelled. But then I looked into my brother's worried eyes. I take a deep calming breath. "Em, I'm fine I promise. I was just forgot to breath for a minute." I give him a reassuring smile and take his hand.

"Your sure your ok?" He touches my cheek.

"Yes! Now can someone please get excited by the fact that I just got engaged." Suddenly Rose, Momma, and all of Jasper's sisters squeal and I'm enveloped in a massive group hug. Everyone was talking at once. Congratulating me and welcoming me to the family. Rose has her arms wrapped around me and we both have tears of joy running down our faces.

"Oh Aly, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy more then anyone I know." She gives me a bear hug to rival one of Em's. "Let's see the ring."

I look down at my left hand and realize I don't have one. I search for Jasper and he's standing just a few feet away with something in his hand and a sheepish grin on his face. I arch my brow at him.

"What? You passed out before I could get it on your finger." Jasper says once again getting down on one knee.

Suddenly I feel everything spin again and I know I'm going to pass out again.

"Breath." Rose whispers in my ear laughing and laying a steadying arm across my shoulders guiding me toward Jasper.

I take a deep breath and put my shaking hand out to him. He takes my hand in his and slides the ring on my finger. It's absolutely the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life and it fits perfectly! The diamonds twinkle in the soft lights strung everywhere. Jasper jumps to his feet and takes me in his arms and spins me around as everyone claps and hollers. The second he sets me on my feet Em lift's me up and spins me around. The big mush has tears streaming down his face and gives me a big kiss on my cheek.

By the time my big brother sets me down I can't stand on my own and I nearly fall. But Jasper is right there to catch me and hold me up. The rest of the party flies by in a blurr. I try to memorize bits and pieces, but as a whole I am pretty much in a giddy daze. I will always remember the huge smile on momma's face all night and I will remember Em crying every time he looks at me or Jasper. I will remember Rose grabbing me and hugging me whenever we are within five feet of each other and I will definitely remember everyone of Jasper's sisters saying there's my sister loudly and to who ever will listen. It is truly the best night of my life.

Very early the next morning, before the sun as risen, everyone has left or gone off to bed, Jasper and I are laying under the stars on a blanket spread out in the hay field. He is on his back and I'm laying on my side with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. He is pointing out the constellations to me, but I can't stop staring at my engagement ring.

"It's was great great granny Whitlock's ring. It's very old." Jasper tells me taking my hand and putting it on top of his own. "Wait, I mean it's vintage."

"Very good Jasper." I laugh at his joke. " Why doesn't your momma have it or one of the girls?"

"Well, honestly they all have man hands and it's a tiny little ring for a tiny little lady finger."

"You momma and your sister's do not have man hands!" I say playfully smacking him on the chest. " It is the ring I would want if I could choose from all the rings in the world."

"I'm so relived you like it." Jasper smiled down at me. " At first I was a little worried that you might want something new or with a bigger diamond like Rose's. But after our whole vintage conversation, I felt pretty sure you would love it."

"I adore it Jasper! It's absolutely perfect." I gaze at my stunning ring. It has a dazzling round center diamond surrounded by several smaller diamonds and a platinum band that has a intricate pattern running around it. I would guess it to be a very respectable 2 carats . Oh course it's half the size as Rose's 4 carat Harry Winston, but she has always been flashier than me anyway. My ring fits me perfectly both in style and size. I decide Jasper deserves a very special thank you.

I roll on top of him and straddle his hips. I tug the snaps on his shirt open and expose his magnificent body to my hungry eyes. He grins up at me and sits up just enough so that I can remove his shirt. He lays back down and I take his hands and tuck them behind his head. Than starting at his wrists I use my finger tips to softly caress his skin. My fingers find the scare from the injury that ended his military career. I can't help leaning in to place a gentle kiss on that spot. Jasper sighs and when I look into his beautiful eyes they are smiling at me. The first night we were together for real he was so worried that his scars would disgust me he wanted to turn the lights off. But rather than turn me off I find his scars make him seem very manly and kinda dangerous and they actually really turn me on. I trace my finger over the hard muscle of his bicep, flexed tight because of the position of his arms. My exploration takes me from his arms to his wide shoulders and across his collar bone, along the way I can feel the bumps the scars on his skin have created and my lips gently kiss each one slowly follow the path my fingers have created. My fingers move down his chest and lower to his abs, while my lips take their time stopping to kiss and then lick first one of his small brown nipples and then the other. This earns me a deep growl from Jasper and he grinds his hips up into my rear end. I can feel his hard denim covered cock straining to get out. His hands reach for me, but I capture them and put them back behind his head. I wave my finger at him and he grins his sexy crooked grin at me and motions for me to proceed. I let my hands go back to caressing his abs. I switch from using my finger tips to gently scraping my nails up and down the hard ridges. My mouth returns to his chest and knowing how super sensitive his nipples are I softly nip at them with my teeth. I know this will drive him crazy. He groans and I hear it deep in his chest, but to his credit he leaves his hands right were I put them this time. I scoot back so I can nibble my way down his delicious body. When I make it to his stomach I take my time a trace the outline of each individual muscle with my tongue. By now he is panting and his groans become louder the lower I go. I move to the side a bit giving me better access to slide my hand down his stomach and into his jeans. I wrap my hand around his rock hard cock and slowly stroke up and down. Jasper sits up onto his elbows and watches my hand under his jeans. Our eyes meet and I can see how desperate he is for me to replace my hand with my mouth. I decide to make him beg for it.

"What do you want Jasper?"

"You know what I want." He says breathlessly.

"Tell me." I stroke him just a bit faster.

"OH Lord!" He bites his lip and his head falls back. "Please!"

"Tell me Jasper."

"You know what I want." He pants.

"Tell me what you want Jasper." His head lifts up and the eyes that meet mine are nearly black with lust. I whisper." In detail."

"Darlin' I need you to take that hot wet little mouth of yours and wrap it around my throbbing cock and suck me off like only you can. Take me in so deep that I hit the back of your throat. Darlin', please before I die." He begs.

God, I love it when he talks dirty. My panties are drenched and I can't stop from slowly rocking against his leg, but he does actually appear to be in pain and this is about his special thank you so I use my free hand to undo the buttons on his jeans and push them down just enough to release him. I wet my lips and then take the head of his shaft into my mouth. I tease the tip of his cock, sliding my tongue across the slit, I taste the drops of pearly fluid gathered there. Jasper growls and fists his hands in my hair. He gently tugs causing an answering growl to escape my lips and lust to run rampant through my body. With one hand I scrape my nails down his muscular thigh. I use the other to stroke the base of his cock while I take the tip back into my mouth. His fingers relax and wrap around my skull. His gentle tugging on my hair switches to a not so subtle downward push. I relax my throat and let him push my head all the way down.

He is more than a mouthful, but I love the feel of him brushing against the back of my throat. I hold him there a long as possible, savoring his unique taste, until the need to breath forces me to release him. I take a deep breath and just as I'm about to take him back into my mouth, his hand grasps my ankle and with one tug he has me turned around. He pulls me on top of his body, shoves my dress up and with one yank another pair of panties are destroyed. The thought that I should start wearing cheaper panties flits through my head, but then Jasper's mouth and clever little tongue put an end to all rational thought. His tongue finds the tight nub of my clit causing my body to instantly start to spasm. I can't help rocking myself against his mouth as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. His fingers open me wider and he slides his wet tongue deep inside of me causing me to grind my hips against his mouth and my whole body to jerk.

Jasper bucks his hips up reminding me I still hold his rock hard cock in my hand. I know he's close to his own release and I want him in my mouth when he comes. I wrap my lips around him and as I take him deep into my mouth his tongue pushes deeper into me causing me to groan,my throat vibrating around him. I feel another orgasm building inside of me with every thrust of his long thick tongue, but I want to make him come this time. I run my finger nails along the insides of his thigh and then dig my fingers into the flesh on the outside. I groan again making sure to let it really vibrate my throat. His hips start a wild thrusting motion, slamming his cock against the back of my throat. I feel his muscles tense and then he is coming in my mouth. The hot liquid shooting down the back of my throat. I swallow every drop and then feel his fingers tighten on my thighs pulling me down to meet his probing tongue. He slides it along my wet folds and zeros in on my most sensitive spot. Jasper has this little vibratey twirly thing he does with his tongue and oh my lord trust me when I tell you that it is like noting I have ever experienced in my life. The second he hits my swollen throbbing clit with that my world explodes into a million different colors.

By the time I'm able to breath again he was managed to unlock my thighs from around his head and sit up. He pulls my still twitching body into his lap and kisses me neck sending fresh tremors through my body. I lean back against his chest.

"Must be all the fresh country air." Jasper mumbles playing with a strand of my hair.

"What must be the fresh country air?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder. He looks into my eyes with a very stern expression.

"This sudden need you have to molest my body every time we alone outside together." His voice is serious and he shakes his head. I swat him on his chest.

"I believe you were the one to molest me by the pond, besides I didn't here you complaining just now." I pointed out defending myself.

"Well darlin' that's because my momma taught me to never talk with my mouth full."

**Soooo, what do you think? Write a review and let me know. Nothing brightens my day faster than seeing I have a review. **

** Oh I forgot to mention that I'm very curious to find out who nominated me. If it's you please let me know. I was thinking if I win I may just try a few Em/Rose one shots or outtakes. Whatever you want to call them. Oh hell who am I kidding? I'll do it any way. Don't let Jasper know but I kinda got a crush on Emmett and am dying to catch him with his pants down all coverd in whiped cream and hot fudge. **


	17. Chapter 17 Not Wearing Panties

I'm baaaaaaacccckkkk! Sorry...Just sorry. I really have no excuse. Hope you enjoy. I'm gonna try and wrap this up in just a a couple more chapters.

Six weeks later and the wedding planning was going more amazing than I could possibly imagine. Of course I had the most incredible wedding planning team imaginable. Edward, Seth, and of course Rose. I merely had to ponder out loud about this thing or that and within minutes all of the possible choices were laid out in front of me. Just yesterday I wondered what flowers would be in bloom in March and before I could so much as think about Googling it Seth had an entire file laid out in front of me including pictures of each flower and pictures of possible combinations and arrangements. This morning I was talking to Jasper on the phone while I was in the stockroom unloading the new Louboutin's, which of course had nothing to do with the fact that I wanted first dibs on all of the really cute size 5's before they made it out front, anyway as I was saying I was having a "private" conversation with my fiance, God I LOVE saying that, I asked him what he thought about planning the honeymoon. He agreed and I was relieved to have that off my plate. When I arrived home less than two hours later there was a package at the front door with Jasper's name clearly written in Edward's perfect script. I was dying to know what was in the box, so as I slid the lasagna I had thrown together last night into the oven to heat up I called Edward. He picked up on the second ring.

"Aly love what can I do for you?" He asked sounding slightly out of breath.

"Umm..Did I catch you boys at a bad time?" I giggled

"First of all miss sassy pants, that is neeeeever a bad time just ask Seth." He must have me on speaker because I can hear Seth snicker in the background. "Second not all of us are sex maniacs like you and your pretty QB over there, we can occasionally control ourselves. If you must know I'm on the elliptical. Now did you need something babe or can I call ya back when I'm done?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I was just curious what you sent my fiance?" I laughed knowing that Edward was just teasing me and what can I say he wasn't wrong.

"Not wearing panties or underwear for that matter and I have no idea what you talking about. I didn;t send him anything." Edward tried to deny.

"Wow Ed tmi." I laughed. "Precious I recognize your handwriting on the address label."

"See I told you that you should have typed the label." That from Seth.

"Seth shush. Aly I gotta go I'll see you in the morning. Bye." Edward said all in one breath and than hung up.

I was about to call him back and harass him until he told me what was in the box but than I heard Jasper's bike pulling into the garage so took a peak at the lasagna and than sat at the breakfast bar staring at the box. A few seconds later the door opened and I heard the jingle of his keys as he put them on the hook next to the door. I herd the sound of his boots on the tile as he crossed over to me. I heard his sigh of contentment as his arms slid around me and I automatically leaned back into his embrace.

"What are we staring at?" Jasper asks as he gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Your package." I say in a very serious tone, but with a teasing smile on my face. I turn my head to receive a proper kiss. Jasper grins as our lips meet. My arms automatically wrap around his neck and I pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

"Darlin' your know I'd love to take this to the logical conclusion especially with you so interested in my package and all, but you brother and Rose will be here for dinner any second." He pulls away slightly so we can both steady our breathing. "so whats this about a package?"

"Well it was at the front door when I got home and that is clearly Edwards handwriting on the label, but when I called and questioned him he pretended he had no idea what I was talking about." I explained hopping off the bar stool to pull the lasagna out of the oven to give it time to rest. "So now of course I'm dying to know what's in there."

"Well only one way to find out." He tears into the package and dumps the contents onto the counter. Two things occur to me 1st my private conversation with my fiance this morning was not so private and 2nd apparently my best friend thinks thinks I've become a sexual deviant because laying out on the counter in front of me are pamphlets for exclusive private sex clubs around the world. Jasper is laughing hysterically and of course just then the door flies open and Em and Rose walk in. Em grabs a colorful brochure from the pile.

"Cool, bondage!" Than he looks from me to Jasper and than back to the brochure. "OH HELL NO!"

"Em calm down." Rose attempts to sooth him.

"The hell I will!" He yells grabbing the other brochures. His face turns an alarming shade of reddish purple as he looks at each. "If pretty boy here thinks he's dragging my baby sister to one of these..these disgusting sleazy places he." I don't let him finish his thought. I reach across the bar and smack him across the face. I also grab the brochures out of his hand.

"Disgusting? You mean like this disgusting place that you took your wife for her birthday." I threw the brochure at him. "Or like this sleazy place that you took the soon to be mother of your child for your anniversary." I threw another at him. He had the decency to look sheepish and his color is returning to normal. He looks over his shoulder at Rose hoping for some assistance. She merely arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and nods indicating that she would very much like to hear his answer.

"Um...Um" He looks panicked. "What I meant to say is boy am I hungry and that lasagna smells amazing!" As if on cue his stomach growls.

Rose snorts and heads around the bar and begins to prepare a salad, which basically amounts to her pouring the bag of premixed salad they brought with them into a bowl and adding cheese and croutons. Jasper and Em head into the family room muttering something about Call of Duty after asking if we need any help. Jasper knows I prefer him to stay out of my kitchen, but I think it's sweet that he always asks. I butter some bread and spread fresh garlic and Parmesan on it and put it under the broiler to toast. I pour myself a glass of wine and Rose some juice. I grab a couple of beers and bring them to the boys. They were in the middle of annihilating zombies, but they both manage to grunt a thanks. I've never really got gaming, but I have to admit that Jasper has got me really into the ones where I get to shoot zombies. I walk back into the kitchen to get the garlic bread. Rose has set the table and was now putting out the salad a dressing and stuff. I put the lasagna on the table and cut the bread and put it in the basket that Rose put on the table. I do a once over to be sure I hadn't forgot anything and call the boys to eat.

After were done eating the guys do the dishes and me and Rose go in and finish their game. When they are done with the dishes Jasper and Em joins us to watch a movie. It was ladies choice this week, but we decided they had been so sweet lately instead of torturing them with a chick flick we would surprise them and got the action movie they had both been going on about . Did I mention it stared Channing Tatum, so it was win-win. Rose and Em take their usual position stretched out on the couch and Jasper and I cuddle on the love seat. I lay back against his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I giggle when Rose and I sigh at the same time. Two hours later and the combination of Channing Tatum running around half naked and Jasper playing with my hair (I'm growing it out for the wedding) and running his finger up and down my arm through the whole movie had me really turned on, so when the movie ends a short time later I all but shove Em and Rose out the door throwing the to go bag I put together for Emmett's midnight snack at him when he tries to come back in to get it. We stand just inside the garage waving goodbye as they start down the sidewalk to their house. Jasper opens his mouth to say something, but as soon as they are out of sight I put my hand over his mouth and shove him back into the house.

I practically attack his face. I kiss every inch I can reach while standing on my tip toes. I finally settle on his lips and I forcefully shove my tongue into his mouth craving his taste. He pulls the door shut and shoves me against it grinding his hips into mine. I can feel that he is already hard. I tug at his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it across the kitchen. I scrape my nails down his muscular chest just the way I know he loves. I'm rewarded with a deep growl and a nip of his sharp teeth on my bottom lip. He gently tugs and than soothes with his tongue. His hands travel all over my body leaving tingles and goose bumps in their wake. He turns us around and walks me backwards to the living room. We had every intention of going to the bedroom, but when the back of my legs hit the couch I fell backwards pulling Jasper's body down on top of me. We tore at each others clothes as we crawled back so we were stretched out the full length of the couch. He pulls my legs around his waist and in one swift movement sat up and flips us around so that I was sitting up straddling him. I stare into the eyes of my beautiful angel. His pupils are blown with lust just a hint of blue edging the black. I reach between us and wrap my hand around his hot throbbing cock stroking the tip before guiding him to my entrance. I slide him slowly back and forth, teasing myself with his length. My breathing increases as each upward stroke brings him into direct contact with my clit. I grab his hand and lift it to my breast. He immediately begins to roll the nipple between his calloused fingers. He leans forward and strokes the other with his tongue. I thrust down and impale myself on him. My hands grasp the back of the couch giving me leverage to increase my speed as I bounce up and down on Jasper's thick cock. Jasper's hands slid down my body leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His finger tips wander to the swell of my bottom, his nails grazing my soft skin. I can feel my release building quickly and Jasper's breathing is quick and shallow so I know he's close as well. I increase our speed and Jasper angels himself so he's hitting just the right spot to push me over the edge. As my release came, my voice exploded with his name and a string of incoherent cure words and grunts. I fall forward burying my face in the crook of his neck. His amazing smell surrounding me as I gasp for air. My hips continued to thrust down on Jasper, my orgasm causing my muscles to squeeze him pushing him over the edge as well. His teeth sink into the delicate skin of my neck as he jerks out his release. We lay there wrapped around each other for a few moments catching our breath.

"So I'm guessing you weren't interested in going to get some ice cream." Jasper laughs. I can feel him grinning into my shoulder.

"Well damn if I had known ice cream was my other option." I giggle when Jasper smacks me on the ass.

Hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**It was what like only like three weeks this time. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. Make's me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**_

"So did you even make it out of the kitchen last night?" Rose grins at me from the passenger seat.

"Huh?" I glance at her and flip on my right turn signal.

"I saw that look in your eye when you shoved us out the door last night. So what I want to know is did you jump him in the kitchen?"

"Please Rose I didn't shove you out the door and some of us are able to control ourselves." I say trying to sound annoyed. I check my rear view mirror and merge with the traffic flowing into the stadium.

"Soooorry." Rose answers pouting a bit. I pull up to the gate at the players parking lot and the guard lets us through with a wave. I pull into an empty parking spot. I grab my purse and step out of the car.

"We made it all the way couch in the family room." I say leaning back into the car with a smirk. Her head pops up her eye wide. I close the door and walk around the car to the passenger side to help my very pregnant sister-in-law out of the car.

"Do tell and I mean do tell all." She coos reaching for my hand when I open her door.

I wrestle Rose out of the car and we head across the parking lot towards the VIP entrance giggling like teenagers as I give her the details of our sexcapades. I so love having sex stories that are, well actually sexy. It's my goal to make Rose blush. Considering the games her and Em get up to it will be a challenge I know, but I have a more than willing partner and his birthday is coming up. I have something very special planned involving a french maids costume that I borrowed from Edward and Seth, don't ask, and some silk scarves. Hermes of course! We stop talking for a minute as we walk into Cowboy Stadium, I refuse to call it AT&T Stadium, and go through security. After our ID's and purses are checked we head to our seats. There is reserved section for the families of the players, but we prefer to sit closer to the action so me and Rose bought season tickets of the 50 yard line a couple years back. For which I am now eternally grateful. You have not lived until you have watched Jasper Whitlock execute a text book quarterback sneak, shake off two defenders, spot a whole in the defense, and than run the ball 35 yards down the field for a touch down. We get settled in to our seats and resume our conversation.

"So what happened after you fell back on the couch?" Rose asks while trying to find a comfortable position in the not so comfortable stadium seat.

"Well than we basically rip each others clothes off and we are all stretched out on the couch kissing and than Jasper pulls my legs up around his hips and than effortlessly flips us up and around so he sitting up and I an straddling his lap." I pause because I notice the guy behind us is practically falling over the back of our seats trying to listen to our conversation. We both give him a dirty look and he backs off.

"Don't you just love it when they got all manly and forceful?" Rose zones out for a second obviously going to her happy place for a moment. She shakes herself out of it, but know she's got a huge smile on her face. "So now you straddling the naked quarter back what happened next?"

"Well lets just say I saved a horse last night." Rose looked confused so I clarified for her. "I rode a Cowboy!"

"Oh...OH!Well ride em' cowgirl." Rose grinned at me.

"Oh trust me I did and my God it was amazing! You would think by now the newness would be wearing off, but I swear it gets better every time." Rose put her hand over mine and squeezed it giving me a loving smile.

"Aly you deserve it. I hope it keeps getting better and better. I has for me and Em. Last night he.."

She was cut off by the announcement of the other team coming out on the field. They jogged out and filled in the bench on their side of the field. Next it was our boys turn to take the field and the place went crazy. The entire stadium jumped to their feet as the boys took the field. I immediately spotted Jasper and Emmett as they jogged out onto the field side by side. I got my new camera out and snapped a few pics to post on Twitter for his fans. I have been trying very hard to play nice and be on their good side because after we won the first few games by a huge margin more and more people started paying attention to Jasper and even though it's still the per-season his fame and popularity have soared. Of course it doesn't hurt that he's drop dead gorgeous and has the body of a Greek God. At first the prospect of Jasper becoming a huge star was kinda freaking me out. I had been photographed leaving the stadium with Jasper after the third game and some very resourceful fans had identified me as Emmett's sister and then proceeded to find me on Twitter. Most were very nice and just wanted to ask me questions about Jasper and what exactly our relationship was, but others were down right vicious. One even called me a disgustingly ugly troll that didn't deserve to live. I have been working really hard dealing with my insecurities and ignoring that tiny feeling that I'm just not good enough to be the wife of the man that is potentially the next big Football superstar, but I gotta tell you that Tweet set me back decades. By the time Rose found me huddled in the corner of the stock room crying my eyes out I had convinced myself that I was just completely delusional and I had to break off the engagement before Jasper came to his senses and did it himself. I figured if I broke it off at least I would still have some dignity. After calming me down a bit Rose made me tell her what was wrong. By the time I explained about the Tweets and how I had to call off the wedding before it was too late because Jasper was going to wake up any day now and realize the horrible mistake he has made I was oh course hysterical again. Rose did the last thing in the world I expected, she slapped me. Not hard, but hard enough to stop my raving. I grabbed my cheek and was speechless. She apologized but said I was asking for that because I was being totally ridiculous because in all of her life she's never seen a man more in love than Jasper Whitlock is with me and because I should never ever let the fucking jersey chaser's get to me. She pulled out her phone and opened Twitter she found the message that had set me off and sent a reply that had something to do with the size of the girls ass and how none of the team would touch her even if there was a zombie apocalypse, she was the last woman left, and they need her to repopulate the world. It helped that a lot of the guys liked Rose's message and one even said that he would go gay first. Seth favorited that comment as it was made by Jason Palmer the Tight End and his favorite player thus causing a week long tiff between him and Edward where they snipped back and forth at each other. Seth would make a comment about Jason's tight end and Edward would reply that Seth wouldn't know what to do with his tight end even if it was brought to him all lubed up on a silver platter. We all know that Seth is strictly a bottom, but he would yell that he was willing to learn and than Edward would say Ha or something to that effect and stomp into the stockroom. It only ended when I introduced them to Jason at a party and he thanked Seth for his support, but that he was strictly team vagina. Seth kinda got his feeling hurt and ran out of the room. Edward of course followed because he could never stand to see Seth cry. I found them 20 minutes later in my bedroom in obvious post coital bliss. Needless to say I gave the boys my duvet as a gift and Jasper and I slept in the guest room that night. After the Twitter incident Jasper and I were photographed leaving a party downtown and the next day the photo was in the paper and caption read Cowboys new winning QB Jasper Whitlock leaves a late night party with a stunning date. I was perfectly happy being identified as the stunning date, but Jasper was angry that I was not identified by name and as his date. The next game day he did his first press conference and once all of the football questions had been answered Jasper announced that the stunning lady photographed with him was Alice McCarty his fiance. Since then I decided that the best way to handle the fans was to try and offer them some behind the scenes pictures and stuff. It's been really successful so far. They especially liked the one I posted of Jasper fresh out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Well the ladies loved it anyway. I try to snap a few candid shots at each game something that wouldn't necessarily seen in the paper or sports magazine.

The game was amazing! We won by 14 points. Em got two sacks one causing a fumble that he was able to recover and run it about 15 yards for a touchdown. Not his first TD, but his first with Rose in attendance. The camera zoomed into him in the end zone and he blew a kiss a screamed that was for my girls! Yes they are having a girl. Rose was so excited I thought she might go into labor. Not to be out done at the bottom of the fourth Jasper found a hole in the defense and took off down the field. 30 yards later he was in the end zone. As the camera zoomed in on him he pointed with both finger towards where we are sitting and says love you darlin'. I thought my heart would explode. The other team got one more possession. But Em and the defense shut them down and it is all over. We know we had about a hour wait while the coach talks to the team and then for them to shower, so Rose and I stay in our seats and chat for a bit. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see the most adorable little girl. She has blonde pig tails and is wearing a #5 Whitlock jersey. She looked to be around 5 or 6

"scuse me. Are you Jasper's financee?" She lisped at me grinning so wide I could see she was missing her two front teeth.

"Yes sweet heart I am." I couldn't help grinning back at her.

"See daddy told ya." She turned to the man behind her. "Your even pwitter in real life. Can I have your autgraph pweeeeese?" She pleads handing me a small pink book filled with autographs and a pen with a glittery pompom on the end.

"Of course! What's your name sweetie?" I asked while taking them both from her. I notice both Em's and Rose's name's as I flip through searching for a blank page.

"Sawarah with a h." She grins again. " Hi Miss Roseawee."

"Hi Miss Sarah. Good to see you again this year." Rose looks utterly captivated with the little girl. She absentmindedly rubs her belly.

I find a blank page and sign to my friend Sarah with and H so excited to meet Jasper's #1 fan love Aly, but I pause before adding my second. Of course I'm a McCarty now, but in a few months I'll be a Whitlock. I don't want to be presumptuous, but I do have granny Whitlock's ring on my finger. I decide to just go for it and sign Whitlock with a flourish. I handed her back her book and pen. She reads what I wrote her lips moving as reads it to herself. When she finishes she looks back up with an even bigger grin.

"I'm your fwend Awy?" Her lisp is so cute I can't stand it. I can her Rose awwwing behind me.

"Well you are know that we know each other. Do you come to a lot of games?" I ask looking from her to her daddy.

"Um...well... I mean yes. Ah I got Sarah season tickets for birthday. It's what she asked for." He quickly explains. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jeff. Your girl is beautiful." I smile down at Sarah.

"Thank you ma'am, I'm quite partial to her." He also smiles at his daughter.

"Sarah I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have Jasper's autograph." She shook her head from side to side. " How about you meet me here next week and I will make sure you get Jasper's autograph."

"For real!" Her crystal blue are as big as saucers. I nod my head yes. "Can we daddy? Please Please Pleeeeese!"

"Well sweetie we don't want to bug Miss Aly while she's trying to watch the game." He said. I watch her face fall.

"Really it's no problem at all. We will be right here in this same spot. Just come on down."I assure him that they won't bother me.

"OK Great! So we will see you next week." Jeff smiles clearly just as excited as his daughter. "Say thank you to Miss Aly."

"Thamk You Miss Aly!" She yells throwing her arms around me.

"Your welcome. See you next week."

Sarah and her daddy leave. Me and Rose gather our things and head toward the locker room to collect our men.

_**Hope you liked it. Sorry there was really no Jasper or Em, but I felt like it was time for some female bonding. Hope to be back soon. I have one on deck (I know that's a baseball reference) and one more planned after that.**_


End file.
